PLANES CRUZADOS
by Lily Tendo89
Summary: ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON SU AKANE.
1. Noticias

BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER FIC CREADO POR EL GRUPO **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** QUE ME HAN CONCEDIDO EL HONOR DE PONER EN PAPEL LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, FICS DE RANMA. ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON **SU** AKANE.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: NOTICIAS**

El juez, la comida, los adornos, ¿nos falta algo más? —

Me parece que sí Tendo, las invitaciones, el pastel y lo más importante, ¡el sake Soun, el sake! — le respondía Genma Saotome a su amigo de toda la vida.

¡Jaja! Tiene razón mi buen amigo, por eso es que sólo puedo organizar esto con usted—

¡YA LLEGUÉ! — Una voz muy varonil anunciaba su llegada a casa como de costumbre a esa hora, pero nadie contestó su llamado, ni había el usual ruido que existía en el hogar Tendo, el que ahora sentía como suyo, y por más que le gustara sentir esa paz, nada bueno podía provenir de ella, no aquí, así que se propuso a investigar.

Logró escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de la habitación del señor Tendo, creía que todo se encontraba bien, y se disponía a realizar su rutina habitual, hasta que oyó lo más peligroso de la conversación, y no pudo evitar quedar como piedra con lo que escuchaba.

Por fin tendremos boda Saotome, estoy tan feliz, esta vez no puede salir nada mal— Decía el patriarca Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo imposible de contenerse por la emoción.

Ya era hora Tendo, esos jóvenes parecen cada vez más tímidos, en nuestros tiempos los hombres no teníamos vergüenza de acercarnos a las chicas, no por nada éramos los más galantes de la ciudad— pronunciaba Genma Saotome con un sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, haciendo que a su amigo le corriera una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

Sí, Saotome lo que usted diga— Tenía que ocultar un poquito el bochorno que sintió, él no se había sentía ni un galán ni don Juan en su juventud, para él solo hubo una mujer en su vida, pero no era necesario enfrascarse en ese tema y sólo decidió por asentir.

Necesitamos ponernos manos a la obra, la boda debe realizarse cuanto antes, y seguro en la noche de bodas ya se estará creando el primer heredero en la familia— Decía Genma continuando con sus conversaciones embarazosas, hasta que terminando de pronunciar esas palabras escucharon un fuerte golpe fuera de la habitación.

Para Ranma no había sido una novedad que nuevamente su padre y el señor Tendo comenzaran a tejer otro plan para casarlo con su prometida, pero había algo en esta ocasión que lo hizo sentir que iban realmente enserio, y la última gota que derramó el vaso fue ese nada oportuno comentario de Genma sobre noche de bodas, herederos, ligueros, mejillas enrojecidas, corsés sexys, Akane en poca ropa tumbada en la cama de una oscura habitación. Bueno, tal vez no escuchó todo eso, pero su mente claro que pudo imaginarlo, lo que lo hizo caer desmayado haciendo sonar un duro golpe afuera de la habitación.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación y observaron al muchacho tirado en el suelo. —Ranma hijo ¿pero qué te pasó? — pronunció Soun, al mismo tiempo que Genma lo llevaba a recostarse a su habitación.

.

.

.

En el comedor se encontraba toda la familia Tendo y el matrimonio Saotome, las chicas estaban absolutamente felices, dispuestas a celebrar la grandiosa noticia, sólo faltaba un miembro que se perdió la noticia, pero suponían que se encontraba muy cansado y más tarde le darían la buena nueva.

Hoy lo debemos celebrar como es debido, ordenaré algo especial— Dijo la mediana de las Tendo, disponiéndose a no pasar desapercibida que una de las bodas más esperadas en Nerima por fin tenía fecha.

Del otro lado de la línea.

Neko-haten, diga — respondió una voz muy alegre

Hola, quisiera ordenar 10 de sus órdenes especiales por favor —

Claro que sí, ¿en dónde entregarlas? —

En el dojo Tendo, tenemos una celebración muy importante— No pudo contener hacer una mueca de satisfacción, sabía que Shampoo se sentiría atraída por la información.

¿Y qué celebrar en familia chica avariciosa? — ¡Bingo! Cayó en la trampa

Shampoo, con gusto te daría esa información, pero por tener tú la exclusiva tengo que vendértela en dos mil yenes.

…— La china no respondía, así que necesitaba aplicar más presión e intriga.

Te prometo que la información vale la pena, tiene que ver con mi hermanita y una BODA— remarcando la última palabra.

La china escuchó esa palabra tan amada y tan maldita haciendo eco en su cabeza… no otra vez, una boda.

¡Decírmelo ya chica timadora!— Decía con rabia y desesperación en su voz.

Ah, ah… Shampoo, mi información es muy valiosa y lo sabes, dos mil yenes y la cena gratis por la exclusiva — Nabiki sí que tenía la manera de siempre poner la balanza a su favor.

Está bien chica ladrona, lo que digas pero dímelo ya— Aceptó las condiciones del trato sin darse cuenta que cada vez estaba más hundida en el negocio de la mediana Tendo.

Pues verás, se anunció hoy la fecha de la boda de mi hermana, será solamente en dos meses, ¿no es maravilloso? todos estamos muy felices y Ranma hasta se desmayó de la emoción, mi hermanita por fin se casa con el hombre que ama, y lo mejor aún, es que él la ama tanto o más que ella —

Las palabras boda y Ranma en una misma oración, combinadas con algo de amor no le cayeron en nada en gracia a la amazona, se puso furiosa y empezó a gritar al teléfono.

—Huǎngyán, huǎngyán— Estaba completamente fuera de sí, al grado que captó la atención de otro amazona al escucharla hablar en su natal chino.

¿Qué es mentira dices? — Nabiki Tendo ya estaba acostumbrada a algunos arrebatos de la amazona, así que no se le dificultó entender que acusaba su noticia de ser mentira — ¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo por ti misma? —

Eso hacer— respondió la joven muy decidida

A y Shampoo, no olvides traer las quince ordenes especiales que te encargué— Del otro lado sólo se escuchó un resoplido y colgó satisfecha por su logro. Esto se pondría muy bueno, y tendría comida de más para alimentar gratuitamente a sus invitados que eran como un barril sin fondo.

.

.

.

En el Neko-Haten Mousse estaba preocupado de más por escuchar a su amada Shampoo tan alterada, cuando se ponía a hablar en chino no podía significar nada bueno.

— Zhè shì yīgè huǎngyán— Repetía Shampoo mientras preparaba ordenes especiales como una desquiciada.

¿Qué es lo que es mentira Shampoo, qué te pasa? — Le preguntaba Mouse al refrigerador del restaurante.

—¡Pato tonto, Shampoo estar acá!— Le gritaba furiosa —Chica avariciosa decir que Airen tener fecha para boda con chica violenta, pero yo detener Wǒ fāshì — Juraba para sí misma

—Shampoo, pero si ellos ya tomaron su decisión lo mejor es respetarlo— decía más por conveniencia para él mismo que lo que quisiera ayudar a su eterno rival.

—Seguro ser trampa, pero yo detener, Airen solo amar a Shampoo—

¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —

Solo que Airen vea que Shampoo ser más mujer que chica violenta, esperar aquí, y terminar las quince ordenes especiales—

En esta ocasión intentaría conquistar a su Airen con lo mejor de su artillería, nada de pociones ni magia, no, esto sería mucho mejor… lo convencería utilizando sus atributos de mujer.

Tardó aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, casi lo mismo que tardó Mousse en terminar y empaquetar las diecisiete ordenes especiales, que bien sabía a dónde se dirigían, y por su error en la vista colocó de más en el pedido. Afortunadamente había terminado todo, porque si no lo habría tirado por el paro cardiaco que casi le da. Shampoo estaba despampanante, pero demasiado expuesta para ser vista por alguien no fuera él, estaba usando un qipao que pasaba de lo sexy a ser delirante, era el más corto que había usado en su vida, guardado solo para algún encuentro especial que lo ameritara, así que hoy era el día. Era negro con detalles de flores rojas que no podían hacerla ver más sensual, el corto vestido chino apenas lograba cubrir sus glúteos, y en el pecho se encontraba una abertura en forma de rombo que dejaba ver sus senos nada mal desarrollados, era un manjar a la vista, como un delicioso ciruelo llamado a ser comido lentamente. Pobre Mousse, tuvo que detener el derrame nasal del que fue víctima en ese instante, había sido un error colocarse los lentes precisamente en el instante que ella iba bajando de su habitación.

¿Y tú qué ver pato tonto? Mi belleza solo ser para mi Airen, tú solo ser ayudante en cocina— Dijo despreciando al único chico que la veneraba como a ninguna otra.

Pero Shampoo, yo te amo, nadie va amarte como yo ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Ranma ama a la chica Tendo, sólo yo puedo corresponder a ese amor que sientes y mereces. — Con sus palabras intentaba contener a la amazona, sin darse cuenta que en realidad sólo logró provocar más su furia y determinación por arruinar lo que sea que pasara en el dojo más famoso del distrito.

¿Pero qué cosas decir? yo no entender nada, me voy a ver a mi Airen y detener matrimonio con chica violenta ¡MUEVETE! —

El joven estaba completamente lastimado, ¿será que Shampoo jamás respondería a sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué siempre salía lastimado? ¿Y por qué siempre tenía que ser Ranma el que se quedara con las chicas lindas, el que le arrebatara a su único y desbordado amo? La vio salir, pero al voltear a verla se percató de todas las _verdades_ que delataba el diminuto vestido que la chica usaba, así que decidió seguirla para evitar que hiciera una locura, o que Saotome manchara su honor.

—Shampoo mi amor, espera—

Así salieron dos jóvenes chinos por las calles de Nerima.

.

.

.

Se sentía completamente relajado, como si hubiera dormido tres días seguidos. ¿Pero qué había pasado? _¿Me quedé dormido? Llegaré tarde a la escuela, Akane se va a ir sin mí._ Despertó de golpe sin darse cuenta que en realidad sólo era de tarde, había tomado una buena siesta y comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que lo había llevado a esa situación. _Es cierto, me desmayé, papá y Soun estaban hablando de boda, herederos, NO OTRA VEZ. Debo impedirlo, seguro Akane estará furiosa conmigo, con todos, hemos estado mejor como para que esto la haga enojarse otra vez, ya estábamos peleando menos y hasta podría jurar que se está volviendo más femenina, claro que jamás lo admitiría._

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a bajar, aún no muy seguro de lo que haría para impedir aquello que sospechaba. Se escuchaban risas, un bullicio escalofriante, y lo que más lo aterró fue ver a la menor de las Tendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras conversaba con sus hermanas _¿Qué le pasa a esa boba, qué no ve que nos quieren casar a la fuerza otra vez?_

De lo encerrado que estaba en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar tropezar con el último escalón de las escaleras y caer precipitado, haciendo su entrada aún más triunfal. Todos se giraron al verlo sin dejar las sonrisas que denotaban la mayor de la felicidad.

—Hola hijo, veo que por fin vienes a celebrar las noticias de la boda— mencionó orgullo Soun.

¿Pe, pero, co, cómo, boda? — Su valor por detener la boda fue frustrado por todas las miradas felices y curiosas de los presentes.

—No, yo no, yo solo …— Pero antes de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido una chica china entró por la puerta.

La joven entró por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Ranma de pie mientras un letrero estaba colgado a sus espaldas, decía "FELICIDADES A LOS NOVIOS" provocando la furia y explotando la seguridad de la chica peli-morada. Shampoo fue y abrazó a Ranma con una pasión indescriptible, le restregaba todos sus atributos por el cuerpo, tomaba las manos de él para que la rodearan sin ningún tipo de pudor. Todos estaban atónitos ante la imagen; los hombres mayores confundidos, Happosai solo se deleitaba ante el paisaje que la amazona ofrecía, las dos Tendo mayores algo indignadas, pero con respecto a los que amaban al par de chicos abrazados, se desbordaba una furia que no podían ocultar, unos celos que mandarían a cualquiera a la morgue en ese mismo instante.

Y para empeorar la situación Shampoo abrazada de su Airen comentó— ¿Verdad que tú no casarte con chica violenta? ¿Verdad que no amar a chica fea como Nabiki asegurar? — Decía con algo de miedo por la respuesta

Esas eran las peores situaciones en las que se podía ver inmiscuido, pero sí bien era cierto él esperaba que "algo" pasara para detener otra barbaridad como una boda a la fuerza, así que su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro

¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Yo amar a esa niña tan fea? pero que locura, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo creen que me casaría con alguien que no sabe cocinar, JAMÁS puede ser amable o al menos un poco femenina?, siempre me vive golpeando, ella nunca sería una buena esposa para nadie. —

Ranma notó como la mirada de Akane iba aumentando su nivel de rabia.

—Ni siquiera es un poco bonita... —

El aura de batalla de Akane iba en aumento hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras mal atinadas de su prometido.

—En realidad, cualquier otra mujer puede ser más bonita que ella. Ni quien la quiera como esposa. —

El aura de Akane desapareció, cerró sus ojos, detonando una completa melancolía.

La china no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, creía que al fin sus sueños se volverían realidad. —Yo ser todo eso Airen, tu querer alguien como Shampoo ¿porque no casarnos? —Comentó con mucha ilusión.

Yo no quiero casarme contigo. — Respondió completamente frío.

¿Entonces querer casarte con chica violenta? — Retándolo una vez más.

Claro que no, preferiría casarme con cualquiera, excepto con ella. — Dijo esto último sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, la ilusión que comenzaba a darle a la amazona, y el corazón que destrozaba en Akane.

Con cada palabra el rostro de Shampoo se iluminaba mostrando una sonrisa triunfal un tanto maligna, pero el silencio comenzaba a reinar por parte del resto de los presentes, él pensaba que sus palabras no serían tomadas enserio como siempre, sabrían que solo lo decía para evitar el tema de la boda _¿por qué tenían que ponerse tan serios y pesados?_ Su madre lo miraba con desaprobación, los hombres con mucha molestia, su prometida no reaccionó con el típico golpe, sólo denotaba una tristeza muy grande.

Solamente dos personas miraban con intriga la situación, conteniendo sus emociones pero comenzando a maquinar el peor de los planes para hacer a ese hombre tragarse sus palabras. Mousse dejó de mirar a Shampoo para voltear a ver el rostro de Akane; él mejor que nadie podía comprender lo que se sentía ser humillado y rechazado, y por más que lo pensaba no podía entender qué había hecho esa chica para merecer el desprecio de Saotome, y aún el propio desprecio de su amor Shampoo, tenía que hacer algo.

Por su parte Nabiki no podía comprender y pensaba muy similar a Mousse. Sí, ella pensaba divertirse un poco con la noticia, pero a costa de Shampoo, no a costa de su hermana menor, esa humillación la hizo sentir un poco culpable, _esto no se quedará así Saotome._ Pensó decidida.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo una tremenda cachetada sonó por toda la casa, y a todos les impactó la autora intelectual del crimen, fue la mayor de las Tendo.

De la bofetada tan fuerte que recibió el cuerpo de Ranma giró 180 grados, logrando ver el gigante cartel que tenía a sus espaldas; un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el comedor, la mejilla afectada le ardía, dejándolo sin palabras y completamente boquiabierto leyó ¡FELICIDADES A LOS NOVIOS! Y con letras más pequeñas el cartel continuaba ¡Kasumi & Tofu!

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bueno pues aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y se comience a desenredar esta historia, es diferente a mi anterior relato, pero es algo que realmente siempre quise hacer y con el apoyo de mis amigas Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Mari12, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , continuaremos en ella intentando traerles un mar de emociones. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias por ser parte de nuestra aventura.

Será clasificación M para tener libertad de escribir lo que venga de nuestro hombre entre hombres, hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Promesas

BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER FIC CREADO POR EL GRUPO **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** QUE ME HAN CONCEDIDO EL HONOR DE PONER EN PAPEL LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, FICS DE RANMA. ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON **SU** AKANE.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAP. 2 PROMESAS

 _Flashback_

Era el día de su cumpleaños número diecinueve, para él la celebración nunca había sido tan importante, con su padre y sus entrenamientos no cabía la oportunidad de conmemorar algún evento; sin embargo, en el hogar Tendo las cosas habían cambiado, Kasumi siempre le preparaba un pastel, claro debido a la insistencia de su prometida, al menos ese día no se arriesgaba a preparar algo ella misma, así que pedía ayuda a su hermana mayor.

Salió de su habitación muy temprano, y vio a su prometida que recién llegaba de su trote matutino, solo con verse ambos se ofrecieron una cálida sonrisa. Las cosas habían cambiado, al menos un poco, sobre todo en los momentos en que se encontraban a solas, se daban la oportunidad de sonreírse, podría decirse ¿con amor?, sus rostros se iluminaban, y dejaban un poco la timidez. Lamentablemente esto solo ocurría si estaban a solas, ya que frente a otros seguían siendo los mimos chicos de dieciséis que peleaban y se insultaban por cualquier cosa.

Ranma adormilado se veía tan tierno como apuesto, eso jamás dejaría de ser, y ella aún con sudor corriendo por su frente después de una jornada de ejercicio podía lucir radiante. Después de unos segundos en los que estuvieron admirándose secretamente ella soltó:

—Buen día Ranma, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —

—Ah, hola Akane, sabes que no es importante, no es nada especial— Respondió el arte marcialista, tratando de quitar tensión sobre el momento.

—Pero claro que lo es bobo, sabes que para mí lo es — Dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver el suelo.

—Pues gracias Akane, sigo sin entender cómo es que la fecha te emociona más a ti que a mí — Muy al fondo él sabía a qué se debía se interés de su prometida, podía sentir que le tenía al menos algún tipo de cariño especial, cosa que el correspondía al triple.

—Yo creo que debes sentirte alegre, al menos porque podemos, eh, celebrarlo juntos—

—Sí en eso tienes razón Akane, por cierto, te ves, linda hoy — Dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta. La chica se sonrojo pero mantuvo la vista en su prometido, a veces podía ser tan tierno, hasta que agregó —Sólo espero que tú no me hayas preparando un pastel —

La furia de su prometida empezó a aumentar, pero sin tener sus típicas reacciones excesivamente agresivas, realizó más bien una mueca de enojo.

—Vamos no te enojes, solo era una broma ¿está bien? — Dijo aligerando y aliviando el sentido de la joven.

Ella suavizó sus facciones y volvió a su encantadora sonrisa y abriendo sus enormes ojos color chocolate. —Entiendo, solo bromeas… bueno, espero verte en un momento, claro que te tenemos un pastel, y yo te tengo un regalo. Voy a báñame, nos vemos más tarde — Y se retiró con rumbo a su habitación para coger sus artículos de baño, y antes de abrir la puerta le guiñó el ojo a su prometido, que aún la admiraba embelesado.

 _¿Pero qué acaba de ocurrir? No me golpeó, me guiñó un ojo, se portó amable y ¿femenina?_ Su prometida estaba cambiando, talvez incluso madurando y él no lo había notado, al menos no hasta ahora, pero definitivamente le agradaba, no, más bien le encantaba, porque seguía siendo SU misma Akane, enojona, impulsiva, pero ya no a grados que pusieran en riesgo su salud. Esta Akane además se estaba volviendo hermosa, dejando además de sus actitudes su cuerpo de niña, para convertirse en toda una mujer.

Con esos dulces pensamientos bajó a la cocina para beber un vaso de leche, encontrándose a una atareada Kasumi.

—Hola Kasumi — Saludó el chico.

—Ah, hola Ranma — Respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo, ya que sacaba algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, más de los que debería y estuvo a punto de tirar los huevos, por lo que el chico tuvo que acercarse a ayudarle.

— ¿Otra vez trabajando de más por el dichoso pastel? Akane no debería molestarte con eso — Respondió el chico que en verdad le apenaba la situación, él a diferencia de su padre si valoraba lo que la familia hacía por ellos, y darle más trabajo a su cuñada mayor por su cumpleaños lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

—No digas eso Ranma, Akane lo hace por ti, para mí no es ningún problema, y ella solo quiere verte feliz ¿Qué no te alegra eso? — Cuestionó la chica dulcemente.

—Pues, claro que me alegra Kasumi, Akane se ha portado muy amable conmigo, solo no me gusta dar molestias de más — Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca aún apenado.

—Nada de eso Ranma, ya te dije que para mí no es molestia, además yo lo veo. Ella es feliz haciendo detalles por ti, le gusta verte sonreír, su rostro se ilumina — El chico se sonrojó, no solo por lo que hablaban de su chica marimacho, sino porque alguien más había notado la situación que se había tornado incluso romántica. — ¿A ti te hace feliz que Akane se esfuerce por ti? — Él solo asintió, como si lo hubiera regañado un estricto profesor. —Entonces intenta al menos ser más amable con ella, eso la alegrará mucho, ¿podrías hacerlo Ranma? ¿Ser más amable con Akane, esforzarte como lo ha hecho ella? — Él asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo Kasumi —

 _Fin del flashback_

No pasó ni una semana, una semana y ya había fallado a la promesa que le hizo a su cuñada. Él, el más orgulloso marcialista, el que se convertiría en el mejor, no pudo mantener la promesa que hizo sobre ser más amable con su prometida, pesó más la vergüenza y la irritabilidad de ser casado forzosamente que medir las consecuencias de lo que salía de su boca. Podía comprender a Kasumi, se merecía esa cachetada sin dudas, porque como una cereza en el pastel no solo faltó a su promesa, lo hizo en su cena de compromiso… _Ranma hoy sí que fuiste un baka, debería disculparme._

Todos los miraban seriamente, sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por los que estaban presentes, era como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo, todos se encontraban pasmados, ya sea por el atrevimiento de Kasumi o del gran error que cometió, pero sin duda era incómodo. Soun y su madre lo miraban con decepción, Tofú sintió pena ajena por el muchacho, pero no pudo ocultar una mirada de enojo. Lo que sí le impactó fue la reacción de Kasumi, jamás se imaginó tanta vitalidad de parte de su ahora prometida, seguro lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerla enojar.

Genma se convirtió en panda como cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles, Shampoo se veía igual de confundida que él, su prometida había agachado tanto el rostro que su mirada era imperceptible, pero sabía muy bien que se encontraba triste. Sin embargo, lo quemás le sorprendió fue la actitud de otros dos presentes, Mousse y Nabiki lo miraban como si fuera un bicho al cual aplastar, no había enojo efervescente, eran más bien unas miradas como si tuvieran en frente a alguien sin honor.

 _Debes hacer algo rápido Ranma, reacciona._ Se dijo el joven a sí mismo volteando a ver nuevamente el letrero que anunciaba el compromiso de su cuñada y el quiropráctico.

—Yo, lo siento… estaba confundido — Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada, había cometido un error y lo reconocía, con eso debía bastar ¿no?

Los demás reaccionaron, salieron de su impresión para prestar atención a las palabras del joven, pero la más impactada era la chica de cabellos azulados, abrió sus ojos y su boca completamente sorprendida, su prometido reconocía su error, pediría disculpas, tal vez estaba madurando al fin. Pero Ranma notó la reacción de ella y quedó enmudecido ¿qué le diría? pedirle perdón ahí frente a todos era igual que declarar sus sentimientos y no era algo que pudiera hacer en ese momento, así que dirigió su atención a la mayor de las hermanas.

—Yo lo lamento Kasumi, los felicito a ti y al doctor Tofú — Y pasó rápidamente a sentarse después del bochornoso momento y seca disculpa, no sin antes ser seguido por Shampoo que se pegó más a él y se sentó a su lado.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos pero ya no pudieron decir nada más, el rato amargo ya había pasado. Para "calmar las aguas" el panda sacó un letrero que decía _**Bueno vamos a celebrar, ¿para eso estamos aquí no?**_ Queriendo quitar un poco la atención de su desatinado e imprudente hijo.

Para Akane esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, que ingenua había sido al creer que Ranma le ofrecería disculpas, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Ella no era buena para él, para nadie, no era nada, así la hizo sentir, sentía que todo su ser se derrumbaría ahí mismo, además dejaba que Shampoo se acercara a él de esa manera en un día tan importante para ella y para la familia, por lo que solo pudo atinar —Disculpen — Para salir corriendo de ahí y tan rápido como giró su cuerpo las lágrimas que delataban su corazón ya destrozado brotaban amargamente por sus mejillas.

 _¡Ingenua_! Su mente le gritaba gigantescamente, y sí, había sido una completa ingenua al creer que el bobo de su prometido se disculparía con ella, tonta.

.

.

Llegó al estanque y se sentó ahí abrazando sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su fino rostro, de manera tan abundante como si fuera la lluvia misma. Hablando para sí misma decía — ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad soy tan mala prometida? Jamás me verás cómo esposa ¿cierto? ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué? — Continuaba repitiendo en lágrimas, hasta que una voz respondió a sus preguntas.

— Es porque es un ciego, y mira que soy yo quién lo digo — Dijo Mousse que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, intentando aligerar su carga.

— Mousse, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro con los demás— Secando sus lágrimas con mucha vergüenza.

El joven continuó su comentario ignorando la pregunta de la chica— Tú eres una chica dulce, eres amable y atenta con los demás, no deberías menospreciarte por las cosas que él dice, además yo te entiendo Tendo, sé lo que es sentirse rechazado y humillado por la persona que más amas —

— Y ¿cómo es que lo toleras Mousse? ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo con eso? yo siento que ya no puedo más — Y se echó a llorar nuevamente.

El chico se hacía la misma pregunta muchas veces, a veces le gustaba pensar que solo con su amor la amazona cambiaría, pero el tiempo y los años pasaban y no parecía dar resultado… Iba a dar esa ilusión como respuesta, hasta que una tercera voz los interrumpió.

— Es porque los dos son unos tontos —

Los chicos voltearon a ver a la interlocutora que los insultaba así sin más, era Nabiki Tendo.

— Nabiki no creo que sea momento para tus insultos — reclamó Akane.

— Te equivocas hermanita, este es justo el momento para ser sincera y abrirte los ojos, a los dos de hecho — Mencionó esto haciendo una mueca de satisfacción.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas Nabiki? —

— No es difícil darse cuenta de lo que pasa, te ahogas en un vaso de agua hermanita…— Comentó sin compadecerse de su hermana que se encontraba muy confundida — Dime ¿Por qué te afectan tanto las palabras de Ranma? —

— ¿Cómo que por qué?... — Miraba fijamente a su hermana quién levantaba una ceja, no había duda esperaba su respuesta, así que suspiró resignada y continuó — Porque lo amo Nabiki, por eso me duele tanto lo que diga, sé que a veces puedo ser difícil, pero intento cambiar, intento ser mejor para él, pero siempre parece no ser suficiente, se atrevió a decir todo eso enfrente a todos, frente a papá, ¡frente a Kasumi!, incluso hasta a ella le colmó la paciencia —

— Ahí está el problema Akane, has intentado cambiar por él, ¡por él!, pero necesitas haces algo por ti, tú necesitas tomar el valor de hacer algo por ti misma, que no te dañen sus palabras, debes hacer que el tonto de Ranma te valore, si lo amas comienza a hacer las cosas diferente—

La peliazul se quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermana, entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero sencillamente se encontraba tan dolida cómo para ponerse a pensar que podía o debía hacer.

— Akane yo tal vez no sea la mejor persona para dar consejos sobre esto, lo que sí te puedo decir es que no deben dañarte las palabras de Ranma, claro que eres bonita, eres muy amable, no termino de entender cómo es que él puede siquiera insinuar todo eso de ti, nadie debería dañar a alguien tan linda, menos si tienen el privilegio de tenerte como prometida — Le decía todo esto de manera completamente sincera sin importarle estar enfrente de la mediana Tendo.

Para la chica era como devolverle paz a su alma, es difícil sentirse dañada y ofendida como acaba de ocurrir, y que de las personas menos esperadas venga un consuelo tan inusual; por parte de su hermana, con toda su cruel sinceridad pero tan necesaria, y por parte de Mousse de manera comprensiva, tierna, sutil, sentía como si con sus palabras volvía a respirar, volvía a percibir el fresco aroma del césped, el sonido del agua en el estanque siendo removido por el vaivén de los peces, el viento revoloteando sus cabellos. Pero como si recibiera un nuevo golpe, ocurrió algo que la hizo cortar su respiración, definitivamente no se esperaba algo así, Mousse se acercó a ella y empezó a secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos de manera muy tierna, el mismo chico que en más de una ocasión la intentó secuestrar, ahora estaba ahí alejando su llanto y su dolor, con palabras que solo esperaba de alguien más, fue un momento mágico, pero sin duda de lo más extraño e interesante.

Nabiki observaba la imagen y fue como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza cientos de ideas cruzaron entre sí. Claro que había mucho por hacer y ahora tenía las piezas claves de un rompecabezas, en el que sabía la que salía ganando era su hermana menor, pero se la debía después de todas las malas jugadas que le había hecho pasar.

— Claro que no debe afectarle lo que diga el tonto de Ranma, pero él va a tragarse todas sus palabras, y yo voy a ayudarte Akane — sonreía con suficiencia — Necesitas hacer algo para que se arrepienta, que sepa que ya no puede seguir burlándose de ti… Y eso va también para ti Mousse — Ambos se quedaron estáticos, Nabiki hablaba muy enserio, y se sentían muy confundidos _—_ Las cosas con Shampoo nunca te han salido como lo planeas, ya es tiempo de que hagamos algo al respecto _—_.

— ¿Qué pretendes Tendo? — Preguntó Mousse muy intrigado, si se trataba de hacer cambiar los otros dos seguro quería ser parte del plan.

— Sí, ¿De qué hablas Nabiki? — Agregó la peliazul.

— Ya lo sabrán, muy pronto. Pero este no es momento Akane, es la cena de compromiso de Kasumi, ellas nos necesita ahí, pero al terminar les explicó, ¿están de acuerdo? — Los dos asintieron esperanzados en el que cambio del que hablaba la castaña.

— Las cosas cambiarán para ambos, se los prometo, ahora regresemos — Y así todos se dirigieron de nuevo al comedor, esperando que al entrar las cosas tomaran un giro diferente.

Para Akane era un momento muy importante de su vida, ella tomó la decisión de no volverse a dejar lastimar por su prometido, ella merecía más, que extraño que fueran Mousse y Nabiki los que tuvieran que venir hacerla entrar en razón, simplemente no lo entendía, pero lo agradecía. Algún día les preguntaría que los llevó a seguirla cuando salió de la vista de todos.

 _Momentos antes en el comedor_

 _Ranma se quedó como piedra, como el idiota que siempre ha sido. No puedo creer que se comporte así con su prometida, si no la quiere no tiene por qué tratarla así, ese mismo dolor que me han hecho sentir a mí jamás se lo desearía a nadie._

 _Un minuto… va a disculparse_

— _Yo lo lamento Kasumi, los felicito a ti y al doctor Tofú — Dijo Ranma_

 _Por su puesto que no lo hizo, es un cobarde. En verdad que no lo entiendo, él lo tiene todo, sus padres están con él, lo apoyan, además tiene en los Tendo un hogar, personas que lo han acogido como uno más de la familia. Tiene una prometida muy bonita, y no tiene que hacer absolutamente nada para estar con ella, a diferencia de mí, que me ha costado la vida misma estar cerca de Shampoo, desprecios y maltratos en el Neko-Hanten, y él nada ¡NADA! Y encima trata mal a esa pobre chica._

 _Se va, Akane Tendo sí que se ve triste. Debo hacer algo._

— _Te vas a arrepentir Ranma Saotome— Le dice el amazona al chico de la trenza con una mirada asesina en su rostro._

 _Por su lado, Nabiki observó la situación a detalle, le impresionó mucho la reacción del chico de la túnica, jamás imaginó que sería él quien fuera corriendo tras Akane, pero sonó muy seguro al decirle a Ranma que se iba a arrepentir, y ella seguro querría contribuir. Tomó solo un par de minutos para comenzar a formar un plan muy interesante en su mente y salir por los otros dos. No sin antes acercarse a Ranma y susurrarle en el oído. —Es una promesa Saotome, tómalo como eso o te arrepentirás—_

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Aquí está el capítulo 2 de nuestro fic… como pueden ver es un momento muy dramático en el que no ocurre mucho pero toman decisiones muy importantes. Es especial porque nos hace comprender el pasado y dar pie al futuro por venir… las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , agradecemos la respuesta que ha tenido, los que han comentado, seguido o señalado esta historia entre sus favoritas y esperamos que sigan aquí para lo que viene.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornados por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

Y respondiendo a los reviews:

 **Silvia PB:** Amiga sabes que espero que te siga gustando para que no me hagas el truco de las castañas :p

 **Yeka453:** Un honor para mí que me sigan en mi locura, y también estén ahí para frenarme cuando me aloco de más :D

 **Lenna0813:** Gracias por tu review, nosotras también amamos a nuestro Ranma, pero como bien lo dices, en esta ocasión le tocará aprender la lección.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Espero que con lo que viene recuperes tu fe en la reina de hielo, sabe que la regó en esta ocasión, pero será muy importante para lo que viene ;)

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Definitivamente la cachetada de Kasumi fue la gran sorpresa de la noche, creo que para todos, aquí quedó aclarado el por qué. En cuanto a Nabiki comparto tus sentimientos, puede ser tan mala o buena como se proponga, pero sin duda es grandiosa.

 **Paulayjoaqui:** Gracias por tu review, si esa bocasa de Ranma tendrá consecuencias, esperemos que te guste lo que sucede más adelante.

 **Juany Rdz:** Gracias por tus porras amiga, es muy importante para mí el apoyo que me dan todas, besoooos.

 **Hana Note:** Y la Legión debe continuar en su misión, no podría lograrlo sin todo tu apoyo.

 **znta:** You´re very close to figuring out what´s coming up for Ranma, he WILL regret it.

 **ivardosan:** gracias por la observación, espero que cada vez salgan mejor esos detalles, y ojalá te siga gustando la historia.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** ¿Cómo se habrá sentido Ranma para desmayarse así? jajaja quién sabe, tal vez más adelante exprese más _esos_ sentimientos :p

 **Alexa:** Esperemos que te siga gustando la historia y que te sorprendamos con lo que viene :D

 **AdryRVL:** Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada, espero actualizar al menos una vez por semana y traerles muchas emociones :D

 **Guest:** Lamento que aún no hubiera más capítulos, estaba recién salidito, pero espero publicar sin dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo.

 **Brenda:** Hola, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, deseo de verdad que este haya sido de tu agrado y estés preparada para lo que viene ;)

 **Guest:** Yes he was!

 **Guest:** Que bueno saber que atrapé una víctima en el engaño de la boda jejeje, no te creas, era confusión de Ranma y como siempre los mal entendidos están a la orden del día. Que padre que hayas escuchado del grupo, eres bienvenida unirte a nuestro grupo de whats cuando gustes. Y ojalá la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. ;)


	3. Planes

BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER FIC CREADO POR EL GRUPO **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** QUE ME HAN CONCEDIDO EL HONOR DE PONER EN PAPEL LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, FICS DE RANMA. ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON **SU** AKANE.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 3 PLANES

Vaya que había sido un día largo, muy largo. Comenzó como cualquier otro, ir a la facultad donde combinaba las clases con las prácticas de fisioterapia necesarias para concluir la carrera en la que había ingresado. Siempre volvía agotada, dispuesta a tomarse un delicioso baño o entrenar un poco para estirar los músculos, pero el día de hoy superó todas las expectativas. Llegar y toparse con la noticia del compromiso de Kasumi, algo que todos esperaban sin duda fue momento de alegría, incluso pensó compartir la felicidad con su prometido.

Ranma sabía de su antiguo amor hacia Tofu, incluso podría jurar que en ocasiones se ponía celoso, cuando ella le sonreía o visitaba el consultorio solo con el fin de saludarlo. Su prometido ponía las manos en la nuca y decía uno de sus típicos comentarios —Otra vez molestando marimacho, no creo que el doctor quiera estar viendo a una chica tan fea— Akane estaba tan acostumbrada a sus comentarios que les restaba importancia, solo resoplaba y rodaba sus ojos, parecía un niño celoso más que otra cosa, claro que jamás se atrevía a enfrentarlo, sabía que el inmaduro negaría todo.

Por eso sentía que muy en el fondo su celoso prometido se alegraría con la noticia, además claro por el aprecio que le tenía a Kasumi y al mismo doctor. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ella no podía entender porque Ranma se mostraba tan extraño. Cuando bajó se veía confundido, casi molesto, y luego ocurrió lo peor, llegó Shampoo y las cosas perdieron todo sentido. La china diciéndole a Ranma que de verdad no amaba a la peliazul, él diciendo el estilo de cosas a lo que estaba acostumbrada, nada era sorpresa, hasta que se atrevió a cruzar una línea que jamás habían cruzado. Ranma dijo que no la quería como esposa, que no sería buena esposa para nadie, él, el mismo chico que en momentos de amenaza y peligro inminente gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era SU PROMETIDA, que era SUYA, que la había hecho sentir amada, deseada, correspondida, ese mismo chico hoy decía frente a todos que no la deseaba como esposa, y lo hizo estando en los brazos de Shampoo. Nada había sido tan humillante, tan decepcionante, tan vergonzoso, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué así? No lo lograba comprender absolutamente nada, y para colmo Ranma dijo una disculpa tan seca, tan desvergonzada, definitivamente no se percató de lo que logró encender en los demás, sobre todo en la chica más especial para él.

Continuando con lo inesperado tanto su hermana como Mousse le sorprendieron, el amazona con su ternura y Nabiki con esa determinación por ayudarla jamás antes vista, claro que todos esos hermosos sentimientos que empezó a construir por la castaña comenzaron a desvanecerse al regresar a la cena.

Nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema sobre el asunto de Ranma, incluso Soun, que en otro momento le hubiera gritado con su cara fantasmal de desmedidas proporciones por el honor de su hijita, por hoy prefería evitarse las molestias, estaba muy concentrado hablando sobre los detalles de la boda. Pero la que se llevó el premio a la impertinencia de seguro que fue Nabiki, ella aseguraba que debían tener una boda estilo occidental, los vestidos son más hermosos y más glamurosos, las decoraciones, la fiesta (no por nada había compartido tanto tiempo con sus amigas americanas de la facultad de economía, seguro estaban teniendo una influencia importante en ella). Por su lado Kasumi solo expresaba que era su sueño tener una ceremonia tradicional, con su kimono y las costumbres propias de su país, del mismo modo que hicieron sus padres. Pero a Nabiki no le gusta perder, y seguro no se perdería la oportunidad de verse grandiosa, así que hizo un trato imposible de rechazar. Se haría la ceremonia tradicional, pero la recepción se haría al estilo occidental, y si accedían ella se encargaría de la decoración, además de regalarle a Kasumi su vestido de novias occidental, no había nada que perder.

Todo sonaba muy bien hasta que se atrevió a señalar su segunda condición, debido a que la boda implicaría el doble de trabajo, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, así que tomando ideas de lo más occidentales, propuso que todas las chicas cercanas a la novia participaran como damas de honor… incluso Shampoo estaba invitada. Eso era el colmo, cómo se le ocurría a su hermana tomar semejante decisión, estaba a punto de reclamar, de gritar, de ponerse furiosa, como si otra vez tuviera dieciséis en un ataque de celos desbordados, pero su hermana le arrojó una mirada asesina para que se contuviera, y casi pudo percibir que solo con un movimiento disimulado de sus labios le dijo —Tengo un plan— y con su orgullo haciéndole nudos en su estómago no tuvo otra opción que seguirles la corriente.

La joven amazona no hizo otra cosa más que alegrarse y aceptar inmediatamente. No le parecía extraño que la consideraran para algo tan especial, como hace algunas navidades cuando cantaron juntas en la fiesta que Kasumi organizó, a pesar de todo ella siempre había estado conectada a la hermanas Tendo de alguna manera, y no percibió la sonrisa malévola que le dirigía Nabiki a su hermana menor en ese momento.

Cuantas noticias, cuantas sorpresas y cuantas confusiones, y como para cerrar con broche de oro la "hermosa" velada antes de retirarse, y aprovechando que Shampoo no se despegaba de Ranma, Nabiki aprovechó para acercarse a Mousse y llevarse a Akane para hablar los tres.

— _Los espero mañana en el café "El Invitado" en el Ikebukuro, a las 2 de la tarde, tenemos que hablar—_

 _Mousse aceptó inmediatamente, ya se las arreglaría para escaparse del Neko-Hanten, pero Akane no se veía muy convencida —Pero Nabiki…—_

— _Pero nada Akane, te prometí que haríamos algo, y no debemos tardar, no si esperas que Ranma reaccione y que Shampoo se le despegue—_

— _Mi Shampoo, cómo es que pudo fijarse en ese bobo de Saotome y no en mí— Dijo el joven, casi casi llorando. Estaba claro que seguía muy enamorado de la china, por no decir idiotizado._

 _Pobre Mousse pensó la chica, esto no solo sería para ella, tal vez también podría ayudar al chino en el proceso, tal vez lo mejor era guiarse por su loca hermana._

— _De acuerdo Nabiki, nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 2— Dijo más convencida._

Todo eso había ocurrido durante el día y más que los acontecimientos, la tenían agotada la impresionante cantidad de sentimientos que experimentó. Alegría, asombro, tristeza, vergüenza, rabia, celos, decepción, esperanza, duda, y ahora ansiedad, esa maldita ansiedad de no saber qué planeaba su hermana, la ansiedad de no comprender qué pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Ranma, es más, la ansiedad que le provocaba no comprender otras de sus emociones ¿qué fue eso que sintió cuando Mousse la consoló? Sintió paz claro, algo que le habían arrebatado en ese momento, pero… ¿había algo más? No, claro que no, solo fue eso, le ayudó contar con alguien en quien apoyarse era bueno sentirse comprendida al menos una vez, y con esos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida

Por su parte, Ranma se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Akane, preocupado, nervioso, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Le agradaba poder refugiarse en su lugar favorito, justo arriba de la habitación de su prometida, sus pensamientos comenzaban, continuaban y terminaban con ella. ¿Cómo es que todo le había salido mal? Casi, como siempre. Casi porque esta vez se llevaba el premio al mayor error, mira que confundir la boda de Kasumi con otro intento de boda forzada, _esta vez sí cometiste un error Ranma,_ pensó para sí, y dentro de sus cavilaciones comenzó a hablar solo.

—Eso no estuvo bien, nada salió bien, no debí confundirme, todo por culpa de papá y el tío Soun, ¿Qué nunca pueden quedarse callados? Además, ¿por qué Akane tenía que salir así? Ya debería saber que no lo decía enserio, que me sentía presionado, de todas formas, creo que debo disculparme, no se veía bien. Sí eso haré _—_ Y saltó desde el tejado hacía la ventana de la joven.

Tocó una vez, y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, pero en lugar de rendirse empujó la ventana y esta cedió completamente. _Esta boba, ni siquiera puede cerrar bien una ventana, luego tengo que estarla rescatando si la secuestran_. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su prometida dormida. _Es tan hermosa, no entiendo por qué sigo diciendo que es fea, cuando siento todo lo contrario._ Y como si en sus sueños Akane respondiera a sus pensamientos dijo mientras dormía _—_ Ranma ¿Por qué? _—_ El chico se quedó de piedra, recordó el motivo al que venía, tenía que disculparse, al ver a su prometida tan profundamente dormida, tan bella, tan pacifica, le causó un revuelo de emociones, pero con esas últimas palabras comprendió que la chica si se encontraba afectada, tenía que encontrar la manera de disculparse, pero no así. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar y se retiró.

Al salir no se percató de las últimas palabras que en su sonambulismo dijo la muchacha —Ya no, ya no—

.

.

.

Ella se levantó muy temprano, demasiado temprano, ya que el frío de la ventana comenzó a calarle cerca de las 5 de la mañana, y sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño decidió comenzar su rutina matutina, era sábado y tenía todo el día libre, bueno a excepción de la cita con su hermana y Mousse a las dos de la tarde, eso la tenía absolutamente ansiosa.

Había determinado ser una persona diferente, ella lo necesitaba, ya no dejarse dominar por sus emociones, y eso lo había estado manejando desde hace ya un tiempo, pero lo que respecta a su prometido seguía en entrenamiento.

Se preparó para su rutina de trote y ejercicios y demoró más de la cuenta, para las 6:45 de la mañana regresó completamente sudada y agotada nuevamente, así que se echó un baño y regresó a su cuarto a dormir.

Ranma despertó cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana, dispuesto a buscar a Akane, pero el delicioso olor a desayuno lo atrapó, tal vez ella estaría ahí. Pero se dio cuenta que en el comedor faltaba precisamente su chica favorita, su cara no ocultaba nada, se notaba que la buscaba con la mirada.

—Si buscas a Akane probablemente no venga a desayunar, anoche se encontraba muy agotada— Mencionó Nabiki en un tono frío, ella pudo percartarse de la salida matutina de la joven, pero prefirió tratar de pegar en la culpa de Ranma. Y el otro no se hizo esperar con sus comentarios, igual o peor de desatinados.

—No sé de qué hablas, ni quien quiera ver a esa boba más temprano, mejor así, no me siento con ganas de discutir.

A la castaña no le sorprendió la desabrida y mentirosa respuesta de su cuñadito, no por nada era Nabiki Tendo, ella aún estaba despierta cuando el chico entró a la ventana de su hermana, seguro quería aclarar las cosas, pero el cobarde no se atreve a hacerlo —Ya lo veremos Saotome, ya lo veremos— Dijo con voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

— ¿Dijiste algo Nabiki? — Preguntó Kasumi

—Nada Kasumi, la comida está deliciosa— Tratando de desviar el tema

—Muchas gracias hermana, aunque esta vez me he quedado sin muchos ingredientes, ¿podrías ir a traer algunos al terminar el desayuno?, aún tengo pendientes aquí en la casa—

—Discúlpame Kasumi, pero ya quedé de ver a unas amigas para realizar un proyecto, y es en un departamento cerca del centro de Tokio, demorará todo el día, pero Ranma puede ir, no es que tenga mucho que hacer— Era una excusa perfecta para sacarlo de casa, al menos por unas horas y evitar que viera a Akane, si se disculpaba ahora, no es que fuera algo malo, pero su hermanita probablemente volvería a acceder a darle otra oportunidad y mandaría su plan a la borda, y eso es lo que no quería que pasara, su cuñadito tenía que aprender la lección.

— ¡Oye! — Iba a reclamar el chico hasta que miró a Kasumi con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Podrías Ranma? Realmente lo necesito, y si vas prometo darte doble ración en la comida.

—Está bien Kasumi, solo dame la lista de lo que necesitas— Respondió un poco más animado y resignado.

—Claro, terminando el desayuno te la doy—

Y así continuó la mañana, Ranma salió de casa a buscar la interminable lista de ingredientes que Kasumi le había dado, tardó un poco más de 3 horas en hacer las compras. Para esto Akane ya había hecho algo de tarea en casa, y se encontraba preparándose para su cita, aunque ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarle así, solo era una comida con su hermana y un amigo, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Akane sin duda estaba madurando, en su persona, incluso su cuerpo, lástima que su guardarropa opinara lo contrario, seguía usando la misma ropa desde los 15 años, y ese día decidió usar un vestido naranja con una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga, a pesar de que era casi verano, y que por cierto, resultaba poco favorecedor para su figura.

Era casi la una de la tarde, Ranma se encontraba mirando la televisión después se aventura por todos los mercados habidos y por haber en Nerima, y vio a su prometida bajar las escaleras, era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella, no habían hablado desde el incidente pero no quería quedarse así. Hasta que escuchó a la chica gritar —Voy a salir— Y como siempre su boca es más rápida que su cerebro.

—¿En serio vas a salir? Con lo que traes más bien parece que vas a asustar a alguien, pareces una calabaza.

La chica enfureció en demasía, pero con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir solo respondió —No pedí tu opinión Ranma, ¿por qué mejor no vas a admirar a tus otras prometidas que si son las lindas en lugar de estarme criticando? —

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa alguien tocó la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo— Dijo Akane —Hola gracias por venir, ya te esperaba—

 _¿Con quién está hablando la tonta de Akane?_ Se acercó a la puerta y vaya que le sorprendió lo que vio, un chico de túnica blanca, gafas y cabello largo. _¿Qué hace Mousse aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que lo estaba esperando?_ Y antes de ir a hacer papilla de amazona con el inesperado invitado, Kasumi lo llamó.

—Ranma, que pena, perdón por molestarte, pero te faltó algo de la lista, y es muy importante para la cena. ¿Te importaría ir otra vez a buscarlo? — Ay, esto no podía estar pasando, pero si alguien merecía ayuda esa era Kasumi, resignado asintió, y para cuando acordó los otros dos ya se habían marchado. Pero definitivamente ya tenía que arreglar la situación.

.

.

.

El camino de Nerima al Ikebukuro no era largo, solo hacían alrededor de unos treinta minutos en bus y un poco de caminata. Para los dos jóvenes la situación se tornaba incómoda, definitivamente eran las últimas personas con las que pensaban pasar un sábado en la tarde, pero estaba resultando de lo más placentero, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho. No más de un ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las cosas en el restaurante?, pero sin peleas, Mousse era todo un caballero, iba de su lado, resultaba extraño tener a un chico así y no en una malla. Al llegar al restaurante él le abrió la puerta y acomodó el asiento de la chica para que se sentara, eran atenciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

Aún era temprano y tuvieron que pedir para no verse tan extraños, solo pidieron té para comenzar.

—¿Y qué crees que tenga tu hermana en mente? — Preguntó Mousse interrumpiendo el silencio que los había abordado en el camino.

—No lo sé, en verdad que no lo sé, es mi hermana pero, nadie podría comprender lo que pasa por su cabeza—

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —

—¿Hablaban de mí? — Una tercera voz los interrumpió, era la voz de Nabiki.

—Claro, ¿de quién más? ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí Nabiki? Espera antes de que me contestes ¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir invitar a Shampoo para ser dama de la boda de Kasumi? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que hizo ayer, la forma en que iba vestida, la forma en que se fue encima de Ranma? Decía cada vez más alterada con el aura a punto de explotar.

Nabiki que se encontraba recargada en su silla tranquilamente con las piernas cruzadas de forma muy femenina, echó un bostezo en señal de aburrimiento y comentó —¿Ya terminaste tu berrinche? — Se enderezó un poco en su silla para continuar —Te dije que tengo un plan, y es necesario tener a Shampoo cerca para que se dé cuenta de todo, además ni tú ni yo ayudaremos a Kasumi con el asunto de la comida, aunque no te guste ella es mejor cocinando que nosotras dos, y no queremos exponer a los invitados a una intoxicación y arruinar el día más importante para ella, ¿no es verdad? —

Akane resopló muy indignada —De acuerdo, en eso puede que tengas algo de razón, ¿pero por qué ella? ¿Por qué no alguien como Ukyo por ejemplo? No es tan odiosa como Shampoo, perdón por eso Mousse pero es la verdad— Al chico pato le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente.

—En primer lugar porque Ukyo no se encuentra en Nerima, sabes que anda abriendo nuevos Ucchan en otras ciudades, y en segundo lugar no es a ella a quién le queremos dar una lección ¿o sí? —

Akane entendió el punto, además de que Kasumi no tenía problema con la china, y merecía recibir un poco de ayuda, así que dejó el asunto ser.

—Mejor ya dinos que pretendes Tendo— Interrumpió Mousse, desesperado por conocer el plan de la chica. Él mismo había prometido hacer pagar a Ranma, pero no se había puesto a pensar muy bien en cómo lo haría.

—Claro Mousse, para eso estamos aquí. Dime una cosa ¿cómo es tu relación con Shampoo? —

—¿Mi, mi, R relación c-con Shampoo? — La pregunta sí que lo descoloco, no es que no le encantara la idea de tener una relación, con la chica de cabellos violetas, es solo que la que mantenían no era la que él quisiera.

—Sí eso dije, ¿cómo es tu relación con Shampoo? — Preguntó de lo más serena mirando lo linda que tenía sus uñas el día de hoy.

—Veras, pues, yo… como saben yo trabajo para ella en el Neko-Hanten, vine de China para estar con ella, siempre le digo mis sentimientos pero ella continua rechazándolos, a pesar de que hago todo por ella, hago todo lo que me pide y también sigo las ordenes de la bruja de su abuela. — Iba a seguir hablando de su desafortunada vida y desafortunado destino pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

—Hasta ahí Mousse, ahí está la respuesta que querías— Al chico nuevamente se le resbaló una gota de sudor, ya que no comprendía como eso le daría una respuesta.

—Ahora Akane, ¿cómo es tu relación con Ranma? —

—Ah, pues, nosotros siempre peleamos, entre nosotros pero también con otros, cuando llega alguien intentando hacerme daño él me defiende y yo a él, últimamente había sido menos grosero, hasta algo amable, y cuando algo malo sucede incluso dice que soy su prometida— Dijo arrugando la tela de su vestido, jamás había querido hablar con alguien de la relación, situación que la tenía de lo más avergonzada.

Para Nabiki no era sorpresa que su hermana siempre viera lo mejor de los demás, inclusive del tonto de su prometido, era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero resultaba fastidioso ese enamoramiento que se le notaba hasta los huesos, y ver que no sea correspondida de la misma manera. Por eso es que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, nada más.

—Ahí tienen sus respuestas chicos, la relación que llevan con los otros es lo que los tiene así, y sé exactamente como remediarlo—

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La chica sonrió al tener la absoluta atención de su hermana y su nuevo amigo, por no decir cómplice y siguió —Tenemos que quitarle a esos dos lo más seguro que tienen—

—Sigo sin entender—

—Explícate Tendo—

—Shampoo y Ranma se comportan así porque saben que tienen el camino seguro, así que debemos quitarles lo que más seguro tienen, A USTEDES — Los otros dos se quedaron mudos, no sabían si tenía razón, ni sí eran así de importantes. —Sé lo que están pensando, qué como lo vamos a hacer es muy simple, Mousse tú dices que siempre estás a disposición de lo que quieran Shampoo y su abuela ¿no? — El joven asintió —Y Akane, Ranma siempre alega que es tu prometido cuando las cosas se ponen realmente serias ¿no es así? — Su hermana también asintió —Entonces eso es lo que vamos a quitarles… Mousse tú vas a dejar de ser y hacer todo lo que Shampoo quiere, ¿qué no ves que a ninguna mujer le gusta eso de un hombre? ¿No lo demostró incluso el tonto de Ranma con el incidente de la joya? Si el otro huye, el perseguido se convierte en el perseguidor.

—Lo siento Nabiki, es que así son las cosas en mi tribu, la mujer es la que domina, y el hombre obedece— Intentó justificarse el amazona

—Pero no estamos en tu tribu, estamos en Japón, tienes libertad de cambiar y hacerte respetar si lo deseas, y no quiero discusiones. Vas a empezar a decir que no, ante Shampoo y esa bruja de su abuela, y te repito, no quiero discusiones— Levantó el dedo en señal de que no quería ser interrumpida. —En cuanto a ti Akane, vamos a medir si Ranma solo está contigo con el compromiso de nuestro padre, o porque siente algo por ti, lo averiguaremos de una vez por todas.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso Nabiki? —

—A partir de hoy dejarás de ser su prometida— Y sonrió con malicia.

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Aquí tienen la tercer entrega de nuestro fic, ¿Qué planea Nabiki? ¿Esperaban algo así? ¿Qué les pareció? No me odien, les prometemos que esto es necesario, pero dará frutos en su momento… Las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , esperamos que sigan acompañándonos en esta historia que hacemos con mucho cariño.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

 **POR ÚLTIMO… PREGUNTA SOLO PARA VERDADEROS FANS:** ¿Saben a cuál café hago referencia? Premio al primero que responda.

Y respondiendo a los reviews:

 **paulayjoaqui:** Gracias por tu comentario, y bien lo has dicho lo de Ranma es cobardía, espero que con esto que va a pasar se le quite, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque ahora sí se viene lo bueno… SALUDOS ;)

 **Lenna0813:** Es genial que ya estés en el grupo, gracias por seguirnos y espero que te guste lo que está tramando Nabiki, nos leemos por aquí y por allá :p

 **Juany Rdz:** Gracias por tu apoyo mamá Nodoka, sin tu poyo no sería lo mismo :D

 **Silvia PB:** Y seguiremos echando a andar el ratoncito para traer momentos bien emocionantes

 **Yeka453:** Espero que este también te haya gustado, saben que quería hacer más pero el tiempo no me permitió, así que fui mala y lo dejé en suspenso jojojo

 **znta:** I really don´t think he´s ready for what´s coming, he doesn´t even suspect it… I hope you keep reading our story and keep giving us your reviews ;)

 **Hana Note:** Claro que vamos por más ¿Qué haría yo sin tus recomendaciones y revisiones? Eres parte muy importante de este fic.

 **KarenPin91:** Que bueno que te guste, espero que no estés sufriendo demasiado con este cap.

 **Nao Soatome Malfoy:** Gracias por tus grandiosos reviews, yo creo que con este cap ese amor-odio por Nabiki se intesificó… y apenas vamos comenzado

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Yo también he leído ese fic, y varios Mousse&Akane, y el 90% de ellos ¡SIN CONCLUIR! Eso me frustró demasiado, me encanta la dinámica y lo que se puede obtener de ella, por eso es que nos motivamos a hacer este fic, y vamos con todo hasta el final.

 **CARO:** Verdad que sí, yo creo que Kasumi hace por sus hermanas lo que sea, y pues no podía quedarse así. Gracias por comentar y esperemos que te siga gustando esta historia.

 **Kiku27:** Al contrario amiga, yo soy tu fan, gracias por estar ahí para apoyarme y frenarme en mis ideas locas ;)

 **Brenda:** Ojalá este tercer cap te haya gustado, gracias por esperar actualización, esperamos no decepcionarte ;)

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Sabes que Nabiki es muy inteligente, lo que tiene en mente es tan malévolo, pero tiene que ser así si queremos hacer a Ranma madurar… te quiero amiga, SALUDOS


	4. Cambios

BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER FIC CREADO POR EL GRUPO **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** QUE ME HAN CONCEDIDO EL HONOR DE PONER EN PAPEL LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, FICS DE RANMA. ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON **SU** AKANE.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 4 CAMBIOS

—¿Pero qué dices Nabiki?— Reaccionando muy alterada la peliazul

—¿Akane dejará de ser prometida de Ranma? ¿Cómo?— Preguntando igual de sorprendido el amazona, al mismo tiempo que la chica.

— Eso déjenmelo a mí— respondió la castaña con seguridad.

—Pero Nabiki…— Comenzó a hablar muy nerviosa la menor de las Tendo mientras movía sus dedos haciendo círculos —yo, yo no he dicho que quiera romper el compromiso con Ranma, sólo que quisiera que, que sea más honesto con sus sentimientos, ¿es necesario Nabiki?—

—Por supuesto que es necesario hermanita, dijiste que quieres saber si quiere estar contigo de verdad o solo por el compromiso de nuestros padres ¿no? pues este será el momento para averiguarlo. Ya no tendrá el compromiso como excusa para defenderte, o estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo, tendrá que hacerlo por voluntad propia. ¿No es perfecto?— Concluyó la mediana sumamente orgullosa de su plan, de hecho se preguntaba cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes. — Además, no será una cancelación del compromiso, será una suspensión, créeme, tengo todo planeado—

—Bueno, está bien, puede que tengas algo de razón, ¿pero cómo convencerás a papá? Dudo que vaya a estar de acuerdo —

— Ya te lo dije, eso será sencillo, estará demasiado ocupado con el compromiso de Kasumi, tendrá que aceptarlo—

— Si tú lo dices—

— Ya bueno, ahora que eso está decidido vamos a la segunda parte del plan— dijo en tono aburrido.

— ¿Segunda parte?—

— ¿Qué hay más?—

— Pero claro que hay más, ¿apoco creen que el cambio en tu "prometido" y la gatita se va a dar mágicamente? —

— Eh, Ah— Los otros dos solo pudieron balbucear un poco, pero Nabiki respondió por ellos y siguió con su explicación.

— Pero por supuesto que no. No solo necesitan negarse a ellos o ser inaccesibles, por el contrario, ahora deber hacer que ellos los deseen a ustedes, pero para eso necesitamos unos cambios—

— Hay Nabiki, esto no me gusta para nada—

— Y a nadie le gusta eso que traes puesto, pareces una calabaza—

— ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?—

— Pues de tu ropa hermanita, ¿de qué más? te vistes como abuela, mucha de tu ropa es una talla arriba de la tuya, no te favorece ¿no es cierto Mousse? —

El aura de batalla de Akane estaba aumentando gracias a la furia que emanaba de ella, así que el joven no se atrevió a coincidir con la castaña ni a contradecirla — Yo, yo no sé de qué hablas Tendo, a mí no me metas, aunque es verdad, puede que no sea la mejor elección para…— No pudo continuar ya que Akane le había dado tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

— Creí que ya habías dominado tu mal genio hermanita— No pudo evitar soltar un risita burlona.

— Ya entiendo a lo que se refería Saotome— Dijo el chino mientras se sobaba el golpe de la cabeza.

— Mejor cállate si no quieres que…— no pudo continuar porque su hermana la interrumpió.

— Contrólate Akane, no es culpa de Mousse poder ver tu mal gusto por la ropa, ni el más ciego lo negaría, sin ofender—

— ¡Oye! Yo solo iba a decir que Akane ya es bonita, solo que con la ropa que elige no es la más adecuada para, pues para que luzca su figura— Contestó el muchacho antes de ser merecedor de otra suave caricia en forma de golpe de la joven.

— Oh, pues gracias Mousse, yo lo siento, creo que debí dejarte terminar de hablar— comentó Akane muy apenada.

— Ya vas entendiendo— dijo Nabiki demasiado aburrida, ya quería entrar a la acción. — ¿Podemos por fin aterrizar en lo importante?—

— Está bien—

— Te escucho, pero no pienso vestirme como Shampoo, ni que estuviera loca—

— ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? Quiero que te veas sexy, no vulgar, lo siento Mousse, pero sí ese es el plan, hacerte más, visible—

— Hay hermana, y ¿cómo piensas que puedo pagar eso? Es imposible ya estamos agotando los pocos ahorros que tenemos con los gastos de las universidad —

— No te preocupes, hablas con Nabiki Tendo, eso también está resuelto—

— ¿Y cómo?—

— Cortesía de Ranma por su puesto—

— ¿De Ranma dices? Debes estar bromeando—

— ¿Eso crees? Déjame explicarte lo que es esto— le dijo mientras sostenía un sobre que decía COMISIONES — Ustedes creen que soy completamente mala y solo pienso en mí misma, y puede que tengan un poco de razón, pero también pienso en ustedes, y guardo comisiones de las ganancias que me dejan, las guardo para emergencias y esta es una de ellas—

— Vaya, así que ¿comisiones eh? que escondidito te lo tenías Nabiki—

— Y también tengo tuyas, pero las usaremos más adelante, ahora síganme, haremos lo más importante de la cita—

— ¿Yo ya me puedo ir? Siento que realmente no he sido ni seré mucho de ayuda aquí— comentó el chico.

— Claro que no puedes irte Mousse, si tú eres la pieza más importante, además necesitamos una opinión masculina, vámonos ya—

Y salieron los tres jóvenes en busca de un buen CAMBIO.

La primera tienda en la que entraron era de conjuntos deportivos, era un buen lugar para empezar y que Akane no se sintiera tan abrumada. La idea de Nabiki era radical, cambiar todo su guardarropa, no solo lo que usaba para ir a la universidad, si no todo en esencia, buscar cosas que fueran adecuados para ella, pero que hagan ver su lado femenino en todo esplendor.

Se midió un total de cinco conjuntos deportivos, todos en tonos neón y negro, con tops de ejercicio entallados, hacían lucir su hermosa figura. Se podían admirar sus piernas largas y muy bien trabajadas por el arduo ejercicio. Su fina cintura se dejaba admirar, incluso algunos dejaban ver su sexy ombligo y algo de su delicado abdomen, y ¿qué decir del busto? no se veía plano en absoluto, al contrario, le daba un look deportivo radiante, parecía sacada de una de esas revistas de deportes, ni ella podía negar que el cambio era fabuloso, sería un completo atractivo simplemente verla entrenar. El cambio no estaba siendo del todo malo, y apenas estaba comenzando.

— Sabía que sería todo un éxito ¿tú qué opinas Mousse?— preguntó Nabiki al chico que se encontraba admirando a la joven, se medía su ultimo conjunto, completamente negro con líneas rosa neón que delineaban su cuerpo y no pudo evitar prestar atención en su figura desde atrás, y en lo perfecto que lucía su trasero y cintura, después la joven se giró y le dio una mirada con sus enormes ojos chocolate, y una sonrisa más radiante que el brillo del más hermoso diamante.

El joven sólo atinó a responder— Es, es, es, perfecta— Y cayó desmayado.

— También estoy de acuerdo— Sonrió Nabiki después de la primera victoria. — Y eso que apenas vamos comenzando—

— Mousse— gritó Akane y corrió a auxiliarlo. Colocó sus rodillas en el suelo y puso la cabeza del joven sobre sus muslos y comenzó a echar aire en su cabeza y darle golpecitos leves en las mejillas. — Mousse despierta, despierta, DESPIERTA— eso último fue más un grito que un llamado, y en lugar de dar una palmadita, terminó por darle una bofetada que lo despertaría como diez veces.

— ¿Qué, qué me pasó? Ah Akane— Recordó lo último que tenía en mente y fue más que suficiente para sonrojarse. — Yo, yo no quise, no vi nada—

— Está bien Mousse— Ella también se sonrojo con la reacción del chico, claro que alcanzó a escuchar cuando dijo que veía perfecta, y solo era un conjunto deportivo por kami. — Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy Mousse, debes ir a casa—

— Nada de eso, primero vamos por algo para él y será libre—

— ¿Para mí?—

— ¿Para él?—

— Pues claro, no querrás ir en túnica en tu primera cita con mi hermana ¿o sí? — y le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, se miraron a los ojos y vieron la situación tan cercana en la que seguían, él sobre sus piernas y ahí ambos reaccionaron de golpe— ¿PRIMERA CITA?— levantándose encarando a Nabiki

— Sí, primera cita ¿acaso están sordos?, claro que una primera cita, ¿apoco creyeron que el plan solo era hacer enojar a Shampoo negándote a ella, o mostrándole a Ranma que cambiaste de ropa Akane? Esa solo es la primera parte, necesitamos aparentar que ustedes dos tienen algo, ya veremos si realmente se quedan con sus brazos cruzados, y realmente lo dudo— Y cuando terminó de decir eso, fueron ahora los dos que cayeron desmayados. — Ash delicados— refunfuñó la castaña.

Diez minutos después y muy callados se dejaban guiar por la reina de fuego, no se habían querido cruzar palabra, una cosa era apoyarse como amigos y otra muy diferente es aparentar ser algo más, ella jamás había hecho, a pesar de haberse prestado al juego con Ryoga más de una vez, nunca lo había lo hecho con segundas intenciones, ni mucho menos sin ser la prometida de Ranma, él siempre aparecía para arruinarlo todo, y había sido perfecto para ella. Ahora esto era diferente, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si a Ranma no le importaba? ¿Si él en lugar de buscarla se iba tras sus otras prometidas? Las respuestas la aterraban, pero por un lado, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, era mejor obtenerlas, a seguir en un compromiso forzado, sí, definitivamente esto era lo mejor.

Mousse no se encontraba más tranquilo, para él pensar en salir con alguien que no fuera Shampoo jamás pasó por su mente, le era fiel en cuerpo y alma, al grado de rayar en la demencia y atentar contra su propia seguridad. Tal vez era momento de pensar en sí mismo como decía Nabiki, y con Akane no era mala opción, quedaba claro que con cualquier cosa que trajera puesto se vería hermosa, y su cuerpo volvería loco a cualquiera y claro que Ranma se volvería loco de celos, y si lo hacía la china de puro milagro sería el mayor premio del mundo. Vaya que era una buena idea, y se mostró más animado con las compras.

— ¿Y qué vamos a buscar Nabiki? — se acercó más interesado el chico a la mediana Tendo, que se encontraba agarrando todo tipo de ropa y la media por encima del cuerpo del chico.

— Vaya, ahora sí hablamos enserio. Para ti solo un par de pantalones, unos casuales como para una salida de noche, y unos jeans para una cita por las tardes, además de unas camisas súper casuales que te hagan ver más juvenil, relajado, pero elegante y apuesto, ten mídetelo—

— Pero estas son como 20 prendas, no puedo pagar todo esto—

— Ay, te dije que te lo midieras, no que las comprarías todas, ve, ¡ahora!— ordenó

— Sí señora— y se fue corriendo a los vestidores de hombres, pero entró por error al de mujeres. Claro que los gritos, acusaciones de pervertido y unos cuantos golpes no se hicieron esperar.

— Es por allá Mousse— y con una risita muy femenina y mucha amabilidad Akane fue para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo al vestidor de hombres.

—Gracias Akane, eres muy amable— dijo el chico realmente muy apenado

—No es nada Mousse, debe ser muy difícil vivir con un problema así— le decía mientras le acomodaba los lentes.

—No, bueno sí, vaya, realmente eres muy bonita Akane— dijo absolutamente sincero.

—Ya deja de decir esas cosas, ¿ahora además de ciego eres mentiroso? —

—Oye nada de eso, yo siempre hablo enserio, ¿o qué solo crees en lo que dice Saotome? — Y hasta ahí llegó la sonrisa de Akane, su rostro tornó serio, esa pregunta la transportó nuevamente a su amado tormento, porque para ella fue como un balde de agua fría, ¿a qué grado habían afectado las palabras de Ranma sin querer, cómo permitió que esa fuera su única verdad? ¿Por qué no dejarse alagar un poco, se valía no? sobre todo si ya no tendría prometido, y como si el chico hubiera visto lo que provocaron sus palabras continuó…

— No dejes que las cosas que él te dice sean la única verdad, tú eres nada de lo que él dice, yo no lo creo, hay mucha gente que no lo cree, pero más importante, tú debes estar segura de ello, de cuál es tu verdad. No dejes que vuelvan a lastimarte, yo me aseguraré de ello. Ahora voy a probarme esto o nunca saldremos de aquí— dejando a Akane completamente asombrada, boquiabierta, llena de emociones. Alegre, nerviosa, confundida, ¿ilusionada? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? Pero no le disgustaba

—Akane, Akane despierta, ¡AKANE! —llamó su atención Nabiki

—Estás en la luna hermana, pregunté si te la estás pasando bien — Ah, sí, esos conjuntos deportivos son muy lindos, nunca me puse a poner atención sobre moda en la ropa deportiva pero fue agradable.

—Claro la ropa deportiva, ¿y que te dijo Mousse eh? — preguntó con tono pícaro su hermana mayor

—Ah, nada solo me agradeció por ayudarlo, ha sido muy amable— Respondió sin caer en las provocaciones de su hermana.

—A mí me parece que es lindo ¿a ti no? —Volteando a ver a Mousse que por fin había salido con uno de los conjuntos.

—¿Qué? Sí es… wow— Giró su rostro que había estado atento a su hermana, pero ahora sus ojos posaban en el joven que usaba unos jeans y una camisa estilo polo con los botones abiertos y su cabello largo estaba sujeto a una coleta. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora se apreciaba su ancha espalda, sin duda era un artista marcial en toda la extensión palabra, sus brazos fuertes, bien marcados músculos sin rayar en lo exagerado, seguro podrían cargar a cualquier chica en cualquier momento _ay pero que cosas piensas Akane_ , se podía apreciar cuan alto era, definitivamente era un hombre muy apuesto. —Va, vaya te ves bien Mousse, ¿no sienten calor aquí? —

—Yo no, sí eso está bien Mousse, prueba un pantalón casual y unas cuantas camisas más—

El chico sonrió después de conseguir la aprobación de las chicas y siguió midiéndose ropa, salió con 3 cambios más, seleccionando algunas cosas y se dirigieron a pagar.

—Bueno Mousse ahora sí, de aquí me encargo yo, pero debemos empezar nuestros planes cuanto antes, mañana Shampoo ayudará a mediodía a Kasumi con unos postres para la boda, debes llegar justo veinte minutos después que ella para que te vea salir con mi hermana, será la primera cita, ahora vete—

—¿Qué, pero? — No terminó de hablar porque la joven le siguió señalándole que se fuera con las manos.

—Lo siento Mousse, pero lo que sigue debe ser sorpresa hasta para ti, adiós— Jalando a Akane, ni siquiera dejó que la pequeña se despidiera de su nuevo amigo.

—Oye, que descortés Nabiki, ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme— le reclamó la chica

—Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme— la arremedó la joven haciendo la voz más aguda.

—Oye ya verás— Y comenzó a seguirla a la tienda de ropa para chicas, mientras Nabiki se burlaba de los nuevos "intereses" amistosos de Akane.

.

.

.

Era muy tarde ya, pasadas las siete de la noche y en casa Ranma estaba muy alterado. Él que había querido arreglar las cosas con ella, ¿y ella qué hizo? largarse con el cegatón, pero era Mousse, no tenía por qué alterarse, ella era SU prometida, era SU chica, lo del pato debía ser una coincidencia, o una tontería, al menos eso esperaba, pero lo haría hablar, claro que lo haría hablar, apenas lleguen se las vería con él, oh sí.

En eso escucho unas risas provenientes de afuera, y en eso la vio entrar al jardín, con su sonrisa, tan radiante y tan "sola", así se veía mejor, el pato no había regresado con ella, pero sí llegó con Nabiki y las vio cargando muchas bolsas y se veían alegres, incluso lo vieron a él y lo saludaron con demasiada amabilidad.

—Hola Ranma— cantaron en unísono y entraron a la casa.

Al chico de la trenza esto le hizo mucha ilusión, creyó que la tormenta había pasado, que nada había cambiado y podía por fin arreglarse con la pequeña de las Tendo, lo que no sabía es que el cielo apenas se estaba empezando a nublar.

—Estamos en casa— Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, Nabiki y Akane bienvenidas, que bueno que llegaron, estoy por terminar de preparar la cena—Dijo Kasumi con su amabilidad habitual, pero con una sonrisa mucho más grande, esa que muestran las chicas enamoradas en su compromiso.

—Gracias Kasumi, no es necesario que te presiones, primero tenemos que hablar con papá, ¿dónde está? —

—Saliendo del baño me parece, ¿qué pasa Nabiki? —

—Lo sabrán en la cena hermana, no te preocupes, no es nada malo, al contrario… al menos para la mayoría— Lo dijo al percatarse que Ranma estaba entrando, claro que él era la excepción y arrastró a Akane a la habitación de su padre dejando tanto a Kasumi como al chico muy confundidos.

.

.

En la habitación del señor Tendo la situación era tensa, sumamente tensa, el patriarca estaba con una mirada seria, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, sus dos hijas menores frente a él sentadas en el piso, Akane con las dos manos sobre sus rodillas y Nabiki completamente aburrida con una mano en la rodilla y otra en la mejilla.

—¿Ya vas a contestar algo papá? — Comentó la mediana.

El hombre suspiró profundamente como por décima ocasión hasta que se decidió hablar —Lo que me piden es muy difícil hija, no puedo concebirlo, no seré yo quien rompa su palabra y deshaga el compromiso—

—Pero entiende que no romperás un compromiso, negociarás una suspensión, SUS-PEN-SIÓN, es por un tiempo indefinido, un año si quieres, es lo mejor papá, ellos jamás han cumplido su parte, Ranma ya es mayor de edad, y aunque de clases en el dojo y apoye un poco más en casa, no se ha hecho responsable de lo más importante, de Akane— dijo señalándola — eso quiere decir que puede seguir manteniendo el dojo familiar, pero que no ha aceptado a Akane por completo, ella no merece algo así papá—

—Aun así, no debemos ser nosotros los que lo rompamos—

—Cree en mi papá, esto es lo que todos necesitan, además mira a Akane, ella no es feliz, él no es amable con ella, no deja las cosas claras con sus otras prometidas— decidió jugar con una de sus cartas más fuertes — ¿Quieres que mi hermana siga con este absurdo compromiso, cuando lo único que hay de todo esto son reproches e insultos? — Soun quiso decir algo pero fue callado nuevamente, sólo pudo abrir la boca y nada más, la situación la estaba controlando su hija — ¿Crees que mamá hubiese querido que Akane pasara por todo esto? Por humillaciones, insultos, desplantes en el altar... —lo anterior lo dijo con un micrófono aumentando su dramatismo.

Las lágrimas de cascada de Soun no se hicieron esperar — Bua, mi propia hija usa a mi Kimiko en mi contra, mi Kimiko—

Por su parte a Akane, con cada palabra de su hermana, sentía como si se le clavara un puñal en su corazón ¿Por qué? Porque todo era totalmente cierto, así de duro y crudo había sido ese absurdo noviazgo con su «prometido». Pero están decidida cambiaría y ese grandísimo tonto aprendería quien era Akane Tendo, nunca debió de jugar con los sentimientos de ella, pagaría con creces cada lágrima, cada dolor en el pecho cuando sentía que se lo estrujaban, cada desolación en su corazón y de eso se encargaría ella y su hermana, haría hasta lo imposible para que ese tonto se tragara cada una de sus palabras. Todo esto, Ranma, lo pagaría con el más duro y cruel dolor.

—Además papá…— Nabiki siguió hablando —Ahorita tienes suficiente con un compromiso, déjanos concentrarnos en apoyar a Kasumi con su boda, y dejemos que Akane y Ranma decidan por sí mismos si quieren estar juntos o con alguien más, se lo debemos a mamá, tú se lo debes a mamá, sé que le prometiste nuestra felicidad por sobre todas las cosas— Y así terminó su discurso.

—Está bien hija, está bien, tendrán una suspensión, pero solo serán tres meses, pasando la boda de Kasumi— dijo retomando la seriedad poco a poco.

—Sabía que entrarías en razón—

—Muchas gracias papá, es más de lo que esperaba— Dijo Akane y olvidando los protocolos habituales de los japonenses no agradeció con una reverencia, fue y abrazó a su papá con fuerza y mucha sinceridad.

Ambas se retiraron de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar a Soun decir —Pídanle a los Saotome que entren por favor, a todos— y cerraron la puerta.

— Hola Akane, ¿qué tal tu día? — Ranma quiso iniciar una conversación con ella de la manera más natural posible, y ella con una media sonrisa le respondió

—Bien Ranma— respondió fríamente lo que sorprendió al chico.

 _Ay que fastidio_ pensó la reina de hielo —Oye Ranma, papá quiere hablar contigo y tus papás— los interrumpió la chica

—Ah, sí gracias Nabiki deja voy a buscarlos, ¿sabes para qué nos quiere a los tres? — preguntó con sinceridad e ingenua humildad el joven.

—Será mejor que él se los diga, vámonos Akane— y le dirigió una mirada que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, esa mirada ya la había sentido, pero ¿dónde? Y con esos pensamientos se fue por sus papás.

 _._

 _._

—Estamos aquí, buenas tardes Soun, ya casi está lista la cena, Kasumi…—Dijo la señora Nodoka al entrar alegremente a la habitación del jefe del hogar.

—Tomen asiento por favor— El patriarca Tendo interrumpió el entusiasmo de la señora Nodoka de golpe, ella guardó silencio comprendiendo que la situación era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

—Ya estamos aquí amigo, dinos ¿por qué tanto misterio eh? — Quiso aligerar el momento un poco pero el hombre no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. El hombre de gafas trago saliva fuerte, sí que la cosa estaba seria.

—Tío Soun ¿realmente es necesario que yo este aquí? — Preguntó Ranma ingenuamente, la situación parecía más como una plática de adultos, talvez Nabiki se había equivocado en llamarlo a él, por kami era lo que deseaba, pero se equivocó.

—En absoluto Ranma, eres el miembro más importante en esta reunión— dijo serio el señor Soun.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? —

—Siéntense todos por favor, enseguida les comento qué sucede…— Los tres procedieron a hacer el movimiento, Ranma en medio de sus padres, y ya no hicieron más preguntas, esperaron a que el señor Tendo comenzara su discurso y revelara tan extraño llamado.

—Verán, los he llamado porque en vista de los acontecimientos los últimos días, consideramos que es necesario suspender el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane— Dijo sin más el señor Soun.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó la señora Nodoka

—¿Pero qué has dicho? Amigo pero ¿Y nuestros planes sobre el dojo? ¿Y la escuela de combate estilo libre? — dijo Genma, muy preocupado por sus propios planes sin pensar en lo que quisiera su hijo como siempre.

Ranma por su parte no decía nada, pero por dentro era como un volcán que estaba despertando, haciendo ebullición en sus adentros, como si acumulara su furia, esperaba que su interesado padre arreglara la extraña situación.

—Será sólo un tiempo, deben dejarme terminar de hablar… Mi hija me ha pedido tiempo, para ordenar lo que hay en su corazón, Ranma no se ha comportado como un caballero con ella, no le ha correspondido, ya son mayores de edad y no han aclarado sus sentimientos, tres meses sin el compromiso serán necesarios para…—

—No— Ranma habló más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero interrumpió lo que decía el patriarca Tendo.

—¿Dijiste algo hijo? — Le preguntó tranquila su madre

— ¿Acaso quieres decir algo Ranma? — Pregunto el señor de bigote.

—No, no, ¡NO! ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa idiota? No puede romper el compromiso así, no puede, ¡NO! — El volcán sí que hizo erupción

—Ranma cálmate, será solo un tiempo para…— Quiso tranquilizarlo Soun

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué quiere tiempo esa tonta? —Dijo liberándose de su padre que lo había tomado del brazo para controlarlo.

—Hijo, deja de hablar así de ella, eso no es honorable— Le reprendió Nodoka

—¿Honorable? ¿HONORABLE? Lo que no es honorable es no cumplir con su compromiso, pero me va a escuchar, AKANE ¡AKANE! — Se encontraba gritando como si desde ahí pudiera escucharlo la chica.

—La decisión está tomada Ranma, por tres meses ustedes ya no serán prometidos, y cumpliéndose el tiempo espero se reestablezca con mayor compromiso de su parte, y ustedes mismos serán quienes deberán decidir y poner fecha de su boda. Queda en ti convencer de nuevo a Akane hijo. Si te interesa ella de verdad, la próxima vez vendrá de ella y de ti reestablecer su compromiso, porque por tu reacción, parece que te importa ¿No Ranma? —

Otra vez, no otra vez, estar ahí expuesto, en la línea de fuego, sus sentimientos, su alma y su corazón le pedían, le exigían que fuera por Akane a demandar una explicación, a decirle que era SUYA, era SU prometida, no necesitaba de tiempo para estar seguro de ello, pero que le hiciera su futuro suegro la pregunta de manera tan directa sacó a relucir su peor parte, y dejó que su boca tomara control de la situación, como era costumbre.

—¿A quién le importa esa boba? Esto es por honor por compromiso, tenemos años siendo prometidos, yo no necesito de ningún tiempo y si me disculpan me voy a entrenar, díganle a Kasumi que me disculpe, que ya no tengo hambre— Y salió dando un portazo a la puerta, dejando a los adultos algo preocupados y decepcionados, pensaban que tal vez con esto Ranma entraría en razón, pero no, el resultado fue el mismo de siempre, pero resignados y ultimando detalles de fechas y demás pasaron a cenar.

.

.

Se fue al dojo a realizar las katas más difíciles por realizar esperando que el agotamiento y la concentración en el arte tomaran su mente pero le fue imposible, cada parte de su alma estaba concentrado en su pequeña ahora ex-prometida, que horrible sonaba eso. Le costaba respirar, cada patada era mal hecha, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire sumamente molesto — ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mi prometida? — _¿Será por lo que pasó ayer? Yo quería disculparme, ¿por qué esa tonta lo llevaría tan lejos esta vez? No es como si no le hubiera dicho esas estupideces antes, ella ya debería saber que digo esas cosas cuando estoy molesto o cuando me siento incómodo, no debería tomarlo enserio._

En eso las imágenes volvieron a su mente como una película, Mousse amenazándolo es la cena, y después Nabiki _—Te vas a arrepentir Ranma— —Es una promesa Saotome…—_ Y esa mirada, la misma mirada que le arrojó su aún cuñada hoy al mencionarle que Soun quería hablar con él, la frialdad e Akane. Claro eso era, esos se traían algo, seguro era cosa de ellos. — ¡Maldita sea, maldición, me las pagarán!— Seguía dando patadas al aire y puñetazos completamente sudado, furioso, envuelto en sus pensamientos, odiaba este cambio en su estado civil, y jamás se percató que alguien lo espiaba afuera del dojo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Nuevamente aquí estamos con este fic que aún tiene mucho que contar, ¿Qué tal nuestro buen Mousse desmayándose después de darse un taco de ojo con Akanita? Pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás :P ¿Y qué tal la reacción de Ranma? ¿La esperaban así? ¿Quién estará espiando por ahí?

Las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado como los demás.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

SOBRE LA PREGUNTA PARA FANS: No pudieron dar con el restaurante al que hacía referencia en el capítulo anterior, aquí les explico. Desde Noviembre 2016 "The Guest" Café and Dinner abrió en algunas ciudades de Japón un restaurante de Ranma con motivo de su 30 Aniversario, todo su menú eran platillos como los que se mencionan en la serie, y vendían utensilios como la espátula de Ukyo, o cucharon de Shampoo, prendas de ropa y demás. El de Tokio se instaló en el centro comercial de Ikebukuro en Enero 2017, y fue ahí donde situé a los protagonistas, los invito a que busquen sobre esto en la web, les va a encantar y desearán estar ahí tanto como yo.

Y ahora sí, la respuesta a los reviews…

 **Silvia PB:** Por fin te traigo más, espero que te haya gustado, aunque Akane se haya echado su taco de ojo.

 **paulayjoaqui:** Gracias por seguir al pendiente, espero que te haya gustado, incluso el cómo convencieron a Soun. Ya comenté lo del café, busca en internet, estuvo padrísimo, lloraba de lo que me hubiera encantado poder ir ahí.

 **Yeka453:** Es que puse muy capcioso lo del café, lo traduje al español por eso le puse "El invitado", cuando en realidad se llama The Guest, y es uno real en Japón.

 **znta:** What do you think of this chapter? Was this what you expected?

 **Hana Note:** Claro que siempre me ayudas, y es muy valiosa tu contribución, espero que te haya gustado que le diera un micrófono a Nabiki para tus líneas jejejeje

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Cierto, Ranma hasta para los insultos puede ponerse creativo, sigamos creando más locuras amiga.

 **Juany Rdz:** Gracias por tu apoyo siempre amiga, espero que este cap también te haya gustado como quedó.

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews y el interés que le pones a esta historia, no cabe duda que traemos la mente y el corazón en el mismo lugar… darle su merecido a ya sabemos quién por malvada, y claro que Ranma aprenderá una importante lección después de esto.

 **Lenna0813:** ¿Qué te pareció el fin del compromiso? Ojalá te hayan gustado todos los cambios de este cap, y que sigas con nosotras en el grupo y el fic.

 **Kiku27:** ¿Qué te pareció Mousse aquí? Al menos hice que se notara más su cuerpo… ¿se nota que me derrito por su espaldota? jajaja

 **Alexa:** Ya sufrió Ranma, y cada vez serán más intensos los sentimientos que le provocaremos muajaja

 **Guest:** No es que seas mala, te gusta la justicia divina como a nosotras jojojo espero que te siga gustando la historia porque cada vez pasarán más cosas… saludos

 **Guest:** Así es, Nabiki puede ser tan buena o mala como se proponga, pero en esto es muuuuy necesario su maldad. Gracias por comentar.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Espero que te guste la historia. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Perdonaaaa no quise hacerte sufrir así, bueno solo poquito, a decir verdad, lo que pasa es que el capítulo 3 estaba pensado a ir junto con este (el número 4), pero me di cuenta que se tornaría muy largo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Saludos.


	5. Libre

BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER FIC CREADO POR EL GRUPO **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** QUE ME HAN CONCEDIDO EL HONOR DE PONER EN PAPEL LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, FICS DE RANMA. ENAMORADO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, PERVERTIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN DESATINADO CON LAS PALABRAS, AL GRADO DE PONER EN RIESGO LO QUE MÁS AMA, LA RELACIÓN CON **SU** AKANE.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 5 LIBRE

Libertad ¿qué es la libertad? ¿El libre albedrío? A Ranma Saotome jamás se le dio la oportunidad de tomar alguna decisión importante en su vida. De niño fue alejado de su madre, después fue obligado a involucrarse en horribles entrenamientos, más adelante tuvo que acompañar a su padre a Jusenkyo y vivir uno de los peores episodios de su vida, y como si no fuera suficiente, poco después de cumplir los dieciséis tuvo que volver Japón para ser presentado ante la familia Tendo como el prometido de una de las hijas del señor Soun. Akane fue la elegida por el amor que profesaba a las artes marciales, y así el joven fue privado de poder tomar una de las decisiones más importantes en la vida de un ser humano.

Dicen que el esposo o esposa es la única persona de nuestra familia que podemos elegir, no podemos elegir a nuestros padres, hermanos, hijos, pero sí al conyugue, por eso debemos hacerlo correctamente, pero él fue privado incluso de esa decisión. Al inicio, como todo un crío al que obligaban a comer verduras, se negó rotundamente, y la chica hizo lo mismo, pero su simple sonrisa, con su trato, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo la idea; verla luchar contra decenas de sus compañeros al llegar al Furinkan, porque ella no sería obligada jamás a nada, su hermosura, su valor, su mal genio, todo de ella lo enloquecía. Pero ¿cuándo supo que la amaba realmente?, para él mismo era difícil responder a esa pregunta, pero cada vez que otro hombre intentaba tocarla, besarla, secuestrarla, algo dentro de él despertaba, que lo convertía en un Ranma que ni él mismo reconocía, lo enfurecía sobre manera que alguien se atreviera a intentar algo con ella, entonces aprovechaba su título como prometido para librarse de los entrometidos en ese tipo de situaciones, con el fin de ocultar los inevitables celos que lo abordaban.

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una relación de amistad con alguien del sexo opuesto, ni siquiera su amiga Ukyo contaba como tal, porque para él, ella era un niño cuando la conoció, de saber que era chica no habrían tenido el mismo trato, eso era seguro. Pero respecto a Akane, por primera vez agradeció no tener que tomar una decisión, ni enfrentarse a todo el asunto de conversar con chicas, cortejarlas, ese montón de cursilerías, todo se le había dado así de fácil, sin pedirlo, sin quererlo, tenía una hermosa prometida, se sabía envidiado por muchos y eso alimentaba su ego, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, incluso para sí mismo. Pero ahora todo era diferente, a partir de esa noche ya no había más prometida, ya no había compromiso, ahora era "libre", y lo odiaba.

Cuando recibió la "terrible" noticia de que ahora era libre, se consumió tanto en la desesperación que ni un arduo entrenamiento valió para aligerar sus sentimientos. No quería ser libre, no quería que lo hicieran elegir, y no por que no amara la joven, sino porque eso implicaría reconocer sus sentimientos, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo todavía, todo era más fácil cuando se sentía "obligado" a ser el prometido de la chica Tendo. Pudo haber cometido una imprudencia, acudir a la habitación de su prometida a exigir una explicación, a su cuñada, ahora excuñada Nabiki para reclamar qué implicaciones tenía ella en el asunto, ¿qué tramaba?, pero mientras entrenaba otra persona lo abordó para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Seguía dando patadas al aire y puñetazos completamente sudado, furioso, envuelto en sus pensamientos, odiaba este cambio en su estado civil, y jamás se percató que alguien lo espiaba afuera del dojo._

 _Se encontraba tan molesto con toda la situación, que al realizar una patada al aire una imagen de su prometida completamente decepcionada al decirle que él jamás se casaría con ella se vino a su memoria, se distrajo y no apoyó bien su pierna y cayó irremediablemente._

— _Maldición — Golpeó el suelo con furia, no sabía si estaba molesto con él, con ella, con su pierna que le falló al realizar un movimiento que en otro momento habría realizado con los ojos cerrados, simplemente estaba furioso._

— _Ranma, hola ¿Te encuentras bien?— Entró la mayor de las Tendo al dojo honestamente preocupada, y se sentó al lado donde había caído el joven._

— _Ah, hola Kasumi—Aún se sentía algo apenado con la chica, y de manera involuntaria se llevó una mano a su mejilla, recordando la tremenda bofetada que le propinó la chica la noche anterior. — Eh, pues yo…— Sabía que no podía ser explosivo con ella, es la única de la casa que le inspiraba algo de paz y tranquilidad._

— _¿Es por lo del compromiso? Papá comentó sobre la suspensión durante la cena— la joven entendía qué pasaba por la mente de su ahora excuñado y esperaba poder calmarlo un poco._

— _Sí, es por eso — Intentó poder expresarse de la mejor manera, pero las palabras simplemente no se le daban. —No lo entiendo, yo siempre me he preocupado por ella, ya no me opongo al compromiso, ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso la tonta? —_

— _Ranma… — nuevamente lo quiso regañar con su personalidad de siempre, amable y locuaz — no es honorable que hables así de ella, aunque ya no sea tu prometida, no debes ser grosero —_

— _Honorable, ¿por qué todos siguen diciéndome eso? fue ella la que no se comportó de manera honorable —_

— _¿Y estás seguro de eso Ranma? —_

— _Pues ah, claro, ella falló a nuestro compromiso, así, sin más —_

— _Pero no lo hizo solo porque sí Ranma, ella ha estado dispuesta a ser tu prometida por mucho tiempo, pero no le haces las cosas fáciles, tú mismo le dijiste que nunca te casarías con ella, no lo olvides —_

— _Pero yo no quise, no lo decía de verdad, yo creí que nos obligarían a casarnos, lo siento — Suspiró resignado, una vez que escuchó su propia excusa se dio cuenta que sonaba realmente absurda._

— _Tú lo has dicho, no fue real, pero ahora está en ti convencer a mi hermanita de ello, que vuelva a confiar en ti será labor tuya… pero eso no va a suceder si vas y le reclamas un ¿por qué?, tú tienes la respuesta de ello, debes usar estos meses para que ella olvide y la hagas comprender que quieres ser su prometido… siempre y cuando sea lo que deseas—_

— _Yo, yo, no sé qué decir Kasumi —_

— _Y no hay nada malo en ello Ranma, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero entonces no debes molestarte si mi hermanita quiere deshacer el compromiso, debes dejarla ser libre, y aprovechar también la oportunidad para pensar bien lo que deseas. Hasta luego Ranma — Se puso en pie y salió del lugar._

— _Libre… debo dejarla ser libre — repitió el joven lo que le acaba de decir su excuñada de manera preocupada._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— ¿Para qué quiere ser libre? ¿Qué significa eso? _—_ Fue lo último que pensó el joven antes de bajar el tejado, sin darse cuenta que pronto descubriría la respuesta a esas preguntas.

.

.

.

El sol se asomaba por su ventana, abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que era un poco más tarde que lo que acostumbraba, pero era domingo, así que podía darse el lujo de despertar a las 7:30 de la mañana.

Abrió su armario dispuesta a tomar su ropa de ejercicio, dándose cuenta que sus típicos short y sudaderas no estaban ahí, en cambio encontró unos conjuntos deportivos algo diminutos y ajustados para su gusto, pero recordó que todo era parte de ese plan de Nabiki, seguía sin entender por qué debía cambiar hasta su ropa deportiva, pero lo descubriría muy pronto.

Se puso un conjunto color azul, el pantalón entallaba perfectamente sus caderas y cubrían debajo de la rodilla, el top era corto, muy corto, cubría solamente sus pechos, tenía la espalda cruzada, pero dejaba ver su abdomen perfecto, sin duda parecía modelo de revista deportiva, con una figura perfecta, se sentía extraño verse así, pero era una buena sensación, se sentía atractiva hasta para un trote matutino.

Empezó a admirarse en el espejo, posaba de perfil de un lado a otro, incluso hizo frente al espejo una kata algo difícil de realizar, tenía que mantener el equilibrio con una sola pierna, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo, se intentó sostener de su mesita de estudio pero solo provocó hacer mucho ruido al tirar todo al suelo.

—Auch, que torpe — se sobó el trasero y se dispuso a salir dejando la sesión de modelaje por la paz.

Por su lado, Nabiki quién tenía el sueño ligero gracias a sus habilidades de espionaje no pudo evitar despertar por el sonido de algo golpeando en la habitación de su hermana. Con el cabello despeinado y bostezando abrió la puerta de su habitación, viendo a su hermana con el lindo conjunto puesto. —Vaya hermanita, sí que dio frutos la salida de compras ayer—

—No molestes Nabiki, sabes que aún no me puedo acostumbrar, no entiendo por qué debo usar esto, mejor me voy a tomar un poco de agua antes de salir—

—Ya lo sabrás hermana, ya lo sabrás— Dijo más para ella, porque la peliazul se estaba retirando. _Debo despertarlo, tiene que verla ¿pero cómo?_ Se preguntaba la castaña.

—Ranma, Ranma ven rápido, escuché un ruido extraño en la habitación de Akane, y ha desaparecido— Agitó la chica al muchacho de la trenza, sabía que con eso caería redondito.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Akane! — Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto, y se topó con sus libros y su mesa regados por el suelo, eso no era común, y realmente creyó lo que le había dicho su cuñada, por el momento no cruzaban por su mente los acontecimientos de los días anteriores.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, consulto la sala y no la vio ahí, y debido a la amplia experiencia que tenía con secuestros a su prometida, jamás pensó que fuera mentira. — ¡Akane! — gritó en desesperación

—¿Qué pasa? — Se escuchó una voz completamente tranquila desde la cocina.

—¿Estás aquí? Nabiki me dijo que habías desapa…— Al llegar a la cocina simplemente se quedó mudo, la imagen que se le presentaba era digno de uno de sus sueños más íntimos. La chica se encontraba de espaldas, así que apreció una divinidad, se podía ver parte de su blanca espalda por el diminuto top de la chica, una cintura que le pareció deliciosa, su trasero que se veía perfecto, unas piernas bien torneadas, no pudo evitar que su trenza se parara de la impresión.

—¿Qué decías? — La chica se giró para aumentar su placer y tortura, completamente inocente de lo que provocaba en el chico, ahora se apreciaba su nada plano busto, su ombligo que se le antojó demasiado, era hermosa, lucía deliciosa, por kami. Algo dentro de su anatomía comenzó a despertar también, pero no pudo si quiera moverse.

—Ranma, ¿Ranma? — Le dijo la joven algo fastidiada, sinceramente no entendía por qué su prometido se quedaba ahí de pie como tonto, siendo que hace unos segundos gritaba con su nombre con algo de desesperación.

—Cierra la boca cuñadito, se te va a meter una mosca— Dijo burlona la mediana Tendo —Ups, quise decir EXCUÑADITO— y eso fue suficiente para sacar a Ranma de su estado de ensoñación.

Se encontraba frente a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, se veía sexy, femenina, todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, pero se encargaron de recordarle que esa criatura preciosa no era nada suyo, se encontraba frente a una chica que ya no era su prometida.

—Eh, yo, solo vine a ver si estabas bien, Nabiki me dijo que estabas en peligro— dijo rascándose la nuca como si otra vez tuviera dieciséis años.

—¿En peligro? ¿Yo? No que yo sepa, y discúlpenme debo ir a correr— Pronunció la chica logrando parecer indiferente, el chico nunca cambiaría, solo la buscaba si creía que estaba en peligro o para discutir, así que no se inmutó por sus palabras y salió como si nada de casa.

Ranma se quedó a solas con Nabiki, y antes de poder reclamar un par de cosas la chica le preguntó— ¿Le queda bien el cambio no? Apuesto a que más de uno estará encantado, no creo que tarde en encontrar algún compañero de ejercicio—

—Mierda, tengo que ir a correr— Dijo el chico olvidando ciertos reclamos que quería hacer a la castaña, en cambio salió detrás de la sexy peliazul, no fuera que corriera algún peligro, que apareciera un monstruo, algún maldito, un puto ovni, lo que fuera, tenía que seguirla a como diera lugar.

— ¿También vas con ropa deportiva nueva Ranma? — Dijo burlona señalando su situación actual. El ojiazul siempre dormía en boxers, y de la impresión y la prisa no se dio el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Completamente rojo, cubrió sus partes más íntimas y corrió a su habitación para vestirse con algo adecuado para seguir a la chica que lo volvía loco.

—Me debes una hermanita— pronunció la mediana completamente satisfecha de su logro, pero dirigió a dormirse después de ver completado su plan.

.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? — Decía el azabache, se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener años juntos no conocía a la perfección la ruta de trote de la chica —maldición, debía acompañarla más seguido— además de que el retraso por tener que volver a su habitación no había ayudado en absoluto.

Diez minutos después visualizó a la chica, se encontraba corriendo tan pacíficamente —Boba, y yo que estoy tan preocupado por ella, ¡Akane! — gritó pensando que su sola presencia bastaría para captar toda la atención de la chica, pero no fue así, hasta le pareció que la chica corría más rápido. —Oye espera— corrió más rápido para quedar a la par con ella.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó de lo más fría la joven.

—Pues ¿cómo que qué quiero? estaba preocupado por ti —

—¿Preocupado? si tú nunca me has querido acompañar a hacer ejercicio, a esta hora estarías dormido —

—Ah, yo…— no pudo responder nada, se sentía tan estúpido, no sabía por qué la había acechado así.

—Hmm— la chica se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, pero sí le extrañaba la actitud del chico, apenas le iba a preguntar qué hacía ahí, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Akane Tendo, mi dama galante, diosa del fitness— era el idiota de Kuno, y ella en lugar de responder con sus típicos golpes solo lo saludó.

—Adiós Kuno, gusto verte— el kendoista se desmayó, ya sea por impresión, o por la patada que le propinó cierto chico celoso, pero la joven no se dio cuenta de ello.

—Bruta—

—¿Dijiste algo? —

—Que es tu culpa, por vestirte así—

—No sé de lo que hablas— Contestó con indiferencia la peliazul y sin detener la marcha.

—Deja de hacerte la boba Akane— se puso frente a ella demandando su atención

—Ya te dije que no sé de lo que hablas— Intentando pasar de él

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, algo tramas y lo voy a averiguar—

—Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones—

—Akane-san, buenos días— Gritaba a lo lejos un chico con bandana amarilla en la cabeza.

—Buenos días Ryoga—pronunció con su hermosa sonrisa.

El joven venía con una mochila de viaje enorme, logró divisar una hermosa chica con pelo corto azulado, y al verla responder su saludo no dudó en acercarse. A menos de 2 metros pudo darse cuenta que ella se veía diferente, la ropa que usaba dejaba apreciar su escultural cuerpo, y antes de poder decir una sola palabra un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz mientras la miraba extasiado.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul, y sin poder ni querer ocultar sus celos, se acercó a su "amigo" — ¿Qué estás viendo cerdo? —y le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó tal por donde vino

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo hoy? Ryoga no te ha hecho nada — reclamó la chica

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Qué no te das cuenta cómo te miró? —Manoteaba con las manos sumamente molesto.

—¿Y cómo me miró según tú? —Reclamó poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—Pues, pues, ah— Claro que el chico jamás se atrevería si quiera a pronunciar que alguien más que él la veía con deseo, eso lo enfermaba en lo más profundo.

—Ni siquiera tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, soy libre Ranma, déjame en paz—

—¿Eso crees? —

—No lo creo, así son las cosas, ahora déjame terminar mi ruta por favor— Disponiéndose a correr y dar por terminada una inútil discusión, el chico jamás aceptaría que estaba celoso, aunque se notara a leguas.

—Ya lo veremos Tendo, ya lo veremos— Y la siguió para terminar su ruta, completamente en silencio, pero él estaría ahí por si llegaba otro inoportuno a mirarla de una forma inapropiada, de eso se encargaba él.

.

.

.

— Tonta Akane, eres una tonta, ¿qué pretendes provocándome así? ¿Provocando a todos los hombres así? — Ranma hablaba solo como un lunático en su habitación, intentaba hallarle un poco de sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. — ¿Qué creías que con eso me iba a volver loco? No te voy a dar el gusto Tendo. — Los celos y el orgullo no lo dejaban ver con claridad, si la idea era que fuera más honesto con sus sentimientos, su orgullo y su inmadurez lo orillaron a querer hacer todo lo contrario.

Se sentía avergonzado por dejarse dominar los celos en la mañana, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más siguiera viendo a SU Akane de una manera indecorosa, un estúpido compromiso impuesto no iba a determinar su futuro con la chica, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado complicadas.

Cuando llegaron a casa la chica no le quiso ni siquiera dedicar una mirada, ni que decir de dirigirle la palabra, se había comportado como un verdadero psicópata sin sentido, ambos lo sabían pero jamás hablarían del tema. Para aumentar la tensión, al llegar los recibió la burlona de Nabiki — ¿Se divirtieron ex cuñadito? — Y se rio de él y de ella, eso lo puso furioso, odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera, y el recorrido había sido todo menos divertido, él solo resopló y se dirigió a su cuarto a pensar, y ella al baño a darse una ducha.

Las burlas de Nabiki, el cambio de Akane, no solo en su ropa si no en su carácter, la suspensión del compromiso, no podía ser una casualidad, algo estaba pasando, pero no les daría el gusto de burlarse así de él, así que concluyó en que si ella se iba a portar indiferente, él podía jugar al mismo juego, al menos eso creyó.

.

.

.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto, alistándose para su primera cita, y no podía negarlo, ¡se sentía feliz! El plan de su hermana había funcionado, Ranma la había celado de manera muy notoria, tal vez pronto se le declararía, aceptaría lo que siente por ella y todo volvería a ser como antes, no, mejor que antes. Tal vez ni la cita con Mousse ni esa parte absurda del plan sería necesaria, fue lo que ingenuamente pensó.

Se vistió con unas prendas de lo que había comprado el día anterior con Nabiki, nadie la había visto así jamás, se sorprendía a ella misma con lo que veía en el espejo, esta vez Ranma caería redondito, estaba segura de ello.

Su hermana entró a la habitación para ayudarle con el maquillaje, ya que ella siempre lo hacía de una manera muy sutil, y aunque fuera una cita de día era necesario que se reflejara el cambio. Nabiki le ayudo a marcar sus mejillas con el rubor, a dar profundidad a sus enormes ojos, y colocar en sus labios un suave color cereza, fue lo único que no dejó que cambiaran de ella, no se sentía lista para verse con un rojo provocativo en los labios, pero fue suficiente para ambas.

—Quedaste perfecta, mírate—

—Wow, es impresionante ¿Cómo es posible que unos cuantos retoques hagan la diferencia? —

—Te lo dije, ahora vamos, ya casi es la hora, y ni una palabra a Ranma entendido, aún no es tiempo para ver si ha aprendido la lección— la peliazul solo asintió.

En la parte de abajo Ranma se encontraba aburrido viendo la tele, sintió pasos acercarse y se puso en una postura orgullosa, con la espalda recta y brazos cruzados. Había decidido no dejarse amedrentar por esas dos malévolas mujeres, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que venía. La pequeña Tendo usaba una falda, más corta a lo que acostumbraba, pero esto no la hacía verse vulgar en lo absoluto, se veía increíblemente sensual. Su blusa era negra de tirantes, con un escote de corazón que dejaba ver una parte de sus senos de manera hermosa, la falda roja de tablones se ajustaba a su cintura y le llegaba a los muslos ¿en qué momento se convirtió en una mujer tan maravillosa? eso no era posible, pero su orgullo, sus planes y su boca lo hicieron decir las palabras incorrectas.

—¿Otra vez se te encogió la ropa marimacho? No deberías salir así te ves muy gorda, tus pechos son planos y tus piernas nada atractivas — mentira número 1. _Bravo Saotome, la volviste a cagar, pero al menos la vas a provocar y verás a tu marimacho de siempre_.

El corazón y las renovadas esperanzas de Akane se fueron por el caño, lo volvió a hacer, la seguía humillando, a decirle que era fea, marimacho, poco atractiva ¿qué pasaba por la mente del chico? pero ella no volvería a llorar, se había prometido ser fuerte y salir adelante, si él no se hacía un hombre de verdad y afrontaba la realidad ella no se quedaría a esperarlo para siempre.

—Descuida Ranma, no me vestí así para que tú me vieras, solo ignórame ¿sí? DEJA DE MIRARME— lo acusaba abiertamente de quedarse embobado con su belleza, aunque no lo aceptara.

—¿Y quién quiere verte? te ves horrible— mentira número 2

—Entonces deja de hacerlo ¿quieres? —

En eso escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Justo a tiempo.

—Yo abro— Comentó alegre Kasumi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ni hao— Era la china que llegaba muy alegre a la casa Tendo —Shampoo venir a ayudar a Kasumi con postres—

—Me alegra verte Shampoo, gracias por venir a ayudarme, tendremos un rato agradable—

—Sí, Airen— la china se abalanzó sobre el chico de la trenza, dejando sin importarle mucho lo que le decía la prometida de Tofú.

—Shampoo, no me dejas respirar— Se la quitó lo más pronto que pudo, y al momento de retirarla esta se percató en alguien que se veía distinto.

—Akane verse diferente hoy— Claro que jamás admitiría que su mayor rival se muy veía bonita.

—Así es Shampoo— Respondió sin mucho ánimo la peliazul, más bien con un tono de molestia, claramente le provocaban celos las insinuaciones de la amazona, pero no podía demostrar nada ahora.

—Es por que tiene una cita— Dijo Nabiki

—¿Akane tener cita?, pues no te dejaré salir con mi Ranma, él es mi prometido—

—No tendré una cita con él— —Ni quien quiera tener una cita con ella— Dijeron la joven y el azabache al mismo tiempo.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces Akane tener nuevo novio? —

—No, no es mi novio— Dijo algo apenada la chica

—Claro que no tiene novio— Respondió Ranma muy molesto, pero al percatarse que nuevamente mostraba sus celos no se limitó a agregar —Esa marimacho ni en mil años conseguiría un novio—

La china no pudo evitar reírse, cuando Ranma hablaba así de ella no le cabía duda que no la amaba en lo más mínimo.

Por su parte Nabiki y Akane se miraron furiosas, pero si él se había atrevido a soltar su veneno, alguien más también lo podía hacer.

—Pues talvez aún no sean novios, pero podrían serlo, a final de cuentas Ranma y Akane ya no están comprometidos— Soltó Nabiki la bomba que detonaría los acontecimientos por venir.

—¿Cómo? ¿Airen ser libre? Wo Ai Ni, Wo Ai Ni— la china no cabía de felicidad, nuevamente se abalanzó en un asfixiante abrazo sobre el joven.

—Shampoo quítate, y ya te dije que ella no podría conseguir un novio— lo decía más para él que para la amazona.

—Shampoo ya tengo listas las cosas, ¿me ayudas en la cocina? — Pronunció Kasumi para calmar la situación.

—Ah, claro… Shampoo ser muy feliz, yo ser buena dama de honor y ayudar en todo, Airen cuando tener postres listos yo venir a dártelos, solo a ti— y se fue a acompañar a Kasumi, se sentía tan de buen humor con la noticia que nada podía quitar esa felicidad, o eso creía.

Pasaron diez tortuosos minutos en el comedor en el que estaban Nabiki, Ranma y Akane, ninguno podía ocultar su cara de enojo. Akane porque el chico seguía insultándola, y para colmo no frenaba a Shampoo, Nabiki por la inmadurez del joven, y este último por que no podía creer que ella se vistiera así para alguien más ¿quién era el imbécil que estaría con ella?, pero él se encargaría de arruinarle la "maravillosa" tarde.

—¿Segura que tendrás una cita? Probablemente se avergüenzan de ti y te dejaron plantada— Dijo el chico con tono aburrido

—No voy a responder a eso Saotome—

—Sí, probablemente sea eso, seguro no viene nadie a verte—

—Mira, ya me cansé de…— Y en eso tocan a la puerta.

Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida y corrió hacia la puerta, el joven sentía que se le salían los ojos y el corazón, Nabiki sonrió orgullosa, esto saldría de maravilla.

—Pues qué bueno que es otra persona, odiaría salir con alguien tan fea como tú— gritó su mentira número 3 a causa de los incontrolables celos.

—Pues si eso piensas Saotome definitivamente estás más ciego que yo— Dijo Mousse quien alcanzó a escuchar el insulto del muchacho.

—Hola Akane, te ves hermosa— Le dijo mientras besaba su mano de una manera muy galante.

El muchacho de la trenza se quedó en shock completamente, no era una mentira, ella saldría con alguien, y era el estúpido pato, el último que hubiera figurado en su lista de potenciales rivales. Y para completar el lindo cuadro llegó la amazona a ofrecer sus recién preparados postres.

—Airen, ¿tú querer probar? quedaron deliciosos— Pero se quedó estática al observar quién era la cita de Akane. La primera vez no lo reconoció bien, no tenía puesta su típica túnica blanca y cabello largo suelto. Este era un joven con un porte muy varonil, camisa oscura, que dejaba ver su espalda ancha y brazos bien trabajados, pantalones de mezclilla muy a la moda, su cabello ordenado en una coleta, simplemente se veía guapísimo. Pero lo que lo distinguía indiscutiblemente eran sus enormes gafas, estaba sentenciado por Nabiki de no olvidarlas, no debía hacer algún ridículo en la llegada a su primera cita. .

Todos los presentes pudieron ver la manera en que el amazona se dirigía a Akane, nunca se lo imaginaron, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

—Muchas gracias Mousse, tú también te ves muy guapo— Dijo la peliazul, con una timidez y un sonrojo que la hacían ver irresistible.

—¿Pero qué hacer tú aquí? — Por supuesto que ella no se quedaría callada en absoluto —Deberías estar en el restaurante pato ciego y tonto—

—Te equivocas Shampoo, te recuerdo que hoy mi turno empieza a las cinco, siempre me dejan las horas más pesadas, pero no importa, eso me da tiempo suficiente para salir con la bella Akane—

La amazona sintió que le daba un tic en el ojo, ¿había dicho "la bella Akane"? ¿Pero qué le pasaba? él siempre había tenido ojos para ella, solo para ella, la felicidad de hace unos minutos definitivamente se le había olvidado por completo.

—Pues más te vale no llegar tarde, abuela y yo estar muy molestas si lo haces— Ella siempre buscaba amedrentarlo, y siempre lo conseguía, hasta hoy.

— No me importa Shampoo, cada minuto habrá valido la pena, además yo soy LIBRE, no tengo ningún compromiso contigo ni con nadie, hasta ahora— Lo dijo posando su mirada en la linda chica que tenía al frente.

Por su lado, a Ranma lo carcomían los celos, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, el chico más de una vez amenazó con quitarle su prometida, tal vez era otra de esas estúpidas venganzas.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Comentó Akane ignorando a todos los demás, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero Ranma se dio cuenta que esta vez era diferente, esa chica ya no era su prometida, ya no mandaba a volar al pato, se iba por cuenta propia, y luciendo más femenina que nunca, y eso lo hizo estallar.

—Tú no puedes salir con él Akane—

—¿DISCULPA? ¿Y por qué no exactamente? —

El chico se quedó mudo, no tenía excusas, ya no era SU prometida, nada se lo impedía.

—Eso pensé, tú y yo no tenemos nada Ranma, soy libre de salir con quien me plazca—Respondió muy molesta la muchacha.

—Sabes que Shampoo sí quiero probar tus postres, es más quiero que tú me los des personalmente— Dijo el joven al no poder debatir más con la pequeña Akane.

—Sí Airen— y fue jalada por el joven rumbo a la cocina, ninguno de los dos estaba contento.

Mousse y Akane se molestaron por las actitudes de los otros dos, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, los amaban con todo el corazón, pero entendían que no eran sanas esas relaciones que llevaban, se voltearon a ver y se dieron una sonrisa, intentando alegrar el alma del otro.

—¿Estás lista? —

—Sí vámonos— Dijo la chica tomando del brazo al joven chino.

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban tristes, las cosas no parecían resultar como esperaban, pero como si él leyera la mente de la joven le comentó:

—Hicimos lo correcto Tendo—

—¿De verdad lo crees? —

—Claro, Ranma no se veía nada contento—

—Ahora que lo dices es verdad, ¿y qué decir de Shampoo? parecía que le iba a dar un tic nervioso de la impresión— La chica sonrió recuperando un poco de su alegría, al joven le pareció que se veía verdaderamente linda.

—Sabes, no debería afectarte lo que Ranma dice, realmente eres muy linda—

—Vamos ya basta Mousse, aquí nadie nos escucha, ya deja de fingir—

—Es que no miento, debes creer más en ti, pero no diré más, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda—

—Te lo agradezco— ese era un detalle al que no estaba acostumbrada, un hombre que supiera cuando hablar, cuando halagar o cuando callar, no podía creer que existiera alguien así —Eres muy amable, Shampoo debería sentirse afortunada por tener a alguien como tú—

—En eso te equivocas Tendo, con ella soy completamente diferente, mi amor por ella me hace decir estupideces, digo lo que sale de mi corazón, pero eso en lugar de alagarla parece alejarla aún más—

—Tal vez es porque no has intentado algo diferente, pero ya basta de hablar de ellos, es suficiente con lo que nos hacen sufrir todos los días—

—Tienes razón, si ya estamos en esto al menos podemos divertirnos ¿no?, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero podemos ver una película, aunque… dudo que quieras verla—

—¿Y por qué no? —

—Es que es muy romántica, no tenemos que ir si no quieres—

—Pues pocas veces he ido al cine a decir verdad, pero vamos no puede ser tan mala—

—¿De verdad? — Los ojos de la chica brillaron, Ranma ni en un millón de años la hubiera llevado a ver una película romántica al cine, menos como pareja, así que no pudo ocultar su emoción. Al chico este gesto se lo hizo de lo más tierno, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

—Por supuesto, vamos Tendo— Y se dirigieron al cine con más alegría.

.

.

Al salir del cine la chica no podía ocultar lo gracioso que se veía su acompañante, había llorado más que ella con la película, no cabía duda que ese chico era un romántico incorregible.

—Ya deja de burlarte Tendo— decía limpiándose los ojos el amazona.

—No me burlo de verdad, solo digo que te ves algo… tierno — por no decir gracioso.

—Si como no, vámonos ya es tarde—

La chica solo respondió con unas risillas, a él también le parecía gracioso el asunto, definitivamente la cita había sido más agradable de lo que ambos hubieran esperado.

.

En la casa Tendo una furiosa amazona esperaba ver llegar a cierta parejita, la tarde con Ranma no había sido lo agradable que debió ser, la visita de su "compañero" de trabajo la había dejado completamente descolocada. De pronto escuchó unas risas y se revolvió su estómago, se sentía capaz de romper la mesa ¿qué hacía el tonto pato con la chica violenta, y así de felices? nada tenía sentido.

—Ya llegamos— gritó la peliazul.

—Me la pasé muy bien Mousse, gracias por todo—

—Gracias a ti Akane, ¿quién diría que las películas románticas podrían resultar tan divertidas? —

Fue suficiente para la amazona, no podía escuchar más idioteces del muchacho —Ya es tarde pato tonto, nos vamos al restaurante— Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de despedirse, ya que lo jaló furioso de su coleta.

—Vaya, Shampoo sí que se ve molesta— Akane se quitó la zapatos para entrar a casa, y lo primero que vio fue una completa calma. —Que raro ¿Dónde estarán todos? — Caminó a la cocina y lo que vio la asustó, Ranma parecía verde de su rostro y Kasumi le daba algunos tés, por su aroma sabía que eran remedios caseros para el estómago.

—¿Ranma pero qué te pasó? — Dijo la peliazul con honesta preocupación, el chico muy apenas pudo girar su rostro para verla, y emitió un gruñido, se sentía terriblemente mal.

—Hay Akane verás…— Kasumi procedió a explicar el malestar del chico.

Al salir de casa Akane y Mousse, Ranma siguió a Shampoo para probar los "deliciosos" postres, pero no contaba con que el mal genio de la amazona iba a hacer estragos en su estómago. Lo que pudo haber sido un momento muy romántico para ella terminó siendo todo un desastre, ya que en lugar de dar probadas de los postres de manera cursi al azabache lo hacía con toda su furia contenida, un postre, tras otro, tras otro, le daba a tragar como si no hubiera un mañana. La chica estaba peor que perro rabioso, y así le daba de comer al desafortunado joven. Al cabo de una hora de llenar su estómago, Ranma empezó a sentirse muy mal, esa sí que había sido una mala idea.

—Hay Ranma, espero que te mejores pronto— Dijo honestamente la peliazul. —Bueno estoy algo cansada, iré a mi habitación, recupérate pronto— Y se fue así sin más.

Para rematar su mal estado de salud Nabiki no podía aguantar decir algunas palabras para coronar su éxito, sabiendo que Akane había vuelto, fue a la cocina donde Ranma y le dijo —Bueno ex cuñadito, al menos ya sabes lo que es ser libre, querías una prometida linda, cariñosa, que supiera cocinar, supongo que salió bien ¿no? — Y se fue dejando al chico de los ojos azules completamente molesto y con malestar estomacal, que ni el té más fuerte calmaba, pero esto no se iba a quedar así…

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bueno aquí tienen, un capítulo algo largo, pero que me ha encantado escribir, no sentí las horas que estuve sentada para hacerlo, porque debía comenzar a hacerles justicia a los dos chicos que sufren por amor y me encanta que los otros se pongan celosos, ¿a ustedes qué les ha parecido? No duden en dejar sus reviews, me encanta leerlos.

Las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87, SusyChantilli** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en esta pequeña locura.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

 **Hana Note:** Es verdad, Nabiki sabe hacer las cosas a lo grande, y el micrófono no podía faltar. Gracias por tu apoyo siempre.

 **Silvia PB:** Amiga, que bueno que perdones el taco de ojo, porque cada vez se pondrá más intenso, tu corazón sufrirá de muchas emociones con lo que viene.

 **znta:** It´ll definitely be harder for him every time, precisely because he doesn´t make things easy, he complicates it even more. Thanks for your reviews in each chapter, I´m glad to read from you :D

 **paulayjoaqui:** Hola, me encantó leer tu review y ver tu intriga. Sin duda despreocúpate, este es un fic Ranma&Akane, aunque van a pasar ciertas situaciones que ayudarán a que el chico abra los ojos, y no serán del todo agradables para él, pero es necesario para quitarle lo testarudo. Y todas coincidimos contigo, Mousse es demasiado bueno para Shampoo, así que gracias por estar a la espera de los siguientes capítulos, esperamos no decepcionarte.

 **Yeka453:** Coincido 100% amiga, era justo y necesario hacerle justicia a Akane, ella es muy bonita, pero su ropa no la favorecía mucho en mi opinión, era justo y necesario el cambio.

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Hola, sabes que me encantan tus reviews… Akane ya merecía verse bonita como es ella y Nooooooo claro que a Ranma no le conviene usar a Shampoo para poner celoso a Akane en lo más mínimo, y ya lo vimos en este cap… fuera las arpías jojojo

 **Lenna0813:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este no haya sido la excepción, y como bien lo dices, Ranma siempre la caga, pero haremos que aprenda la lección completamente.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Tú sí me entiendes, Mousse en un chulote mal aprovechado, así que yo sí usaré su guapura, a favor de él, de Akane, y de pasito que nos ayude a que Ranma abra los ojos. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con este cap :D

 **ivanrodsan:** Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, siempre buscamos traer mejor calidad al fic y lo seguiremos intentando. La pareja es Ranma&Akane, de eso no hay duda, pero sí tendremos que hacerlo sufrir un poco para que deje ser tan bruto y lengua suelta, esperamos no decepcionarte.

 **caro:** Esperamos que los avances del plan te hayan gustado, y respecto a Mousse no puedo revelar nada aún, pero debes estar segura que el fic es Ranma&Akane… solo esperamos que te guste como se va desarrollando, mil saludos :D

 **Iliana Perez Martinez:** No creo que seas mala, tienes mentalidad de las trastornadas, es necesario hacer que Ranma se vuelva loquito, para que acepte lo que siente por Akane y cambie su actitud, gracias por estar al tanto de la historia

 **Guest:** I totally agree, what do you think of the consequences received in this chapter?

 **Anak. Navarro:** Tú sí que eres de las mías, amo a Mousse, tiene así un no sé que… solo es cuestión de darle más seguridad, autoestima y que se deje de esa obsesión por la Shamps, mil saludos

 **KarenPin91:** y el plan apenas está empezando a mostrar sus frutos, por el momento Ranma no actuó como quisiéramos, pero solo se ganó que la batalla se ponga más fuerte, gracias por la lectura y tu review, nos leemos a la próxima :D


	6. Agua Caliente

En Agradecimiento al maravilloso recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, el grupo **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** les trae este capítulo especial de vacaciones. Se iba a hacer en dos episodios separados pero no quisimos cortar la intensidad, esperamos de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y nos dejen sus comentarios sobre él. DISFRUTEN.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** A partir de este capítulo se manejará vocabulario para adultos y situaciones sexuales leves y moderadas. Quedan advertidos Trastornados.

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 6 AGUA CALIENTE

Esa noche Akane fue a su habitación con nuevas sensaciones en su alma y su corazón. ¿Quién diría que unos cuantos cambios y un poco de determinación resultarían tan efectivos? Ya no era una chica de dieciséis, ahora con diecinueve, estudiando la universidad a la par con la que practicaba artes marciales le hacían ver las cosas de forma más madura. Hoy no podía confundir los celos de Ranma con otra cosa, no había manera de ocultarlo, él la había celado, y en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero a la más mínima provocación para que lo admitiera este hacía todo lo contrario, _no cabe duda que las mujeres maduramos más rápido,_ pensaba la joven.

Después, la sensación de poder mirarse al espejo y quedar más que satisfecha, admitir que era hermosa, —vaya no puedo entender cómo no lo intenté antes—. Para ella el verse linda no era algo que le preocupaba mucho, antes de que Ranma llegara a su vida la mayoría de los chicos de Furinkan peleaban por salir con ella, pero siempre pensó que se trataba más de un asunto de "honor" varonil, en lugar de sentir que verdaderamente le agradaba a los chicos. Al llegar su bobo prometido la cosa no mejoró, él no se sentía atraído físicamente por ella, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no cambiaría su forma de vestir ni nada por él, hasta ahora. Tal vez la idea de Nabiki era para hacerlo arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero ¿qué de malo tenía disfrutar algo del proceso? Mejorar su aspecto con unas cuantas prendas de ropa le ayudó a ver que ya no lo hacía por él, ella se había sentido bien tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Y lo más sorprendente comenzó cuando Mousse tocó a la puerta de su casa. Los celos mal controlados de Ranma, la furia de Shampoo _eso sí que fue una sorpresa,_ se decía en su meditación. Pero no solo eso, simplemente todo lo que pasó dentro de ella desde que el joven chino llegó; en primer lugar, la defendió de Ranma, por no decir que lo puso en su lugar, y además le hizo frente a Shampoo, cualquiera que lo conociera o le aplaudía su osadía o lo tachaba de bruto, pero vaya que lo habían disfrutado. Fue cortés con ella, incluso galante, hasta podría decir que se veía guapo, _estaré enamorada de Ranma pero tampoco soy ciega_ , este último pensamiento le hizo enrojecerse las mejillas y soltar una risa coqueta. Después de eso vino su cita, y fue muy agradable, por primera vez un chico que quisiera salir con ella no la veía como un trozo de carne, y no pudo evitar recordar más de una cita con Ryoga en la que por alguna razón terminaba abalanzándose sobre ella, o como el idiota de Kuno, que no conocía el respeto por el espacio personal. Mousse había sido diferente, claro la diferencia estaba en que ellos no tenían realmente intenciones románticas, tal vez eso ayudaba a que fluyeran de manera más natural, pero sin duda le había agradado, y podría repetirlo sin lugar a dudas.

Con todos esos pensamientos y con una sonrisa en el rostro se quedó profundamente dormida, lástima que esa tranquilidad no era compartida por otra persona importante dentro de la casa. Un joven de diecinueve años sentía ganas de moler a golpes a cierto chico cegatón, pero solo esperaba que se le pasara ese terrible dolor de estómago, utilizar a Shampoo para "hacer enfadar" a Akane no le había resultado del todo bien, pero no estaba dispuesto a que siguieran burlándose de él, _Yo soy Ranma Saotome, y no tengo porque preocuparme por una boba como ella, no me interesa._ Y se fue a dormir.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana para poder realizar su ruta matutina, lo hacía a estas horas porque su entrada en la universidad era a las 8 de la mañana, y debía estar lista para irse. Nuevamente se vistió con uno de sus conjuntos deportivos entallados, esta vez era un pantalón color gris con detalles neones color rosa en forma de líneas a los costados, y el diminuto top rosa neón para cubrir sus pechos. Al bajar escuchó un ruido extraño venir de las habitaciones, pero no le preocupó mucho, probablemente era Kasumi lista para comenzar sus deberes. Llegó al genkan en el que colocaban los zapatos y comenzó a colocarse sus zapatillas deportivas.

Ranma por su lado, no tuvo la mejor noche de todas, el dolor de estómago que aún resentía un poco y los acontecimientos anteriores lo hicieron tener la peor de las pesadillas (bien dicen que uno no debe comer mucho antes de dormir, no si quieres evitar las pesadillas)…

 _Ranma en su forma de mujer se encontraba peleando con Genma en su forma de panda, como lo hicieran muchas veces, lanzando patadas y golpes con sus puños, sin importarle nada más, hasta que escuchó una risa que conocía muy bien, pero no la escuchaba con claridad, era más bien como un eco, de la risa más hermosa que pudiera existir. Dejó al panda confundido, ya que el chico, ahora chica, no le respondía, sólo se giró en dirección de la entrada de la casa, quería encontrar a la dueña de esa risa que lo tenía totalmente cautivado. Al entrar, no era la casa Tendo tal como la conocía, en este sueño distorsionado estaba en un pasillo largo y oscuro, que terminaba con una especie de puerta al final, que se veía con mucha luz y se distinguía que la risa provenía de ahí. Conforme avanzaba en el túnel la risa aumentaba su volumen, ahí estaba ella, y tenía que alcanzarla. Cada paso que daba en lugar de calmar sus ansías lo preocupaba un poco más, esa risa era hermosa, pero se escuchaba ¿coqueta? ¿Femenina? ¿Qué diablos era?, la situación lo tenía angustiado plenamente, y cuando por fin cruzó esa puerta después del camino que le pareció interminable la vio. Estaba en la entrada de Furinkan, como el día que la conoció, pero ahora estaba muy diferente, usaba ese maldito cambio de ropa que había usado el día anterior, una minifalda de tablones y su blusa en forma de corazón que dejaba ver unos nada planos pechos, y estaba ¿rodeada de chicos? ¿Y ella reía? ¿Les coqueteaba?_

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ — _Decía Ryoga_

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ — _Dijo Kuno_

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ — _Dijo Mousse_

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ — _Dijo Daisuke_

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ — _Dijo Happosai_

 _Todos eran como ecos que resonaban en su cabeza como una tortura, y ella solo sonreía de manera coqueta respondiendo a los halagos que le ofrecían como si la deleitaran por completo._

— _Akane_ — Dijo él de manera muy tímida — _¿Qué está pasando?_ — _pero nadie parecía escucharlo, solo se seguían escuchando los halagos de los hombres como ecos de película de terror, y esa risa que encontraba preciosa, ahora le removía las entrañas._ — _¡AKANE!_ — _Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y en eso la chica volteó a verlo con una mirada sombría._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ — _Habló la joven muy seria, fría, penetrante, como si lo odiara._

— _¿Cómo preguntas que quién soy? Soy Ranma, tu prometido_ — Les respondió el chico muy preocupado.

— _Te equivocas, yo no tengo prometido_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido—_

 _Esos malditos ecos, y para rematarlo agregó…_

— _Además, eres una chica, ¿cómo podrías ser mi prometido?— Y comenzó a reír más fuerte, como una burla y los hombres se le unieron en la risa._

 _El joven de ojos azules sentía que enardecía por dentro, de rabia, de ira, quería golpearlos a todos ellos, y a ella demostrarle cuan hombre podría ser._

— _Soy un hombre, soy tu prometido, y te lo voy a demostrar— Observó una tetera que se encontraba mágicamente debajo de un árbol a unos pasos de él, el agua se sentía caliente, se acercó a la joven y le dijo —Ahora sabrás qué tan hombre es Ranma Saotome— Y se vertió el agua encima, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo más risas de las personas ahí, cuando se tocó percibió que no cambió, seguía siendo chica, con sus grandes pechos y el cabello rojizo, se vertió agua una y otra vez, y el resultado era el mismo, las risas estridentes y esos malditos ecos sonaban en su cabeza._

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido_ —

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido_ —

— _Eres hermosa Akane Tendo_ —

— _Yo no tengo prometido_ —

Y en eso despertó…

.

Su cuerpo se encontraba sudando, agitado, estaba asustado, lo primero que hizo fue palparse completamente, SEGUÍA SIENDO HOMBRE. _Sólo fue una pesadilla, sólo fue una pesadilla,_ se convencía a sí mismo. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué parte del sueño le había angustiado más, no convertirse en hombre con el agua caliente, la risa coqueta de Akane, los tipos alrededor de ella, o que ella afirmara que no era su prometido, pero todo junto, definitivamente lo tenía descolocado. En eso escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su prometida cerrarse, y eso lo descolocó aún más, ¿a dónde piensa ir esta boba? Se vistió rápidamente, no le importó hacer más ruido del que acostumbraban en casa a esa hora de la mañana, y cerró la puerta de golpe esperando seguirla y encontrarla. ¿Por qué? ni el mismo se lo explicaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro, y peor aún con ese sueño, es que no quería dejarla sola. Ah, y otra cosa que estaba seguro es que debía traer agua caliente, por si las dudas.

Al bajar fue directo a la puerta, no quería que se le escapara por ningún motivo, y la imagen que lo recibió no calmaba para nada sus nervios. Akane se encontraba atando las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas, por lo tanto estaba agachada, y como si fuera algo premeditado, solo un pequeño foco alumbraba la entrada, solo a ella, y lo primero que notó fue si lindo cabello como brillaba, como si fuera de la más fina seda azulada, respiró agitadamente, como si ya hubiera corrido al menos diez kilómetros, pero ella se percató rápidamente de su presencia, levantó el rostro brindándole una imagen más tentadora, tenía un amplio panorama de su hermosa cara, su cuello y sus senos, redondos, perfectos, de toda su tersa piel lista para ser devorada, y él quería ser quien degustara ese delicioso manjar. _¿Pero en qué estás pensando Saotome? Ella no te gusta, no así._ Y para poder mantener su orgullo, volteó la cara para ya no verla, casi con molestia, pero la molestia era consigo mismo por poder controlar cada vez menos esos impulsos que le daban al verla, sobre todo de esa manera.

Ella escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, para después detenerse y escuchó a alguien respirar agitadamente, cuando volteó su rostro para ver al intruso definitivamente le sorprendió lo que delataban sus ojos. Ranma estaba ahí, frente a ella, sudando y respirando de esa manera tan agitada, pero también percibió algo más, los ojos del joven la examinaban, _¿por qué me mira así?_ si fuera un poco más experimentada, sabría que lo que pasaba por su mente y por su cuerpo, la miraba con el más puro e infernal deseo. Pero unos segundos después, nadie podría asegurar cuántos exactamente el chico giró su rostro, ¿molesto? _¿Y ahora qué le he hecho yo?_ Fastidiada de no poder leer lo que las facciones y movimientos corporales de Ranma clamaban a gritos le habló como era costumbre de los últimos días.

—¿Qué quieres Ranma?— Terminando de atar sus agujetas y poniéndose de pie

—Ni, ni, quie-quien, quiera algo con-contigo— Respondió sin responder, y delatándose a sí mismo debido a su nerviosismo y tartamudeo

—¿Qué?— preguntó honestamente confundida

—¿Qué, qué de qué?—

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Nadie ha dicho que quieras algo conmigo Y ¿Qué haces parado ahí con cara de bobo?—

Eso solo logró encender la ira del chico y sacarlo de su mutismo, y respondió con su ironía tan singular.

—Solo voy a ir a correr, ni que quisiera ver a alguien tan fea tan temprano— Claro que tuvo que retirar la vista de la hermosa presencia que tenía enfrente.

—Vaya, que extraño tú nunca te levantas tan temprano, y menos a correr ¿no será que te pasa algo más?— Replicó sin atender a sus insultos, era otra buena costumbre que se le estaba formando sin darse cuenta.

—Además de fea ahora hasta dices locuras, hasta te pareces a Kodachi— dijo en tono burlón

Eso sí la hizo enfurecer, una cosa es que dijera cosas de ella que comenzaba a entender que no eran ciertas, pero compararla con sus "prometidas" era pasarse de la raya, y menos con la loca de Kodachi.

—¡Ranma eres un idiota!— Le gritó como si fuera otra vez una chiquilla malhumorada, es que siempre tenía un don innato para hacerla estallar. —Mejor me largo— Y salió dando pisotones por el jardín.

Al joven fuera de enfadarle le fascinó, era como volver a ver SU Akane que tanto amaba, al menos unos instantes, hasta que la perdió de vista salió de su ensueño. Por quedarse viendo su rabieta olvidó que lo más importante era no dejarla sola. Apenas iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero recordó otro asuntito MUY importante, agua caliente, no iba a dejar que alguien se le acercara, y si por alguna razón iba convertido en chica no podría marcar SU territorio con algún entrometido que rondara SU preciosa mujer.

Perdió 5 minutos en calentar agua y ponerla sobre un termo y salió decidido a encontrar a la chica.

.

5 minutos después encontró a la chica porque recordaba la ruta del día anterior, se colocó de lado de ella sin decir nada, ella solo hizo un sonido de fastidio con la boca, pero no pudo evitar que se les escapara una sonrisa, y se sonrojara, por más que él quisiera ocultarlo quería estar a su lado, él noto la reacción de ella pero ninguno de los dos hizo o mencionó algo para señalar lo evidente.

20 minutos después la camisa de Ranma estaba completamente empapada de sudor, y no le pareció mala idea tentar a su suerte. Sin reparar mucho en ello se quitó la camisa y la dejó tirada en el suelo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto, recordó a sus compañeros de la universidad cuando decían que esto a las chicas les volvía locas, sobre todo después de hacer ejercicio, él actuó como si no hiciera mucho caso en ese momento, pero hizo nota mental para aprovechar el consejo más adelante, y así lo hizo.

Akane iba muy concentrada, pero no pudo evitar girar su rostro cuando su ex prometido hacía unos movimientos y sonidos extraños, y lo vio. Se encontraba desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cara se puso cual tomate y prefirió no verlo más, si seguía haciéndolo el chico se iba a dar cuenta y seguro se burlaría de ella.

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar las calles de Nerima, la gente comenzaba a salir de sus hogares para realizar su rutina, los hombres salían a trabajar, y algunas mujeres a realizar sus labores. A unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a casa una viejita que se disponía a limpiar los pisos de la acera arrojó agua con un cucharon sobre ellos, esto provocó la instantánea transformación en el joven, y debido a la diminuta ropa que Akane traía en la parte superior, le provocó que le diera un poco de frío.

—¡Degenerado! ¿Cómo puedes andar así?— Reclamó por la desnudez del chico ahora chica.

—¡Oye no fue mi culpa, esa vieja siempre me lanza agua, parece que disfruta verme cambiar!— Decía muy molesto.

En eso escucharon algunos hombres conversando muy anímicamente, probablemente se dirigían a tomar algún autobús que los llevara al trabajo. Pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraban Akane se preocupó genuinamente por su ex prometido.

—¡Ranma cúbrete! Ven aquí— Se pegó a su cuerpo, frente a frente intentando cubrir la desnudez del joven, se adentraron en un callejón esperando que los hombres pasaran, pero mantuvieron su posición. Hasta que escucharon a los hombres alejarse fue que se dieron cuenta de cómo se encontraban. Akane estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, quien se encontraba recargado a la pared, la mano de Akane estaba sobre un brazo del joven, pero lo que los hizo estallar de la vergüenza y también los hizo sentir un ardor extraño es que sus pechos estaban en contacto, los de Ranma al aire libre, y los de la chica dejaban notar sus pezones por el frío que le había provocado el contacto con agua, pero más que eso, se sentían, y se rozaban mutuamente. Se miraron a los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo, era una situación de lo más incómoda.

—Creo que necesitas agua caliente— comentó Akane muy tímida

—Sí, sí, agua caliente, ¡AGUA CALIENTE! aquí traigo— y sin esperar más y para salir de la situación que lo tenía de lo más incómodo se vertió el agua encima.

A pesar de que Ranma hizo algunos movimientos muy rápidos, Akane seguía congelada en su lugar, no solo por lo que acaba de pasar, si no que ahora tenía enfrente y muy de cerca al hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás, como si lo viera por primera vez. Su trenza mojada como el sueño erótico más ardiente, ojos azules más brillantes que el cielo, pero que prometían hundirla al peor de los infiernos, sus brazos fuertes, en los que quisiera perderse para siempre, pectorales que invitaban a ser tocados sin restricciones, simplemente era perfecto, lo miraba con deseo.

Ranma tampoco era experto en miradas femeninas, pero sí sabía que Akane le provocaba sensaciones diferentes a lo que ninguna otra mujer era capaz, sentir sus pezones sobre su piel lo había dejado como si hubiera sido golpeado y perseguido por mil fieras mortales, creía que si se transformaba ese ardor se iba a ir, pero pasó todo lo contrario, esa mirada que ella le daba lo dejaba sin defensas. La vio a los ojos, y no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera un camino peligroso, se atrevió a ver a los culpables de que estuviera a nada de un paro cardiaco, los pezones de su ex prometida, tan deliciosos, tan a la vista, tan _PARA MÍ_. Y antes de que se le lanzara como ella como un lobo hambriento, la chica habló.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa Ranma, es tarde y debemos volver a…— Lo decía mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo, no consciente de que apretaba sus pechos y hacía mayor la tortura y preocupación de Ranma. Ni siquiera, terminó de hablar cuando el chico se estaba yendo de ahí, lo vio girarse hacia ella y le dijo.

—No te muevas de aquí— Sonó más como una orden que una petición

—¿Qué?— Preguntó confundida la chica

—¡Dije que no te muevas de aquí!— Ok, definitivamente era una orden.

Ella se asustó por su reacción y solo pudo susurrar —Está… bien— Lo dijo como un susurro, y cayó tendida en el suelo, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía así? _No se supone que esto deba pasar, él, yo… yo no le gusto para nada, no quiero sentirme así._ No reconociendo la más pura y mortal excitación.

No tardó más de dos minutos en volver, con cara de molestia, la chica no entendía qué había hecho ella mal, si solo había intentado ayudarle, en eso él le arrojó su camisa que había ido a buscar velozmente.

—Póntela— Le dijo no dando lugar a réplicas, pero Akane era dura y lo suficientemente testadura para desobedecerle.

—No la necesito Ranma, con mi ropa estoy bien—

—No, no estás bien, estás empapada, vas a enfermarte, quiero que te la pongas ¡AHORA! no te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas— Dijo poniendo las manos sobre su nuca y bloqueando la entrada

—Está bien, está bien— Ella se colocó la prenda, que no cambiaba mucho la situación, estaba impregnada con el sudor del chico, pero desprendía un aroma un tanto excitante, debía estar loca para pensar algo así.

Cuando la vio completamente cubierta con su camisa, ocultando la dulzura de su cuerpo, pensó que incluso así se veía preciosa, claro jamás lo admitiría y dijo —Además, vas a asustar a alguien si te ve con esos pechos tan feos— Y Salió corriendo de ahí, furioso, dejándola sola, ni un millón de años quería aceptar la verdadera y egoísta razón para prestarle su camisa, le enfermaba pensar que alguien más podía verla así, y por eso fue, para evitar mostrar la verdad frente a ella.

El mar de emociones que enfrentaba la hizo derramar una lágrima, luego otra, ella se llevó una mano a su rostro como si ese líquido fuera desconocido para ella ¿ _ahora por qué lloras Akane?_ pero no pudo contenerse, se echó al suelo y comenzó a sollozar y llorar amargamente.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA AKANE— Se reprendía a sí misma, ese hombre la tenía completamente dominada, en un segundo y con una mirada la podía llevar al mismísimo cielo, pero al otro y con unas simples palabras la podía hundir en el peor de los abismos, estar cerca de él le quemaba, necesitaba evitar eso a toda costa, pero _¿cómo?_ Se paró de ahí, limpió sus últimas lágrimas y corrió más compuesta a casa.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse no logro llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, la "situación" con Ranma no solo le estaba afectando en lo emocional, ahora también lo hacía en la escuela, necesitaba evitar eso a toda costa. Para sus dos amigas fue muy extraño que Akane llegara tarde, era la mejor de su clase, siempre responsable y cumplida en todo, no podían aguantar hasta el receso para preguntarle. Mitsuki, quien era la más atrevida de las tres, tomó un trozó de papel, escribió sobre él y lo arrojo al asiento de su amiga.

Ella lo tomó y pensó _¿Qué es esto, estamos de nuevo en la preparatoria o qué?..._ Lo abrió y leyó

" _ **Amiga ¿qué te pasó? estábamos preocupadas… por cierto linda ropa (sin evitar hacer un icono haciendo un guiño) ;)**_ _"_

Ella respondió, " _ **más tarde les cuento, pasó algo grande, y gracias por notarlo pero ya déjame concentrarme**_ _ **"**_ Lo arrojó de vuelta y Mitsuki puso cara de sorpresa y risa traviesa, no había nada mejor que un buen chisme de una de las chicas más populares de la facultad, se sentía afortunada de tenerla como amiga, la consideraba muy tímida, tierna, pero con el corazón más noble y puro que haya tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Akemi por otro lado era más centrada, muy similar a Akane, pero sin ese temperamento explosivo, ella era la calma en las tormentas que provocaban las otras dos. Notó lo de los papelitos y un poco celosa les susurró —Ya concéntrense las dos, y más vale que me digan qué se traen entre manos— Claro ninguna mujer quiere quedarse fuera de las noticias, sobre todo si una de tus mejores amigas trae un cambio de look que parece haber brincado de niña de secundaria a mujer universitaria en solo tres días.

Las tres sonrieron discretamente, como si con sus risas se respondieran sin palabras, sin duda iban a hablar. La maestra las escuchó, y les indicó que siguieran con la lectura que señalaba.

.

En el receso estaban las tres sentadas en una mesa fuera de la cafetería de la facultad, más que plática parecía un interrogatorio.

—Ya cuéntanos Akane, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Por qué el cambio de ropa? ¿Qué es la cosa grande que tienes que contarnos? — Bombardeaba Mitsuki con una pregunta tras otra, sin dejar a su amiga responder.

—¿La vas a dejar contestar algo acaso? — Preguntó irónica Akemi. —Vamos desde el principio Akane, que por lo visto, no empezó esta mañana, ¿Nos quieres contar? —

Ella asintió con la cabeza, emitió varios suspiros, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, suspiró, una, dos veces y Mitsuki se impacientó.

—Ya dilo de una vez mujer—

—Terminé con Ranma— soltó así sin más, con la cabeza agachada

—¿Qué? —, —¿Cómo? — preguntaron sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo

—Bueno, no terminamos exactamente, suspendimos el compromiso, verán lo que pasó fue…— Ella les contó sobre la cena de compromiso de Kasumi, las palabras de Ranma y la idea del cambio de look de Nabiki junto con la suspensión del compromiso.

—Vaya, debo admitir que nunca he tragado del todo a tu hermana, pero ahora me empieza a caer bien— Mencionó algo acida Mitsuki

—Mitsuki no seas impertinente— la regañó Akemi

—Pues es la verdad, siempre busca aprovecharse de Akane y los demás, solo con lo que nos ha contado hasta ahora lo sabemos, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, Akane, que pena decírtelo amiga, pero me alegra, esa relación era de lo más extraña, tres años de "prometidos" —lo resaltó haciendo las comillas con los dedos —y jamás se dieron ni un solo beso, eso no era relación amiga. —

—Aunque me duela aceptarlo, esta vez coincido con ella Akane, se nota a kilómetros lo que sientes por él, pero no te trata como mereces, tú eres maravillosa, no necesitas cambiar ni un pelo de tu cabello para que él vea eso—

—No te preocupes Akemi, a pesar de que empezó por él, me gustó el cambio, me siento bien conmigo misma, esto lo hago por mí, no por él— Su amiga le sonrió y la otra continuó

—Pues a mí me parece genial amiga, si ya tenías a media facultad babeando por ti, ahora con ese cambio y tu soltería será la facultad entera ya lo verás— le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Nadie podía negar que Akane fuera bonita, pero sus vestidos grandes y suéteres más grandes de su talla no resaltaban su figura bien formada por el ejercicio. Hoy se veía muy bien de forma casual, jeans ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa roja straple pegada al cuerpo, que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto de forma discreta, y lo complementaba con una chaqueta de mezclilla que le entallaba la cintura.

—Eso no me importa Mitsuki y lo sabes… pero, hay algo más— Suspiró nuevamente. Las otras la escucharon atentamente—Empecé a salir con alguien— Mitsuki escupió algo de la bebida que tomaba de la impresión, derramando unas gotitas sobre Akemi, la situación parecía muy graciosa pero claro que tenían que preguntar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? — Akane y Akemi se rieron de su amiga, no tenía remedio.

—Dímelo, dimeeeloooo— Parecía querer sacarle la información a tirones del brazo

—Ya cálmate, se los diré, ¿recuerdan sobre la supuesta "prometida" de Ranma que les conté, la que es de China? — Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza — Verán, ella tiene un pretendiente, que la siguió desde su tierra natal, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, pero ella siempre lo ha tratado mal, lo rechaza y lo humilla mucho—

—¿Cómo Ranma contigo? —

—¡Mitsuki! No digas esas cosas—

—Ay, no, no así Hashimoto, bueno casi, ay déjame hablar— le dijo Akane a su amiga, solo le hablaba por su apellido cuando la hacía rabiar y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Ya sigue, sigue, no dije nada—

—Bueno, verán— movía sus dedos con mucha vergüenza —Él es un chico muy amable, tierno, también algo gracioso.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decirnos Akane? — Akemi era muy suspicaz, ya sabía a donde se dirigía la plática.

—Pues, que empecé a salir con él… pero no es lo que ustedes creen, lo hicimos para hacer celar a Ranma y Shampoo, ay es una tontería lo sé— Lo dijo lamentándose cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Mitsuki empezó a reír como loca, y Akemi la miraba preocupada

—Está bien, ríete si quieres, es una locura, debo terminar con eso—

—Te equivocas amiga, no me río por eso, sí suena algo "creativo", pero lo que pasa es que me sorprende, tú nunca hubieras hecho algo como eso, definitivamente ese Saotome debe sacarte de quicio. A decir verdad me encanta, que plan tan raro y cruzado se tramó tu hermana esta vez, cada vez me cae mejor— y siguió riendo.

—¿Creen que esté haciendo lo correcto? —

—Por supuesto, ese Saotome se lo merece, y por lo que me has contado la gatita esa también ¿y cómo lo tomaron? ¿Dices que tu EX es algo celoso no?— Decía mientras retomaba su bebida.

—Peor de lo que me imaginaba…— Y contó el resto de su fin de semana a sus amigas.

Mitsuki moría de la risa y para terminar la plática Akemi solo agregó.

—Yo aún no estoy convencida del todo Akane, pero si era necesario para que esos dos dejaron de pisotearlos y humillarlos te apoyaré en todo, solo ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que ese chico termine enamorándose de ti y salga lastimado aún más. —

—¿Cómo crees Akemi?, él solo tiene ojos para Shampoo— dijo de la manera más natural, pero algo dentro de ella no se sintió feliz con el comentario, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. —En fin, lo que más me desagradó de todo el plan es que Nabiki le pidió a Shampoo que fuera dama de honor para la boda de Kasumi, dice que es necesario para que se dé cuenta de lo que pasa—

—¿Qué? pero que locura, retiro lo dicho, otra vez no me agrada tu hermana— Todas se pusieron a reír del comentario nada oportuno de su amiga.

—Y dinos, ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar al nuevo bombón ese? — preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

—No lo sé, ¿para qué debería presentárselo? ya les dije, que todo es parte de un plan, no estamos saliendo de verdad.—

—Talvez Akanita, pero imagínate que tu ex bombón lo viera por aquí tras tus huesitos, o aún mejor, que te apoye en la exhibición de artes marciales, la que es en dos semanas—

—La exhibición, ya ni lo recordaba—

—Ves ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esa? No hay nada peor para un hombre como el que otro presuma públicamente lo que es suyo… o lo que cree que es suyo—

—¿Crees que sirva de algo? —

—Pues al menos para ver si realmente se pone celoso o no, porque estoy segura que nosotras sabremos distinguirlo mejor que tú.—

—A mí no me miren— Dijo Akemi —Además ese día veré a Hideki, no le hará gracia que ande distinguiendo tal o cual cosa en otros hombres—

—Ay, no seas amargada, dile a tu novio que venga y ya, y que traiga a uno de sus amigos para no hacerles más tercio—

—Por favor amiga, te necesito— dijo Akane poniendo su mirada y sus ojos chocolate como un borreguito suplicando.

—Bien, bien, deja de mirarme así que ni que te estuviera matando, vendremos, pero solo para controlar que a Mitsuki no se le vayan los ojos con nadie— todas rieron y se abrazaron. Cada una tenía algo que hacía a esta relación de amigas tan especial.

.

.

.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Akane había terminado sus ocupaciones, pero antes de dirigirse a casa necesitaba hablar con Mousse, no solo para "pedirle una cita el sábado" y que la acompañara a la exhibición de artes marciales, otra cosa la tenía angustiada por un largo rato y necesitaba pedirle que la ayudara, así que se dirigió con mucha inseguridad al Neko-Hanten.

.

.

.

En el restaurante chino "El Gato" las cosas estaban como de costumbre, tomar órdenes, cocinar, servir, atender a los clientes, pero Shampoo no podía ocultar su molestia desde el día anterior, ni el chico podía ocultar el semblante de alguien a quien le han destrozado el corazón.

FLASHBACK

— _Ya es tarde pato tonto, nos vamos al restaurante— Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de despedirse, ya que lo jaló furioso de su coleta._

— _¿Quieres calmarte Shampoo? — Dijo el amazona deshaciendo el agarre tratando de no ser tosco con ella._

— _No, no pienso calmarme ¿por qué debería calmarme? — Empezó a hablar en chino porque no podía con su furia. Sin detenerse, seguía caminando golpeando con los pies._

— _La pregunta es Shampoo ¿por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Será que estás celosa acaso? — Dijo con un poco de ironía al inicio, pero no pudo ocultar que sus ojos brillaran con esperanzas, al grado de empañar sus lentes._

 _La china no pudo evitar notar ese amor en sus ojos, ese que era solo para ella, que DEBÍA ser solo para ella, pero que también sacaban lo peor de sí. A la más mínima demostración de amor del joven ella no perdía oportunidad para humillarlo y darse sus aires de grandeza._

— _¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? Eso jamás, pato ciego y tonto, ¡JAMÁS! —_

— _Shampoo ¿pero por qué? dímelo ¿qué me falta para ser lo que quieres? — Su amor por ella hizo que rompiera todas sus defensas, a pesar de que le habían advertido no hacerlo._

— _Todo Mousse, todo… tú no eres Ranma, nunca has sido capaz de vencerlo en batalla ni una sola vez y ¿sabes por qué? porque él es mil veces más hombre que tú, jamás serás como él, por eso nunca podré amarte, nunca podrás tocarme, mis labios nunca serán para ti—_

— _No te creo Shampoo, no lo creo— Ciego por su amor y su dolor se acercó a ella la tomó del rostro y le robó un beso. Un beso fugaz, sorprendente para los dos y definitivamente decisivo._

 _Ella sintió algo que jamás había sentido, en un beso tan pasional pero breve, se sintió más mujer que nunca, así que respondió, solo unos segundos, mientras él la tomaba del rostro, ella palpó sus brazos, tan anchos, fuertes, marcados como los de todo un hombre, con esa ropa era posible notarlo, a diferencia de sus amplias túnicas, se sentía muy bien, se sentía más que bien, era maravilloso. Pero su cordura y su orgullo amazona le hicieron ver qué estaba haciendo y con quién. Así que lo quitó de un empujón, más furiosa que antes. Él mostraba una cara llena de confusión, no se creía haber sido capaz de lo que hizo, pero lo peor de todo es que no entendía lo que ocurría en su interior no sentía ¿NADA?_

— _No vuelvas a tocarme— Le dio una cachetada, pero incluso llegó a arañar su rostro dejando unas marcas muy notorias —¿A eso le llamas un beso?, no me haces sentir nada NADA, ni siquiera para eso sabes ser hombre—_

 _Cada una de sus palabras se clavaba como espinas en su corazón, pequeñas, pero cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. El mismo ardor que sentía en su maltratado rostro era el que sentía en su corazón. En ese momento se dio cuenta lo que era Shampoo en su vida, Shampoo era una rosa, era su rosa. Hermosa, altiva y perfecta por su fuera, pero su interior escondía cientos de espinas, dispuestas a lastimar al que se atreviera a acercarse de más sin que ella lo aprobara, así como escondía lodo, lodo con el que manchaba a los que estaban a su alrededor._

— _No te preocupes Shampoo, JAMÁS volveré a besarte— Decía recuperando poco a poco la respiración, con voz más ronca de lo usual, y con un toque incluso sensual le advirtió —Pero entonces no intentes meterte en mis decisiones— Y se fue con la cabeza en alto, dejándola completamente descolocada, también recuperando la respiración._

 _No se creyó del todo las palabras de Shampoo, ser ciego no le hace tan estúpido como muchos creen. Ella respondió a su beso, al menos por unos segundos, pero ¿por qué esa sensación tan extraña? él no sintió mariposas, no hubo fuegos artificiales, ni siquiera la excitación que a cualquier hombre le hubiera dado, ¿por qué? ella era lo más hermoso que había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, ¿entonces? Tal vez fueron sus crueles palabras, el dolor que le hizo sentir o… tal vez…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No se dirigieron palabra por el resto de la noche o el día siguiente, más que para atender indicaciones propias del negocio, "pon esto en la alacena" "abuela te necesita en la cocina" "prepara las mesas"; sin embargo, ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, lo ocurrido el día anterior no era para menos, Shampoo debatida entre su furia de amazona, por permitir que sus labios fueran tomados a la fuera por alguien que según ella despreciaba, y sus sentimientos de mujer, se aborrecía por sentirse más viva que nunca por ese beso. Pensaba en eso cuando limpiaba las mesas, y vio a la última persona que esperaba tener frente a ella.

—Hola Shampoo, buenas tardes—

—Ni Hao— Dijo más por costumbre que por querer recibirla, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verla.

—Lamento molestarte, ¿Se encuentra Mousse? — Dijo algo apenada, pero no se iba a amedrentar por la china.

—No estar, él repartir pedidos— seguía limpiando mesas sin querer verla.

—OH, vaya, bueno creo que volveré más tarde—

—No, no volver, pato tonto estar muy ocupado toda la noche con Shampoo— Intentando dar doble sentido a sus palabras, ninguna de las dos entendió por qué.

—Shampoo, ven a ayudarme, pronto niña— Se escuchaba Cologne desde la cocina.

La amazona ni siquiera de despidió de Akane, se dirigió a la cocina refunfuñando.

Cuando la chica cruzaba por la puerta se topó justo con la persona que venía a buscar.

—Akane, que gusto verte ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a ordenar algo? — Preguntó muy animado el joven.

—No, no Mousse, a decir verdad, yo venía, eh, para hablar contigo— Dijo muy apenada. —Pero no es necesario, ya me dijo Shampoo que tienes entregas que hacer. —

—¿Entregas? No Tendo, solo fui a comprar unas especias, es todo y como puedes ver aquí está todo muy tranquilo— Dijo señalando al interior del restaurante, solo un par de viejecitos ocupaban las mesas, mientras comían unos fideos.

—Con que solo de compras eh, eso no fue lo que me dijo Shampoo— La chica se rio pero notó que al chico no le cayó en gracia el comentario.

—¿Te parece si vamos afuera a hablar? — Aquí no me resulta muy cómodo

—Por supuesto vamos—

El joven le iba a ceder el paso para salir, y por un momento posó su brazo por el de Akane hasta que vieron salir a la amazona de la cocina. A la china no le causó ni la más mínima gracia encontrarlos a los dos juntos, y ¿qué estaba haciendo el pato bobo? ¿La estaba tocando? eso la hizo enardecer de coraje —¿Qué seguir haciendo chica violenta aquí? Akane decir que ya irse—

—Me iré pronto Shampoo, no te preocupes—

—Tú no tienes por qué irte a ningún lado Akane, terminé lo que tenía que hacer y mientras no haya más clientes puedo tomarme unos minutos—

Esto provocó más ira de la amazona ya que no pudo debatirle a eso, y viendo la jarra con limonada que su abuela le pidió preparar para los clientes sonrió maliciosamente, fingió tropezarse, y vertió el agua sobre los dos. Mousse en su intento de cubrir a Akane se convirtió en pato.

—Hmm, pato inútil no poder hablar ahora, lo siento— Dijo la amazona sin una pizca de remordimiento, y antes que pudiera ir a tomarlo del cuello y estrujarlo como se le antojaba, Akane se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso Shampoo— reclamó Akane con una mirada penetrante.

—Fue un accidente, chica violenta no saber qué decir—

—No te preocupes Mousse, aún traigo conmigo un poco de té, vamos a transformarte— Solo escuchó un animado cuack cuack en respuesta. Y salió de ahí con él en sus brazos.

 _He hecho esto muchas veces con Ranma, supongo que no debe ser muy diferente._ Akane no pensaba muy bien en las consecuencias de sus acciones, se sentó en la acera a unos metros del restaurante y vertió un poco de té que traía en un termo de cartón. Pero se llevaría una impresionante sorpresa.

Frente a ella se transformó un joven muy bien parecido, cabello largo, hermosos ojos verdes y facciones que no le daban mal parecido, al contrario, pero al fijar su vista en su rostro no pudo evitar notar algunos rasguños, y se llevó su mano a la herida.

—Pero Mousse, ¿qué te pasó? —

—Besé a Shampoo, puedes creerlo, me atreví a besarla y así reaccionó—

—Oh, Mousse lo siento tanto— Por mero impulso se acercó a él en un abrazo para apoyarlo.

Había comenzado a anochecer, así que no apreció como estaba Mousse al inicio de la transformación, hasta que lo abrazó, cabello mojado, espalda ancha, y ¿desnuda? se separó de él lentamente de la vergüenza y fue suficiente para acelerar su pulso y respiración, ahora podía apreciar mejor esos hombros anchos, y qué decir de sus pectorales y abdomen marcado, pero no pudo evitar que su vista viajara más hacia el sur. Y se encontró con…

—¡Aaaahhhhh! Mousse, ta-tapate por favor— Dijo la chica tapando sus ojos.

—Aaahh, lo siento, lo siento mucho Akane, es-esperame por favor, no vayas a moverte de aquí— le decía mientras se ponía de pie cubriéndose con ambas manos las partes privadas de su cuerpo —No te vayas por fa, aahh— Por los nervios, la oscuridad, la falta de gafas y por estar pensando en la vergüenza que pasó frente la joven no notó un poste que encontraba cerca y chocó contra él.

—Es al otro lado Mousse, no, no te preocupes, aquí te espero— Le gritó tratando se auxiliarlo un poco.

Cuando entró al restaurante, ella escuchó unos gritos de los viejitos que se encontraban comiendo, y platos quebrándose, seguro que el chico dio un buen espectáculo—

 _Oh por kami, estaba tan…_ Seguía tan concentrada en sus más oscuros pensamientos, y el bochorno, por haberlo abrazado… ASÍ. Cuando el chico volvió a sentarse a su lado usando sus típicas túnicas blancas y sus enormes gafas no se percató de su presencia.

—Ya volví ¿de qué quieres hablar Tendo? —

—¡Ah, Mousse, que gran… susto me diste! No vuelvas a aparecerte así— Decía intentando ocultar sus mejillas y todo su rostro rojo como tomate.

—Ya, lo siento, ¿estás bien? —

—Sí, estoy bien Mousse, gracias—

—Bueno, ¿ahora sí me dirás por qué viniste? —

—Si bueno, verás, yo… no mejor me voy— Dijo intentando irse y se puso de pie, pero el joven lo evitó tomando de su mano.

—No te vayas, ya me esperaste hasta ahora, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte— Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

—Verás yo— _sin rodeos Akane, a eso viniste_ — bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer que salimos no hablamos de cuándo volveríamos a vernos, supongo que aún no es tiempo de terminar con el plan así que, ¿te gustaría verme uno de estos días? digo, solo si puedes— mirando hacia el restaurante

—Vaya me encantaría Akane, pero sabes que solo puedo por las mañanas, cuando usualmente estás en la Universidad, porque en las tardes el trabajo se pone pesado en el Neko-Hanten ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenías pensado?—

—A decir verdad, es perfecto, dentro de dos sábados tendré una exhibición de artes marciales con el equipo de la escuela a las diez de la mañana, me encantaría que vinieras, y… mis amigas quieren conocerte—

—¿A mí? — Dijo muy sorprendido

—Sí a ti, ya les conté sobre ti, les conté todo en realidad, y creen que es buena idea que asistas, ya sabes, Ranma estará ahí, por el asunto del plan y eso—

—Ah, por el plan— Replicó el chico, que por alguna razón le había disgustado que solo por eso lo invitaban.

—Por favor, también sería muy importante para mí que mis amigos se encuentren ahí— Comprendió que tal vez se había sentido ofendido o utilizado, y es lo que menos quería.

—Tu mano es muy suave Tendo—

—¿Qué? — sinceramente no entendía nada

—Dije que tu mano es muy suave, tu mano— Esto último lo hizo haciendo un ademán mostrando que sus manos habían estado unidas durante toda la plática y ella ni lo había notado.

—Ah, lo siento— Retiró su mano rápidamente, se sentía muy apenada.

—Despreocúpate Akane, no pasa nada—

—Mousse ¿dónde estás muchacho? — Se escuchó la voz de Cologne proviniendo del restaurante.

—Está bien Akane, iré, pero si serás mi cita no dejaré que Saotome se entrometa— le dijo guiñando el ojo hacia ella.

—Te lo agradezco, en verdad es muy importante para mí—

—Bueno, tengo que irme— pero antes de retirarse ella habló

—Espera, hay algo más que quiero pedirte—

—Te escucho—

—Verás…—

.

.

.

Desde que adquirió su nuevo guardarropa la hora de salir a correr, lejos de convertirse en un momento relajado y para liberar tensión, se convirtió en la hora más incómoda del día, sobre todo por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Ranma. Esa hora del día le provocaba mil sensaciones, que el azabache la amaba, la celaba, pero también que se fastidiaba con su presencia o que se molestaba con ella, por ejemplo al darle su camisa sumamente molesto, y dejarla ahí sola, por lo que ya no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo tolerando.

Se encontraba en la sala a punto de retirarse y como los días anteriores, su loco ex prometido la abordó antes de salir.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?— Preguntó con fastidio

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Voy a correr—

—Bien, bien, pero ¿quisieras hacerlo con una ruta diferente? —

—Akane, no entiendo a qué viene tu comentario, ni que lo haga con gusto para estar viendo a alguien tan fea, más bien te he estado…— y escucharon un _toc, toc, toc_

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y abrió dejando ver la figura de Mousse ahí

Ranma terminó de pronunciar —cuidando—

Los jóvenes se dirigieron la mirada de forma penetrante, Ranma con instintos asesinos y Mousse con satisfacción.

—Ya no será necesaria tu presencia Saotome, yo me encargaré de acompañar a Akane a donde sea a partir de ahora—

—¿Qué dijiste?— Ranma no estaba solo enojado por el atrevimiento de Mousse o interrumpir en su casa a esas horas, lo que lo enardecía era que se atreviera a decir que "su presencia" ya no sería requerida, ¿quién era él para acompañar a SU Akane a cualquier parte?, y su aura de batalla empezó a aumentar rápidamente.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora seré yo quien acompañe a Akane, y te agradeceré que no nos molestes—

Ranma no aguantó más y se fue sobre él, mirándolo como pocas veces había visto a un rival, sosteniéndolo de la camisa a la altura del pecho con ambas manos. —¿Y quién te crees tú para decir que no me acerque? ¿Quién eres tú eh?—

—Ranma contrólate, Mousse no ha hecho nada malo— Suplicaba angustiada la joven.

—Esto es culpa tuya, no te metas— Gritó el ojiazul

—No le grites Ranma— Dijo empujando las manos de su eterno enemigo para quitarlo de encima —Y respecto a tu pregunta ¿Me quieres decir quién eres tú para reaccionar así?— lo dijo sonriendo de lado

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—

—¡Ranma ya basta! No entiendo qué te pasa, a veces buscas estar cerca de mí, otras veces eres distante—

—Cerca, ¿yo, de ti?— Dijo en tono burlón

—Pues si no es así entonces déjame tranquila quieres, fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería nada conmigo, que se casaría con cualquier antes que estar junto a mí, así que no esperes que acepte gustosa estar contigo de esta manera, vámonos Mousse—

—Espérame afuera Akane, hay un asunto que debo arreglar… por favor— le suplicó de manera calmada, para que aceptara su petición.

—Está bien, pero no tardes— Salió de ahí algo preocupada, lo suficientemente alejada para que ellos "hablaran", al menos eso esperaba, y Ranma no alejaba la vista de ella, con los puños cerrados, conteniendo su fuerza bestial para no lanzarse sobre el chico pato.

—Mira Ranma, no quiero discutir, solo lo hago por el bien de Akane…—

—Cállate, no me interesa—

—¿Cómo? ¿Después de lo que pasó sigues fingiendo que no te interesa?—

—No, no me interesa, solo te voy a advertir una cosa Mousse, le pones un dedo encima a MI Akane y te juro que…—

—¿Qué Saotome? Además, ¿creí escuchar bien? ¿Dijiste "tu" Akane? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo fuiste TÚ quien la rechazó, enfrente de toda su familia, además enfrente de Shampoo, a mí lo que me parece es que estás celoso, ¿es eso?— preguntó de manera retadora, recibiendo una monosílaba por respuesta, más como si se tratase de un gruñido.

Ranma apretó más sus manos, a un punto en que se tornó doloroso. Se giró para no verle la cara a ese malnacido y dijo más para sí mismo

—Sí—

Ya no quería estar más tiempo ahí, pero antes de partir Mousse le dijo.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que he sentido yo cada día desde que volví de China, ahora es tu turno Saotome, pero descuida, a diferencia de ti, yo jamás lastimaría a Akane— Y él también se fue.

.

Se encontraba en el tejado, pensando todo lo que había salido mal en menos de una semana, por culpa de malentendidos como siempre, por su gran bocota y lo cabezota de Akane. El día anterior había sentido algo muy especial con ella, diferente, aún en su forma de mujer, la sintió con deseo, y como no hacerlo con esa preciosura de mujer, y se percató de que a ella tampoco le fue indiferente la situación, mejillas enrojecidas, pulso acelerado, su pecho subiendo arriba y abajo a causa de las respiraciones agitadas. Por eso le enloquecía que alguien estuviera detrás de ella, aunque por las últimas palabras de Mousse comenzó a suponer que todo se trataba de una estúpida venganza como siempre, no iba enserio, su pequeño gran orgullo lo quería convencer de eso. Seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando vio algo que le hizo retorcerse del dolor y la angustia.

Ellos estaban a unos metros de casa, y él la estaba ABRAZANDO, y ella también. Lo peor era que con las prendas que Akane traía puestas Mousse la tenía sujetada de la cintura, que estaba completamente descubierta, sus sucias manos de pato tenían contacto con la sedosa piel de ella. Fueron unos segundos solamente, pero a él le parecieron horas, más tiempo del necesario para un "amistoso" abrazo. —Maldito pato, le dije que no le pusiera un dedo encima, me las pagará— Pero antes de que pudiera bajar a ajustar cuentas ellos se habían despedido, ella entraba por el jardín y el otro había regresado tal por donde vino. —Mejor así, ya llegará el momento— Pero al ver entrar a Akane un oscuro pensamiento se atravesó por su mente, que ganas tenía de hacerle pasar un "mal" rato.

.

Después de entrar a casa le sorprendió que Ranma no la estuviera esperando para discutir, sabía que el asunto con Mousse no estaba del todo bien para él, y lo mínimo que se esperaba era un round de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo, pero por el contario, la casa estaba demasiado pacífica y se dispuso a alistarse para ir a la Universidad.

La chica se dirigió a la ducha y una vez ahí pudo deleitarse con el contacto con el agua caliente, relajando sus músculos y su mente. Por fin pudo tener una mañana de trote de manera tranquila y agradable, Mousse solo la acompañaba, sin mirarla de más, o querer evitar que cada ser humano la viera, como lo hacía el bobo de Ranma, así que se vio en la necesidad de agradecerle y lo abrazó sin pensarlo mucho.

La paz que sentía terminó cuando una chica pelirroja entró al baño y se acercó a la bañera completamente desnuda.

—¡Ranma! pero qué…— Estaba tan impresionada que todos los insultos habidos y por haber no conectaban del cerebro a su boca.

—También debo apurarme, tuve un accidente con agua fría y necesito cambiarme si no quiero llegar tarde— Mentía, solo se vertió agua fría por el mero placer de ver esa cara de confusión en SU chica.

—Pero no deberías, tú, yo…—

Y la pelirroja se metió al agua caliente. Si Akane tenía un poco de cordura cuando entró Ranma convertido en chica, la perdió en su totalidad al verlo una vez convertido en hombre. Su mirada intensa, ese rostro y ese cuerpo que lo hacían ver como todo un Adonis de carne y hueso, esos pectorales que cada vez la invitaban más a ser probados. Últimamente el agua caliente parecía querer poner en aprietos a la chica.

—Con eso será suficiente— Dijo Ranma con voz más ronca de lo normal, se puso de pie y para Akane fue como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Pudo observar sus abdomen marcado, su ombligo y después le ofreció un amplio panorama de toda su hombría. Los ojos de la chica casi se saltan de la impresión, su cara se puso roja cual tomate, el chico no tuvo problemas para ver las reacciones de la chica, y vaya que lo disfrutaba, sonrió de medio lado y salió de la bañera.

Para seguir la tortura, antes de colocarse la toalla sobre las caderas pudo observar en primera fila toda su espalda y su trasero redondo y bien formado, maldición, ¿Qué no podía tener un defecto ese hombre? Y para seguir inflando su gran alterado ego se giró para verla a los ojos y le dijo con un tono de voz un tanto sensual —No se te vaya a hacer tarde… pervertida— Y salió del baño con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, sabía que no le era indiferente a la peliazul y eso le encantaba.

La razón volvió a Akane una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y como era de esperarse, no reaccionó del todo bien —¡Ah, idiota, idiota, IDIOOTAAA! Todos en casa se percataron de ese grito de guerra y horror, pero suponían que los jóvenes habían vuelto a su típica rutina de pleitos habituales así que no le dieron la menor importancia. La muchacha golpeaba el agua como si hiciera la peor de las rabietas, solo un chico de ojos azules sonreía victorioso, era como música para sus oídos, al menos le hizo pagar el mal rato que a él le hizo pasar pidiéndole a Mousse que la acompañara a correr y darle ese abrazo.

.

.

.

Los días posteriores pasaron sin ningún altercado interesante, no más agua caliente, ni enfrentamientos con Ranma, y el único contacto que tenía con Mousse era en las mañanas cuando salían a correr. Pero había llegado el ansiado sábado de la exhibición y los nervios estaban a todo lo que da.

—¿Por qué no llega? Ya es algo tarde—

—Tranquila Akane, el bombón misterioso ya llegará, seguro se está haciendo el interesante— Su amiga Mitsuki le intentaba confortar y le guiñó el ojo.

—Si tú tranquila Akane, tal vez se le presentó un contratiempo pero ya llegará— Dijo Akemi en tono conciliador mientras frotaba su hombro.

—Gracias chicas, la verdad es que me preocupa, no se imaginan como puede llegar a ser Shampoo a veces, es probable que haga hasta lo imposible por evitar que venga y sólo para fastidiarme—

—No pienses así, además ¿ella cómo iba a saber que vendría aquí? —

—No lo sé, solo tengo un mal presentimiento— Y como cosa si fuera adivina, a 10 minutos de empezar la exhibición un pato con grandes gafas venía volando a unos cuantos metros, con una mochila en el pico, no podría tratarse de otro más que de Mousse.

—Ahora vuelvo chicas— Y corrió a encontrarse con el pato, le pareció extraño verlo con una mochila, pero pronto lo entendería.

—Vamos a buscar agua caliente Mousse—

.

Se dirigió al baño de mujeres para tomar algo de agua que sirviera para transformar a Mousse, la vertió sobre él y la maldición del agua caliente se hacía presente otra vez. Era de día, así que hoy tenía perfecta visibilidad y plena conciencia de lo que pasaría a continuación. Apareció frente a ella un hombre muy apuesto, que podría ser el sueño de cualquier mujer sin dudarlo, fuerte, grande, era ligeramente más alto que Ranma incluso, pero lo que más le encantaba eran sus ojos, esas enormes esmeraldas, lástima que tuvieran que ocultarse detrás de esas molestas gafas.

—Son hermosos— Mencionó la chica

—¿Cómo? —

—Tus ojos, son hermosos— Dijo en un susurro

—Ah, te lo agradezco, aunque no sea la parte preferida de mi cuerpo, no funcionan del todo bien— Se colocó los lentes y se puso de pie, ya que ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

Ella lo imitó pero cubrió su rostro con la mochila, para evitar que notara su sonrojo, y para que su vista curiosa no la traicionara y viajara más al sur de lo que debería como aquella noche.

—No te preocupes, esta vez vine preparado— Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la timidez de la chica se le hacía de lo más dulce pero también con un toque de sensualidad único. Le quitó la mochila de las manos, rozando sus dedos y la colocó tapando su cuerpo. —Ahora vuelvo— Y se retiró a cambiarse.

.

Dos minutos después volvió con ese cambio de ropa que lo hacía ver muy apuesto y juvenil, jeans de mezclilla y playera tipo polo.

—Estoy listo, vamos— Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban las amigas de Akane, pero conversaban al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó Mousse? ¿Por qué llegaste casi a la hora y convertido en pato? —

El joven se llevó la mano a la nuca como con preocupación —Me da algo de pena contártelo Tendo—

—¿Pena? ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no somos amigos? —

—Claro somos amigos, pero no deja de ser vergonzoso— suspiró una vez y se resignó a hablar, con el poco tiempo que llevaba de tratar más de cerca a la pequeña Tendo sabía que lograría su cometido —Fue Shampoo—

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?—

—Aunque no lo creas, es demasiado astuta, nos escuchó hablando ese día, afuera del restaurante, supo que vendría a verte, así que me convirtió en pato y me encerró en una jaula—

—Mousse eso es horrible—

—Lo es, pero no te preocupes por mí, ya hasta me he acostumbrado—

—¿Cómo, lo ha hecho otras veces? —

—Sí, jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo perversa que es, hasta ahora, gracias a ti— Dijo esto último tomándola de la mano. La chica enrojeció completamente, pero retiró su mano para acomodarse su cabello, era claro que la ponía nerviosa, y él lo notó, así que continuó hablando —Pero logré escapar, tengo experiencia en eso también sabes, y afortunadamente había preparado mi mochila un día antes, no quería que me vieran de ahí saliendo así, no quería provocarla pero ya ves— sonrió con tristeza

—Lo lamento mucho, todo ha sido mi culpa— Dijo agachando la cabeza

—Nada de eso Akane, de lo único que tienes culpa es de que todo esto me ayude a abrir los ojos— Ella le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas en respuesta.

Justo al terminar de conversar sobre el tema llegaron al encuentro con el resto de los chicos, estaban Mitsuki, Akemi y ya estaba ahí Hideki su novio. Hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes, Mousse hizo unas reverencias hacia todos con mucho porte, como el artista marcial que era y las amigas de Akane estaban totalmente impresionadas, no desaprovechaban momento para dedicarle unas miradas pícaras que significaban "está muy bien" o "que guapísimo" que la tenían de lo más abochornada.

—Es tarde, la exhibición está por empezar y me deben estar buscando, vamos al gimnasio—

—Vamos— le dijeron los demás, pero Mousse tocó ligeramente su cintura, ella se sorprendió y fijó su mirada en él en sorpresa.

—Te dije que serías mi cita— guiñándole el ojo. Ella agachó su mirada pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, volteó a ver a su amiga Mitsuki y ella le hizo una seña con sus pulgares arriba, como dándole ánimos. Hasta que un nuevo problema los encontró.

—¡AKANE! — Gritó el único que no veía con buenos ojos esos acercamientos, su mirada era de furia, ya no quería que Mousse la siguiera tocando. Él traía un bo en las manos ya que también participaría en la exhibición. No era ninguna sorpresa que tanto él como Akane fuera muy aclamados en sus categorías de artes marciales, y aunque no entrenaban juntos por los horarios de ambos, su relación era conocida por sus compañeros, y mandaron a Ranma a buscarla cuando estaba por empezar la presentación. —Te está buscando el entrenador, ya es hora de calentar—

—Claro ya voy— Dijo soltando el agarre de Mousse y despidiéndose con la mirada de sus amigas.

—Espera— el chico la jaló del brazo —¿Estarás bien?, se ve un poco molesto—

—Descuida, jamás ha podido conmigo— y le guiñó un ojo así como él había hecho con ella. La quijada de sus amigas casi cae hasta el suelo, nunca habían visto así a su amiga, estaban impresionadas, pero les alegraba ver que alguien se preocupara así por ella, pero más les impresionó lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando Akane se acercó a él Ranma levantó el bo con su brazo derecho apuntando hacia el amazona—Es la última vez que te lo advierto Mousse, no vuelvas a tocarla— Akane no podía creer que estuviera haciendo tal escena en la Universidad y frente a sus amigas, seguro que las tendrían encima de ella en cuanto pudieran, y sería tema de conversación hasta que fueran viejitas.

Mousse solo rio en burla, discutir con él sobre lo mismo era como pelear con la pared. —No me intimidan tus palabras Saotome— Dijo cruzando de brazos, sumamente retador.

—No lo volveré a repetir— Y se adentró en el gimnasio con Akane.

.

La exhibición había terminado, con excelentes participaciones de todos los integrantes de los equipos en las distintas categorías. Akane se veía espectacular, no portaba un gi similar al que usó por tantos años, este era ceñido al cuerpo, era color negro, parecía una guerrera ninja no apta para menores, ganándose la envidia de las chicas y provocando enamorar a más de uno con su sonrisa, su habilidad y la forma en que realizaba sus movimientos.

Ranma por otro lado, a pesar de ser muy elogiado por su actuación y conseguir más admiradoras de las que ya tenía, se ganó la reprimenda de su vida por parte de su entrenador. Era una exhibición, debía ser suave y ejecutar todo tipo de movimientos bien ensayados, pero pareciera que él solo escuchó _acábalos a todos,_ la razón, muy simple. En primer lugar la mayoría se había atrevido a decir cosas nada agradables sobre Akane, lo que significó la oportunidad perfecta para que jamás se atrevieran a hacerlo de nuevo, y en segundo, porque en cada rostro que golpeaba o pateaba solo veía la cara de cierto chico que se convertía en pato, así que Ranma olvidó por momentos que era una exhibición y no un combate.

Pasó a los baños de la Uni y volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos, Mousse debía volver al Neko-Hanten si no querían tener a la china ahí haciendo un circo completo, así que ella agradeció por su presencia, se iban a despedir con un abrazo, pero sintieron un aura de fuego de alguien que espiaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

—No quiero causarte problemas Akane, será mejor no seguir provocándolo por ahora—

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, gracias por estar aquí, ha sido muy importante para mí todo tu apoyo—

—El que debe darte las gracias soy yo, antes de irme… ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? ¿Quieres ir mañana al cine otra vez? —

—Claro, sería genial, prometo que no será una película romántica esta vez, de hecho hay una película de terror que me gustaría ver, ¿qué dices? —

—¿Con que de terror eh? Claro, siempre y cuando no vayas a abrazarme porque tienes miedo— y le saco la lengua

La joven abrió su boca en forma de O —O sea que me estás llamando miedosa, seguro que acabas más asustado que yo— y respondió el gesto con la lengua

—¿Es una apuesta Tendo? —

—Talvez— Contestó haciendo ojos inocentes

Las amigas de Akane no lo podían creer, ver a su amiga en su fase de "flirteo" era de lo más tierno pero cómico, cada que uno de los dos hablaban giraban la cabeza, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, parecían dos chicos de secundaria, pero cómo juzgarlos, ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia en el tema.

Se despidieron con una reverencia para evitar enfrentamientos asesinos y Mousse se retiró. Cuando lo hizo la presencia que los observaba se relajó, y se dispuso a regresar al gimnasio y cumplir con su castigo. Ranma tenía que ordenar solo todo el equipo de deportes, así como limpiar y cerrar, acabaría molido, todo por los incontrolables celos, otra vez.

.

.

.

Las chicas acordaron verse en la tarde en casa de Akemi, una vez que terminara su cita con Hideki, no aguantaban las ansias de hablar con Akane, y ella solo se preparaba para otro interrogatorio, aunque resultó ser más que eso.

Estaban las tres en la cama, Akane con las manos en la cabeza y mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, error, más bien eran como gallinas borloteras, eran demasiadas las emociones para una semana.

—Amiga, que bien escondido te tenías a ese bombón, no está nada mal eh, lástima que use esas enormes gafas, le quitan atractivo, pero eso no es problema si te concentras en sus brazos— Dijo mordiéndose un labio, casi se lo estaba saboreando.

—Mitsuki… eso no es lo importante ¿qué tal la reacción de Ranma? Amiga no sé qué estés haciendo, pero está funcionando, estaba como un loco, primero cuando los vio y luego en la exhibición, se notaba que seguía molesto—

—Yo no he hecho nada Akemi, y Mitsuki deja de comerte los brazos de Mousse con la imaginación—

—Uy, qué celosa—

—Cállate boba—

—No puedes negar que algo debes estar haciendo, para ponerlo así de celoso, ¿apoco no te gusta Mousse al menos un poco? — preguntó Akemi

—No, yo, ah… no lo sé— Dijo cubriéndose la cara en vergüenza nuevamente

—Akane ¿qué pasa? Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo—

—Es que, ah… estoy confundida—

—A ver cuéntanos, ¿qué sientes por Ranma y qué sientes cuando estás con Mousse? —

—Pues, cuando estoy cerca de Ranma siento que se me detiene el corazón y que se acelera, todo al mismo tiempo, pero cada que tenemos algún tipo de acercamiento él se retracta, o me insulta, me dice que soy fea, plana, ustedes saben, todo ese tipo de cosas, y me lastima demasiado—

—De acuerdo, ¿y con Mousse? —

—Con él es todo lo contrario, es amable, todo un caballero, pero también es gracioso, demasiado gracioso, para ser sincera no siento por él todo lo que siento por Ranma, eso sería imposible, pero no puedo negar que cuando estoy con él me siento tranquila, y feliz, además no puede evitarme sentirme mal por él, me duele que Shampoo lo haga sufrir tanto— Recordó instantáneamente lo que le pasó al ser convertido en pato, y que sucedió más de una vez, provocó en ella una sensación de protección, esa que se tiene por un buen amigo, pero también recordó el rasguño en su rostro, el día que por primera vez presenció su transformación con agua caliente y continuó… —y bueno… puede ser que sí me guste, solo un poquito— hizo una seña con sus dedos para demostrar a lo que se refería.

—¡Ahhh! — Sus amigas se emocionaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

—Cálmense, aún no sé si hago bien—

—Akane, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, es claro lo que pasa—

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué me pasa según ustedes? —

—Akane es obvio, has estado enamorada de Ranma por casi tres años ¿cierto? — la peliazul solo asintió, así que Akemi continuó —Mira, has estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, pero ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer, y como tal tienes necesidades, hormonas, tú sabes de eso. Es claro que Ranma es tu primer amor, pero nunca pasó nada entre ustedes, es normal que te empiecen a atraer físicamente otros chicos, más si tienen todas las cualidades de Mousse. —

—Lo que sientes por él es atracción amiga— Dijo Mitsuki

—¿Atracción? —

—Sí, y no tiene nada de malo, si tienes tres meses para tomar una decisión respecto a Ranma lo mejor es que pruebes otros "caminos" — Contestó con tono travieso la más atrevida de sus amigas.

—Ay Mitsuki… a lo que ella se refiere Akane es que en primer lugar no debes torturarte por tus sentimientos, te están tratando como cualquier mujer sueña, la etapa de cortejo es muy bonita, y mereces vivirlo por una vez, pero no tiene que ver con Ranma— Dijo mientras mandaba una mirada asesina a su amiga —Se trata de ti, que intentes ser feliz—

—Entiendo, pero ¿qué pasa si un día me toma la mano u otra cosa?— Claro que jamás confesaría que ya lo había hecho.

—Fácil amiga, el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere. Si te sientes incomoda le pides que no lo haga y hasta ahí, si es un caballero de verdad lo comprenderá sin problemas, pero si compruebas que te gusta pues ya sabes— y sonrió maliciosamente —además, a quién no le gustaría ser tomada por un hombre como ese, ah—

—¡Mitsuki! —Sus dos amigas reclamaron

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, no me vas a negar Akemi que a nuestra amiga le hace falta una buena sesión de sexo para que mejore su humor, y con un hombre como ese, seguro le dejará una sonrisa de toda una semana— y les sacó la lengua a las dos

—¿Cómo te atreves? — Reclamó la peliazul, pero Akemi solo soltó una carcajada

—¿Y tú por qué te ríes? ¿No me digas que ahora estás de parte de esta loquita? —

—Akane, acéptalo, es gracioso— y rio aún más fuerte

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia—Dijo cruzando sus brazos haciendo un puchero, inflando las mejillas.

—Mira te explico lo que Mitsuki intentó decirte, de forma tan poco apropiada… Has contenido sentimientos por Ranma por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto tus endorfinas se encuentran en un nivel muy bajo, como si estuvieran contenidas para explicarme, esto puede causar depresión y/o ansiedad, eso explica tu mal humor muchas veces, y no me mires con esos ojos asesinos, estoy tratando de exponer un punto meramente científico… En cambio situaciones como el ejercicio o el acto sexual libera endorfinas, desarrolla moléculas de felicidad, incluso inhibe el dolor psico-emocional, ayuda a la memoria, entre otras cualidades.—

—Es bueno para la piel, dicen, dicen—

—Otros actos como enamorarse, besar o acariciar también logran el efecto, así que si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo ve por ello, es por tu salud… aunque no entiendo ni por qué te lo estoy explicando, ya deberías saberlo ¿qué has hecho todas las clases de anatomía?—

—Pues relacionándolo con la fisioterapia, no como ustedes, atrevidas—

—Ves, ahí está ese mal humor de nuevo… Intentemos otro modo cierra los ojos—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— La observó con cara de confusión y un poco de terror.

—Tú obedece, vamos a probar la teoría de Akemi… Cierra los ojos, ni que te fuera a comer, eres linda, pero no eres mi tipo, despreocúpate—

—¡Oye! —

—Cierra los ojos te dije, si no quieres que me empiece a poner de malas y al menos te meta una mordida—

—Está bien— y cerró los ojos de mala gana

—Ok, imagina que estás en tu habitación, pero que no te encuentras sola, un chico de ojos… ¿de qué color tiene los ojos Mousse? no lo noté con las gafas—

—Verdes, los tiene verdes— Dijo con fastidio abriendo un ojo

—¿Enserio?, que hermoso… en fin, no abras los ojos o sabes lo que te espera… estás recostada sobre tu cama y unos ojos verdes completamente hermosos te observan como si fueras lo más hermoso sobre el planeta. Se acerca a ti lentamente y prueba tus labios— La respiración de Akane comenzó a agitarse, los acontecimientos pasados y la clase "científica" de sus amigas no ayudaban en lo más mínimo a sus nervios, todo lo contrario —Después, toca tu cintura y tu palpas sus largos cabellos y desciendes a esos enormes pectorales, pero no se detiene ahí, comienza a bajar por tus caderas, tu regresas a jalar de su cabello y después…—En el momento que Mitsuki mencionó lo del cabello, su mente y su corazón le volvieron a recordar a su principal tormento, ahora ya no se veía con Mousse, lo que tocaba era una trenza muy bien conocida para ella, eran sus manos las que la acariciaban con deseo, incluso anhelaba que se atrevieran a cruzar más hacia el sur, era Ranma quien se coló en esa fantasía auto impuesta por sus amigas.

—Para, para, que no quiere que termine mojando mi cama— la otra estalló en risas

Akane se puso más roja que camión de bomberos, definitivamente necesitaba agua fría para calmar ese fuego, porque vaya que comenzó a imaginarse en ambas situaciones.

—Dejen de burlarse de mí, tontas—

—Calma amiga, no puedes negar que se siente bien—

—Pues no, no lo niego, pero igual me da miedo, nunca imaginé estar así con alguien que no sea Ranma, y no sé si quiera— Jamás revelaría la verdad su fantasía doble instantánea.

—Solo deja que las cosas fluyan, no pienses en eso, eso es lo que te tiene tan mal, vas a enfermar eh—

—Tienes razón, prefiero ya no pensar en todo, es muy complicado, dejaré que estos meses pasen y le haré caso a mi corazón, no solo a mis hormonas Mitsuki— y le sacó la lengua, pero un poco más relajada. Todas rieron en complicidad.

—Mejor cuéntanos cómo te fue con Hideki amiga—

Y continuaron conversando de cosas triviales por horas.

.

.

.

Lo único que Ranma sabía esa tarde de domingo es que ni loco volvería a comer de mano de Shampoo, resultó ser aún más peligrosa que Akane, _¿quién lo diría?_ pensó. La amazona había llegado como la semana anterior a preparar distintos platillos que pudieran servirse a la boda, cuando terminó ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Mousse y Akane fueron a la dichosa "cita". La china iba saliendo de muy mal humor cuando sintió un jalón algo tosco en el brazo.

—Ah, Airen—

—Shampoo tenemos que hablar—

—¿Hablar? Lo siento, Shampoo no tener humor para fijar fecha de boda con Airen—

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No! Es sobre Mousse y Akane ¿Sabes por qué salen como pareja?—

—¡Ellos no salen como pareja! No con esa chica tan fea— Le gritó en la oreja al grado que casi le revienta un tímpano.

—¿Entonces qué parecen exactamente? — Y empezó a hablar levantando los dedos como si contara —Se arreglan diferente, se miran de forma diferente, se hablan de forma diferente, no hay ocasión que no los vea y que ella no esté riendo como boba y él esté intentando poner las manos sobre ella, todo el maldito tiempo—

—¿Qué decir? —

—¿Quieres que lo repita?— Y volvió a comenzar —Se arreglan diferente, se miran…—

—Eso no, Ranma ser tonto, lo de su manos— él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dos puntos importantes, 1 le dijo Ranma, 2 le dedicó un insultillo, algo que jamás le había hecho.

—Ah, pues lo que es escuchaste, él siempre intenta tocarla y ella se ríe como tonta, como si él fuera un payaso de circo— no podía contener su furia, pero ella no se quedó atrás, desde que la besó Shampoo no logró quitarse esa sensación de encima, y no soportaba que esos brazos complacieran a otra mujer.

—Al cine—

—¿Qué? —

—Que nosotros ir al cine, ¡ahora!—

.

Ranma tardó en comprender por qué Shampoo quería ir al cine, no era el mejor momento para salir en una "cita" hasta que empezó a conectar los puntos. Era claro que lo que la chica quería era ir a separar a esos dos, y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

.

En el cine una apuesta se llevaba a acabo, el primero en asustarse perdería y el ganador escogería la siguiente película, con miras a la siguiente cita aún sin concluir la actual. Claro que no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando en la primera escena un desafortunado individuo es asesinado y Akane rápidamente se pegó al pecho de Mousse por mero impulso. Al chico le causó mucha gracia la reacción de la joven, y no se contuvo de envolverla con sus brazos, y le susurró al oído —Perdiste—

Ella se exaltó, no supo si por su tono de voz o por la posición, se reacomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, _que ni espere en sus sueños que acepte que perdí_.

Pero fue más lo que se tardó en pensar esto cuando ya se había asustado otra vez, no tenía caso ocultarlo, perdió rotundamente y más de una vez terminaron prácticamente abrazados a causa de los saltitos de ella.

Cuando estaba por terminar la película, él se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que la puso sumamente nerviosa —Sabes pareces toda una pervertida de las películas de terror—

—¿Qué dijiste? — No sabía si estar enojada por el atrevimiento o meter su cabeza al suelo por los recuerdos que le traían esa palabra, la última vez que se lo dijeron no fue en las mejores "condiciones".

Él estalló en risas al ver su rostro —No lo malentiendas Tendo, a lo que me refiero es que te mueres de miedo, y aun así no despegas los ojos, eres una pervertida de las películas de terror, te asustan pero también te gustan— Y puso una sonrisa burlona.

A ella casi le salía humo por las orejas del bochorno y la molestia —Ah ¿sí?, pues si yo soy una pervertida tú eres un, un, ¡un bebé! Sí eso un bebé, por llorar en las películas románticas—

—Pervertida—

—Bebé—

El chico no paraba de reír, trataba de contenerse lo más que podía porque el resto de la gente en la sala comenzaba a callarlos. Al fin coincidía con Saotome en algo, hacer enojar a Akane podía ser todo un deleite, pero él jamás lo haría si eso lastimaba sus sentimientos.

Al salir él estaba preocupado, talvez la ofendió sin querer y era lo que menos quería. —Oye Akane, perdón si te ofendí, sabes que lo decía de broma ¿verdad?—

—Descuida Mousse, comprendo a lo que te referías, no hay problema— Y le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Me alegra escucharlo… Pervertida—

—¡Oye! Gran bebé, ven acá deja que te atrape— y comenzó a perseguirlo como una niña pequeña.

.

Dos personas esperaban afuera de las salas de cine, no sabían qué película verían los jóvenes a los que buscaban, pero con los tiempos justos, lograron verlos salir del recinto. Se acercaron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, disfrazados como espías secretos, a decir verdad se veían ridículos y llamaban más la atención de lo que deberían, pero casi lograron darles alcance cuando escucharon.

— _Descuida Mousse, comprendo a lo que te referías, no hay problema—_

— _Me alegra escucharlo… Pervertida—_

— _¡Oye! Gran bebé, ven acá deja que te atrape—_

Tres simples frases que para unos podía significar otra cosa, y para otros otra muy diferente. Y como era de esperarse Ranma y Shampoo lo tomaron de muy mala manera.

—Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar—

—No si antes yo acabar con chica violenta—

Los dos estaban fuera de sí, intentaron darles alcance pero vaya que Mousse y Akane sabían correr. Llegaron a la parte exterior del centro comercial y cruzaron la calle, los buscaron y los vieron al otro extremo del parque, en la parada del autobús, y antes de que pudieran gritar para enfrentarlos los aspersores del jardín se encendieron, dejando ver una linda chica pelirroja y una gatita blanco con purpura.

—Ga, ga, ¡GATO! Aléjenlo, aléjenlo— Corría a toda velocidad mientras la pequeña gata estaba detrás de él.

A lo lejos una pareja que estaba por tomar el autobús escuchó un grito que les pareció conocido, pero no vieron nada inusual por ahí, así que siguieron su camino de regreso al barrio de Nerima.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa pero Nabiki no dejó que Mousse se marchara aún. En vista de que Ranma no estaba en casa, y que nadie sabía dónde se había metido, la castaña necesitaba a otro chico a quién ordenar. Estaban reacomodando algunas cosas en el dojo porque estaba probando unas mesas para la boda. "Colócala aquí, no allá, no mejor en la otra esquina". Así estuvieron cerca de una hora hasta que el chico pidió disculpas por tener que retirarse para ir a trabajar, y Akane salió a despedirlo, pero lo hicieron en el área del jardín, muy cerca del estanque koi, cuando oyeron a alguien gritar.

—Tú, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Te lo advertí ahora tendrás que enfrentarme! —

—Ranma ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes así? — Preguntaba la peliazul al verlo tan descompuesto, la camisa sucia y rota, el cabello alborotado, se veía realmente mal.

—¡Tú mejor cállate! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Te aseguro que no te gustaría que yo hiciera eso con Shampoo—

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? Yo no te he hecho nada, Ranma estás ¿llorando? —

—No finjas que no sabes, los escuché, los escuché claramente— Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que bajaba por su rostro, de pura rabia e impotencia que sintió desde que los escuchó.

FLASHBACK

 _Una vez que pudo librarse de Shampoo, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ver a esos dos y pedirles unas cuantas explicaciones, o mejor aún, sacárselas a golpes al idiota de Mousse. Intentaba encontrar una razón lógica para lo que escuchó, una que no le nublara la razón y los sentidos, pero no lo tenía, no podía._

 _¿Por qué tendría que llamarle pervertida él a ella? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esa sala de cine? Y recordó lo que sus amigos de la facultad le decían sobre las salidas al cine "es el mejor momento y lugar para fajar con tu chica, a oscuras, mucho ruido, el hecho de que haya gente lo hacía más excitante, como un juego, con la adrenalina explotando al mil"._

 _Entonces vino lo peor, imágenes de Mousse y Akane besándose apasionadamente en la sala de cine, él tocando sus senos y ella acariciando su miembro masculino, es la primera imagen pervertida que tenía de ella, porque él había soñado ese momento, entre ellos._

 _Yo debía ser quien pruebe su piel, solamente ella y yo, nadie más. Tres años, casi tres años anhelando ese momento con todas sus ganas, con todas sus fuerzas, y siempre se contenía porque sabía que al primer intento su entonces prometida lo mandaría volando por los aires. Siquiera imaginar que ella en tan poco tiempo podía darle entrada a otro lo hacía sacar lo peor de él, no solo se sentía traicionado, humillado, sentía que acaban de robarle su sueño, algo muy íntimo, entre él y SU Akane._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Ranma no sé de qué estás hablando pero te puedo asegurar que…— Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar porque ya le había lanzado una patada en la quijada que lo mandó a la orilla del estanque con mucha fuerza a pesar de estar en su forma de mujer, tanto que el chico estuvo casi a punto de caer ahí.

—¡Ranma! últimamente estás como loco ¿qué te pasa?—

—¿Y cómo esperas que esté? Dime una cosa Akane ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él y no a mí?—

—¿Qué? —

—No es necesario que finjas, yo los escuché, dime ¿Por qué te llamó pervertida? —

Los jóvenes no pudieron controlarse, se miraron y soltaron una honesta carcajada.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? Par de sin vergüenzas —

—Ranma estás completamente equivocado, créeme no es lo que piensas— Dijo Mousse sobándose la quijada y poniéndose de pie.

—Enserio ¿por eso estás tan molesto? Era una simple broma, no pasó nada. Además a todo esto, ¿y tú como lo sabes?—

Prefirió ignorar la pregunta y se concentró en lo que para él era importante, las palabras de la chica parecían traerlo del infierno regreso a la tierra, como si volviera respirar, a vivir, a olvidar las dolorosas imágenes que formuló en su mente — ¿De verdad no pasó nada entre ustedes? —

—No Ranma, pero me ofende tu desconfianza, sin embargo no puedo juzgarte, yo también mal interpreté cosas muchas ocasiones—

—Entonces, ¿no pasó nada?, ¿y tú no volverás a verlo?—

—Oye tampoco he dicho eso— Respondió la chica, no entendía que tenía que ver su relación con Mousse en todo esto, y no pensaba dejar de verlo solo porque a Ranma lo consumían los celos.

—Ranma será mejor que lo hablemos entre nosotros— Dijo Mousse

—Te dije que tú no te metas, no quiero hablar contigo, a menos que quieras otra buena golpiza, y tú metete a la casa— jalando un poco del brazo a Akane.

—Oye suéltala, tampoco debes tratar así— intervino Mousse, pero entre tanto forcejeo los tres cayeron al agua a causa de un tropezón de la chica, quien se sujetaba de los dos.

Mousse se convirtió en pato dejando su ropa flotando en el estanque, Ranma ya era chica así que no significó un cambio para él, pero cuando vieron a Akane… Ella usaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas pero con cuello alto, completamente pegada al cuerpo, lo que resaltaba sus senos considerablemente, y después con agua, hacia muy notorios sus…

Nabiki que irradiaba de felicidad con la escena de celos que acaba de ver de su ex cuñadito se acercó para echar más leña al fuego. Sacó al pato del estanque y vertió sobre él agua caliente, provocó el cambio inmediatamente y le colocó sus lentes para que pudiera deleitarse la vista un poco, y de paso hacer enfadar más a Ranma.

—Hey ¿Qué no piensas ayudarme a mí? Yo soy tu hermana sabes— reclamó la pequeña Tendo aún metida en el agua, no era consciente de que su blusa mojada dejaba ver más que sus senos marcados, a pesar del sostén se podían apreciar claramente sus pezones, incluso el área de la areola. Era una imagen demasiado erótica como para no provocar sueños húmedos en cualquier hombre.

—¿Y por qué yo? Para eso tienes a tu cita, deja que él te ayude— Hasta luego

—Nabiki yo también necesito agua caliente— Dijo Ranma, quien no se había percatado en la situación de la peliazul.

—Ups, verás ex cuñadito, como ya no somos familia ya no puedo ayudarte, además ya se me terminó, pero puedo traerte más por cinco mil yenes—

—Vete al diablo Nabiki—

—Como quieras, a fin de cuentas Mousse puede ayudar a Akane a reponerse, adiós—

—¿Reponer…? Ah—

No pudo evitar notar que Mousse ya le llevaba ventaja en cuanto a contemplar a Akane se trataba, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que ella habló.

—Bueno ¿piensan ayudarme o van a quedarse ahí como bobos? —

—Claro, claro, déjame ayudarte— Intento levantarla Mousse, pero Ranma lo bloqueó inmediatamente, poniéndose entre él y la chica para que ninguno de los dos pudiera verse.

—Tú no la tocas, además ¿ya te viste cómo estás?... —Mousse notó su desnudez y rápidamente intentó alcanzar toda su ropa que seguía flotando en el estanque. Akane intentó entregársela, pero Ranma se le adelantó quitándosela de las manos a la chica, y la arrojó al chico pato con mucha fuerza. —Toma esto y largo—

—Lo siento mucho Akane de verdad— Decía él, aunque no quisiera despedirse así tuvo que salir corriendo.

—¡Y ya no vuelvas, Akane es mía, MÍA ENTENDISTE, ¡MIA!…y tú cúbrete esos pechos!—ordenó a la peliazul y se fue a casa dando pisotones.

A la joven se le paró la respiración, cada que hablaba de ella con esa posesión no podía evitar sentirse tan querida, tan protegida, sin embargo no quería volver a formularse falsas esperanzas, probablemente era uno de esos asuntos del "orgullo Saotome". Pero no entendía a qué se refería cuando habló de su cuerpo, tal vez se veía realmente mal por su condición, y como lo hacía últimamente, salió huyendo sin hablar del problema. Hasta que se llevó su vista a su pecho, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y su rostro se pintó de mil colores, se le notaba prácticamente TODO, y esos pervertidos la habían visto, tendría que ajustar cuentas con ellos pronto. Después cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba esa palabra, y todos los problemas en que la había metido ese día, resignada salió sola del estanque con la necesidad de secarse y entró a su casa.

.

—¿Con que pervertida? Creo que es momento de darles otro empujoncito hermanita, esto lo voy a cobrar al doble— Pensó Nabiki Tendo en poner en marcha otro malicioso pero necesario plan, cuando escuchó ruidos, gritos y explosiones dentro de la casa y sonrió. —Justo a tiempo—

.

.

.

—Lo que me pides es muy peligroso Nabiki, alguien podría quedarse profundamente dormido más de lo debido, y podría correr peligro—

—La diferencia maestro es que ahora tendrá una buena motivación y hará las cosas bien— Y sacó de su bolso, no una, sino dos prendas íntimas y las colocó en su dedo índice causando una dolorosa tentación para él —Y tendrá dos más la próxima semana si lo hace, todas de Akane— Al maestro le brillaron los ojitos cual niño viendo su nuevo juguete favorito.

—Que sean 5 y tenemos un trato—

—Hecho—

—Hay algo que no entiendo Nabiki, ¿qué ganarás tú con todo esto? Porque siempre debe haber algo para ti pequeña—

—Todo a su tiempo maestro, todo a su tiempo—

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Si llegaste hasta el final es porque eres un Ranma-adicto y te gustan las emociones fuertes. Este capítulo nos costó más de lo que imaginan, porque teníamos planeándolo por un largo tiempo, pasó por muchas revisiones y aquí tienen el resultado. Esperamos que haya sido de su total agrado. ¿Qué les pareció la travesura de Ranma y sus celos fuera de control? ¿La maldad de Shampoo? ¿Qué tramarán Nabiki y Happosai? La cosa se pone cada vez más intensa. Recuerden que se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas, recomendaciones, pedradas, lo que sea, para mí y todo el equipo es muy importante saber su opinión sobre estos giros inesperados en las historias. Tal vez me puse un poco loca, drama-sukulencia-intento de comedia. Me disculpo de antemano si a más de uno le hicimos pasar unos cuantos infartos, eran necesarios :P

Las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87, SusiChantilli** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , deseamos que nos sigan acompañando hasta el final, que aún falta para llegar.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

Y respondiendo a los reviews:

 **Silvia PB:** Gracias por siempre vigilarme, animarme y regañarme cuando es necesario, fuiste crucial para el desarrollo de este capítulo Rogers. Poner a Ranma celoso es nuestra especialidad jojojo.

 **KarenPin91:** Tú sí que sabes, Akane tiene mucha suerte, mira que deleitarse con Mousse todo guapote y ahora con Ranma también :P

 **znta:** Yes, he is suffering A LOT, I hope this chapter didn´t leave you disappointed.

 **paulayjoaqui:** Tienes razón, ese Ryoga pobrecito se llevó la peor parte, y los celos de Ranma cada vez están peor.

 **Iliana Pérez Martínez:** Espero que este capítulo largo haya cumplido tus expectativas, lo que más queremos es que les siga gustando la historia, nos leemos aquí y en los otros grupos ;)

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** A decir verdad estoy agarrando gusto por lo que descubren el uno por el otro en esas saliditas al cine, también me encantan. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap, ¿cómo viste a este Ranma travieso? creo que empieza a emplear su boca correctamente jiji las escarmentadas no eran para menos

 **Carol FVargas:** Nosotras también somos Team Akane, pero Mousse merece resaltar más ¿qué te pareció aquí el asunto con Shampoo? Espero que te haya gustado

 **Akanita15:** Amiga, esta historia no sería nada sin todas ustedes, cada una de sus ideas, aportaciones, regaños, todo forma parte de este fic, te quiero.

 **Elena Bronte:** Se ha comprobado científicamente que cuando Ranma se une a Shampoo las cosas no le salen bien, ya tienes en este cap nuevamente, espero que no te haya decepcionado tanta intensidad.

 **Kiku27:** La trenza parada no se podía contener, y cada vez le provocaremos más sensaciones a Ranma amiga, y sobretodo seguiré deleitándome con la espaldota de Mousse muajajaja.

 **Guest:** Los celos incontrolables de esos dos los siguen metiendo en aprietos, lo bueno es que al menos uno aprende la lección, mientras Akane y Mousse se divierten de lo lindo, nos leemos en el siguiente que espero no haber quedado a deber.

 **Lizz Asp:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y te hayas divertido, es la principal intención, espero que el drama en este cap no te haya hecho sufrir tanto. Saludos.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Sin duda la mente maestra de Nabiki ha contribuido para que todo esto se lleve a cabo, y en cuanto al pato, solo puedo decir que seeeee su espaldota es suculenta, ok ya me ando delatando aquí jajaja

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Que bueno que te encantara la historia amiga, nada como ver a nuestro Ranma celoso y ver a la china recibiendo su merecido, afortunadamente más de una indigestión le vamos a causar a nuestro trenzudo… nos leemos en el grupo para seguir maquinando nuestros malévolos planes jojojo

 **EstelaSaotome:** Espero que este te haya gustado aún más a pesar del drama. SALUDOS.

 **Tsukino:** Sabio consejo sin duda, solo usaré palabras de Nabiki, todo a su tiempo maestra, todo a su tiempo ;)

 **Mary Saotome:** Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando este fic, es como una respuesta para los que nos quedamos con la mala espina del OVA 1, Ranma y Shampoo deben recibir su merecido. Ojalá este cap largo haya llenado tus expectativas :D

 **Hana Note:** Espero que con este hayas gritado aún más amiga, sabes que sin con ayuda no sería posible.


	7. Sueños Cruzados: Parte 1

Y volvemos con esta historia, el grupo **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** agradece de todo corazón sus lecturas, los que dieron seguir, favorito y a los que nos dejan sus maravillosos y angustiados reviews. Quiero recalcar, respondiendo a sus inquietudes y a pesar de lo que leerán a continuación, este fic es Ranma&Akane 100%, por favor manténgase atentos, aunque los hagamos sufrir un poco, gracias por seguir con nosotros.

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** A partir de este capítulo se manejará vocabulario para adultos y situaciones sexuales leves y moderadas. Quedan advertidos Trastornados.

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 7 SUEÑOS CRUZADOS: PARTE 1

En la habitación del maestro Happosai continuaba una conversación muy interesante…

—¿Entonces quiere decir que con esta técnica los afectados revelan uno de sus secretos más íntimos, podrán aceptar sus sentimientos?

—Así es Nabiki. Verás… existió en China, hace aproximadamente quinientos años, una tribu llamada Dònglì, ellos eran seguidores del taoísmo, pero sumamente radicales. No solo creían en las tres fuerzas existentes, sino que también las relacionaban con la esencia del ser humano; estas tres fuerzas son el yin (fuerza pasiva/sutil, femenina, húmeda...), la consideraban _la mente_ , el yang (fuerza activa/concreta, masculina, seca...), relacionada con _el cuerpo_. La tercera fuerza es el tao, o fuerza superior que las contiene, y lo relacionaban con _el espíritu_.

—Sigo sin entender maestro, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el de hecho de que mi hermana y el resto vayan a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos? — A este punto la mediana no comprendía lo que el maestro le explicaba, tal vez no debió darle ese traguito de sake para terminar de convencerlo.

—A eso voy pequeña, verás, esta tribu creó una técnica para combatir a sus enemigos manipulando las fuerzas del ser humano. Crearon un incienso que permite conocer sus pensamientos ocultos (de la mente), los deseos ocultos (del cuerpo) y sus sentimientos ocultos (del espíritu)…— la joven comenzaba a relacionar toda la explicación histórica del maestro y prestaba mucha atención. —Con esta técnica era fácil conseguir los secretos de sus enemigos, a través de sus sueños.

—¿De sus sueños? No suena muy inteligente, ¿qué pueden revelar si están dormidos?

—Esa es la mejor parte niña, al finalizar el sueño la persona revela su pensamiento, deseo, o sentimiento oculto, principalmente con una o dos palabras, era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para revelar un escondite secreto, o la fecha de un nuevo ataque a la tribu.

—¿Y para qué querrían saber un deseo oculto, o un sentimiento? Comprendo que los pensamientos ocultos puedan resultar interesantes al revelar algo sobre el enemigo, pero ¿lo demás?

—En eso tienes razón, no es tan importante, pero para que la técnica funcione se debían crear los inciensos en tres partes iguales, tal como se compone el ser humano. Por esa razón se agotaron rápidamente los inciensos de los pensamientos ocultos, que revelan datos y secretos de los enemigos, pero los de los sentimientos y deseos ocultos se comenzaron a comercializar en mercados negros, o pasados de generación en generación.

—Entiendo, ¿y cómo es que usted…? ¿Por qué tiene ese tipo de inciensos? — pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida abruptamente por el anciano.

—Será mejor dejarlo así— y sonrío traviesamente, la chica acordó que era mejor no meterse en ese tipo de temas, por ahora.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien… entonces lo que me quiere decir es que si alguien inhala el incienso va a revelar ¿sus qué…?

—Sentimientos ocultos, ¿es lo que me pediste no? Aún debo tener un poco por aquí…— decía mientras hurgaba entre sus pertenencias — ¿era el violeta para los sentimientos? sí ese debe ser, creo que el rojo era para los deseos, la última vez que lo utilicé fue con… eso no importa— Nabiki levantó una ceja, expectante a lo que dijera el maestro, lástima que no reveló lo más interesante.

—Perfecto, mira… 2 violetas— dijo mostrando dos artefactos aromáticos, que tenían forma del famoso símbolo representado en el taoísmo, el ying y el yang. —Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es provocar que lo inhalen mientras duermen, ¿estás segura de esto Nabiki?

—Segura maestro, he hecho unas cuantas cosas, pero esos dos en lugar de dar un paso adelante dan dos hacia atrás. No lo haría si tuviera otra opción— Lo decía mientras escuchaba una serie de gritos sumamente fuertes viniendo de la primera planta del hogar.

—¿Y para cuándo lo quieres niña?

—Esta misma noche… antes de que esos dos se acaben matando, o destruyendo la casa que sería peor— Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, los grito en la planta baja era cada vez más intenso.

— _Fea_

— _Afeminado_

— _Tonta_

— _Baka_

Eran algunas de las cosas que se alcanzaban a escuchar de una intensa pelea con los ex prometidos…

—¿Qué? ¿Está noche? Eso será muy difícil niña— continuó el maestro Happosai

—No lo será tanto, además, podrá robar prendas íntimas de Shampoo hoy mismo si lo hace— Estas últimas palabras terminaron de convencer al sabio hombre, y fue así como pusieron en marcha un nuevo plan…

—Bien Nabiki, se hará hoy. Esto es lo que haremos…

.

.

.

Las cosas en el Neko-Hanten no pintaban mejor. Después de seguir a Ranma convertida en gato, e intentar encontrar a Mousse y Akane sin ningún éxito, logró volver al restaurante y cambiar su forma.

Las cosas no podían ir peor, el patético pato había comenzado a comportarse diferente, le prestaba menos atención, no le obedecía como el esclavo que siempre había sido, incluso estaba más cerca de esa chica violenta, esa muchacha que no era tan bonita como ella, ¿cómo era posible que esa supuesta prometida de Ranma ahora le quitara también la atención del chico de gafas, ese que había puesto su devoción solo en ella? Nada tenía sentido, seguro cuando llegara el joven tendría que ajustar algunas cuentas… " _Él está aquí por mí, vino de China por mí… no tiene tiempo ni por qué estar saliendo con esa chica tan fea"_ pensó Shampoo, anteponiendo su orgullo, y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que sentía no eran celos, era solo como tenían que ser las cosas. Pero muy en el fondo, ella experimentaba sensaciones con las que nunca se había enfrentado; un beso, un beso que la revolucionó por completo, un beso en el que se sintió completamente querida, deseada, amada. Ella ya había besado antes, a chicas, a quienes había sellado con su beso de la muerte, y Ranma, la primera vez ese día que la venció y se convirtió en su airen. Sin embargo, el beso que Mousse le robó fue completamente diferente, fue fuerte, apasionado, entregado, y dominante, algo que jamás reconocería pero sin duda le había encantado. En su tribu la mujer siempre era la cabeza, la que mandaba, la que decidía si se daba o no un contacto; el hombre solo era necesario para procrear, y solo si era lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso es que al ser tomada a la fuerza por Mousse le llevó a un grado de éxtasis que la hizo sentirse avergonzada de sí misma. La mujer debe dominar la situación, debe ser la que busque, permita o impida. Con Ranma la regla no era difícil, él era tímido, era más que perfecto para los planes de su tribu, era fuerte físicamente, probablemente el mejor artista marcial de su generación, pero en el tema de las mujeres resultaba ser un poco ingenuo, permitiéndole a ella ser la líder en su _situación amorosa_.

Por su parte, Mousse era considerado el peor partido para Shampoo; sin fuerza, sus habilidades nunca serían desarrolladas del todo, debido a su problema de la vista, por lo que estaba muy por debajo de ella, y del elegido para ser su esposo. Por eso es que los nuevos cambios en el chino la estaban descolocando por completo, se veía más decidido, más varonil, inclusive más guapo, le enfermaba que su completa atención no se dedicara solo a ella como antes, y escucharlo decir a la pequeña de las Tendo que era una _pervertida,_ sin duda no mejoraba la situación, por primera vez sintió que debía separar a una chica, de un hombre que no fuera Ranma.

Olvidando todo lo que ocupaba su mente, se dedicó a atender algunas las mesas en el restaurante que estabante siendo ocupadas, Cologne se encontraba sumamente molesta, porque sus ayudantes no estaban presentes a la hora que abría el restaurante, así que en cuanto bajó la clientela abordó a su bisnieta para hablar con ella.

—Shampoo ¿dónde te habías metido? Estuve esperándolos, tuve que abrir el restaurante una hora tarde.

—Yo sentirlo abuela, ir a casa de Airen, para ayudar con la boda de Kasumi.

—Me parece bien que pases más tiempo con mi yerno, tal vez con esa boda se den cuenta de una vez por todas que tú eres la mejor opción para Ranma, pero aun así, no debiste llegar tan tarde.

Shampoo ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de su abuela, ella solo estaba preocupada por una cosa que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Yo no haber tardado de no ser por culpa del tonto Mousse y chica violenta.

—¿Por qué lo dices hija?

—Pues porque la chica violenta y el tonto pato salieron en una cita, ¡EN UNA CITA! ¿Puedes creerlo bisabuela? ¿A esos dos?... ¡Auch! — Se sobó la cabeza después del bastonazo que le propinó la anciana, porque en su furia había hablado en chino.

—Ya te he dicho que aquí debes hablar japonés, así nunca vas a mejorar… Ya mejor dime ¿qué pasa entre esos dos?

—Nada pasar entre ellos, solo salir en cita absurda. Chica violenta verse boba y Mousse verse ridículo con ropa nueva— Dijo la peli morada cruzando los brazos con infantil orgullo, cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro. La anciana era sumamente astuta, conocía a su bisnieta mejor que nadie, esa actitud solo podía significar dos cosas: algo pasaba entre la menor de las Tendo y el amazona, y a Shampoo no le gustaba para nada la situación o estaba celosaen, con todas las letras que eso concierne, pero a pesar de las emociones que descubría en ella no podía descuidar sus propósitos.

—Esto es perfecto Shampoo, puede ser justo lo que necesitábamos, si logramos que esos dos se enamoren, te quedará el camino libre para…

—¡NO! — Interrumpió la joven, algo que en otro momento se hubiera convertido en la solución perfecta a sus problemas, ahora le parecía impensable, imposible, no lo consentiría, así que continuó —Es decir, no ser necesario abuela, al parecer ya estar enamorados— Tan solo pensarlo, y tener que decirlo le provocaron un dolor en su corazón, pero era una mentira que necesitaba hacer, de lo contrario Cologne no dudaría en planear algo para enamorarlos y ella no lo permitiría.

—¿Enamorados? Pero no hace mucho que Ranma rompió el absurdo compromiso con los Tendo, jamás creí que la chica lo reemplazaría tan rápido, pero mejor así, las cosas por fin se arreglan para nosotras…— Claro que su versión distaba mucho de la realidad, ella no conocía los detalles de la suspensión del compromiso entre Ranma y Akane, lo que la hacía sentir absolutamente confiada. —¿Pero por qué no te ves feliz niña? deberías estar contenta, ¿no será que estás enamorada de Mousse? — La anciana no era tonta, había comenzado a notar cambios en las actitudes del chico, se negaba a obedecer a todas sus indicaciones a diferencia de antes, y se percataba de como brillaban los ojos de su bisnieta en disimulada admiración cuando Mousse tomaba una actitud orgullosa y rebelde, además de los cambios en su vestimenta los días que salía, ahora comprendía bien el por qué, además de esa actitud celosa de la muchacha, pero solo bastaba con atacar su orgullo amazona para hacer que volviera los pies a la tierra. —Dime niña, ¿te has enamorado de Mousse?

—¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no abuela! Yo jamás podría amar a ese tonto…— Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y disgusto —Tu saber que yo amar a airen, Mousse no ser tan fuerte como él, él no ser bueno para mí. Yo pensarlo mejor, tienes razón, es mejor que chica violenta y ese pato estar juntos, ser el uno para el otro, ser débiles, feos, tontos, ser la pareja perfecta…

—Qué bueno que lo dices Shampoo, no sé porque, pero comenzaba a pensar lo mismo…— Entró Mousse en el restaurante, su ropa aún seguía algo empapada debido a los recientes acontecimientos, así que había optado por solo usar su pantalón, no traía la camisa puesta, así que a la chica casi se le saltaron los ojos al verlo; aún escurría agua de su largo cabello, la coleta estaba de lado, provocando que las gotas se trasladaran por sus bien formados pectorales. Por supuesto que notó la impresión de la chica, pero también alcanzó a escuchar esas hirientes palabras, las que ya se empezaban a ser tan frecuentes que ignorarlas daba mejores resultados que intentar convencerla de lo contrario —Disculpen mi presentación, debo ir a bañarme y a cambiarme.

—¿Estar bien Mousse? — Preguntó la joven tratando de no sonar tan interesada.

—Sí, solo tuve un accidente, por un mal entendido con Ranma eso es todo.

" _Seguro ya está teniendo problemas con mi yerno por acercarse a Akane Tendo, eso quiere decir que realmente hay algo entre esos dos"_ pensó Cologne.

" _Seguro que Ranma lo encontró y le dio su merecido después de lo que escuchamos"_ pensaba furiosa la joven amazona, que tuvo que aguantarse sus celos y sus ganas de reclamarle debido a la presencia de su bisabuela.

—Pierde cuidado muchacho, me alegra que volvieras y que estés bien— Dijo la anciana de forma muy tranquila, olvidando su molestia inicial.

—Sí gracias— Salió el chico a asearse, para vestirse en sus túnicas tradicionales y volver a ayudar con el restaurante, aunque no hubiera clientela faltaban un par de horas para cerrar, pero no pudo evitar pensar _"que extraño, esa momia se comportó demasiado amable conmigo… no debo darle importancia"._ Continuando con su rutina.

.

.

.

En su habitación, Shampoo no paraba de dar vueltas a los acontecimientos del día y de las últimas semanas. La hora de dormir se había convertido en un acto caótico para la joven, su mente y su corazón siempre habían estado ocupados por su airen, desde que llegó de China, cada noche anhelaba estar entre sus brazos, por eso es que incluso algunas veces se atrevió a interrumpir en su habitación y acostarse a su lado. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía Mousse últimamente, no solo por fuera con su vestimenta, sino en sus actitudes, demostraba mayor seguridad, rebeldía, confianza en sí mismo, al grado de robarle un beso, ese que la transportó a… _"No, ya no debo pensar en Mousse, la tribu va a desterrarme si no me caso con mi airen, y mi abuela seguro me despelleja. Ranma será mi esposo, debo conseguir que se case conmigo, pero tampoco quiero a esa chica estúpida cerca de mi pato… ¿qué cosas digo? No, Ranma será mi esposo, Ranma será mi esposo, Ranma será mi esposo…"_ Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

.

Entrar al hogar de los chinos no fue difícil, su experiencia robando prendas íntimas le permitían acceder a cualquier hogar y habitación, tal como lo haría un gato sigiloso. Cruzó el restaurante y pasó a la parte de atrás donde se encontraban las habitaciones, no sin robar primero un poco de sake y comer algunos tallarines que habían quedado por ahí guardados.

La primera habitación que encontró fue la de Shampoo. Esto lo alegró ya que además de cumplir con lo acordado con Nabiki, obtendría un hermoso botín. Comenzó a preparar el incienso en un quemador muy antiguo, que tenía forma de flor de loto color ocre debido al desgaste, solo era cuestión de esperar unos minutos y estaría listo. Mientras esperaba hurgaba entre las pertenencias de la hermosa joven, para dar mayor motivación en su encomienda. Cuando del quemador comenzó a brotar una esencia color violeta se acercó a la joven y recitó unas palabras mientras movía de forma horizontal un amuleto con la imagen del ying y el yang.

—Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar, Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar, fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar.

Al terminar por tercera ocasión la frase lo ojos rojos carmesí de Shampoo se abrieron de forma automática y su cuerpo se puso rígido, el maestro se colocó una máscara antigás para no versé afectado por el aroma y acercó el quemador a la chica para que inhalara el incienso. Conforme el compuesto entraba al organismo de la joven sus ojos inexpresivos se fueron cerrando hasta que entró nuevamente en un profundo sueño, los músculos de su cuerpo se fueron relajando, se recostó de lado abrazando su almohada, liberando un ligero gemido placentero, casi imperceptible, como de alguien que descansa cual bebé.

El maestro estaba satisfecho, la técnica había resultado a la perfección, solo era cuestión de dejar actuar unas horas, pero después de eso la chica no podría ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que salió de la habitación, permitiendo a Shampoo soñar con lo que estaba guardado dentro de su corazón, o eso creía.

 _._

 _Ranma será mi esposo._ Fue el último pensamiento de Shampoo antes de dormir, era el pensamiento que llenaba su mente cada noche y esta no era la excepción, esto fue lo que visualizó en sus sueños:

 _Ingresó a la habitación del joven de la trenza como lo había hecho las noches anteriores, cada noche por cinco días, era el secreto que compartían. Ella se desnudaba completamente para él, pues sabía que le encantaba, que encontraba odiosa cada prenda que le impedía tener acceso a su maravilloso cuerpo. Al principio había sido tímido, tal cuál como él era, pero es que nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos, mucho menos Ranma Saotome, el que estaba destinado a compartir su vida con ella._

 _Una vez desnuda entró al futón que estaba diseñado para usarse solamente por una persona, lo que los obligaba a juntar sus cuerpos en demasía. Ahí, ella empezó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pectorales, libres de cualquier interrupción, pues él solo dormía en bóxer. Besaba, lamía y mordía su cuello cada vez con más fuerza, y con su mano derecha se atrevió a tocar su miembro masculino, a acariciarlo y frotarlo por encima de la prenda interior para irlo despertando, y lo conseguía. Él comenzó a emitir gemidos de placer y a abrir los ojos._ — _Shampoo_ — _Dijo con su varonil voz pero mucho más ronca de lo normal, pero no dijo más, sólo la jaló hacia él para besarla en los labios y acariciar su cuerpo. Ella estaba encima de él, así que sus grandes manos recorrían con hambre su espalda, sus caderas y bajaban a sus glúteos, era embriagante, delirante, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, no se sentía… real. Todo se puso oscuro, todo desapareció, como si volviera a dormir para despertar nuevamente._

 _Sentía que estaba recostada sobre algo un poco rasposo pero para nada incómodo, un viento fresco golpeaba en su cara y el aroma a los arboles arce gris que predominaban en su aldea invadía todo el ambiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo notar que no se equivocaba, estaba en su aldea, o al menos muy cerca de ella, podría ser a las afueras de la misma. Palpaba el césped con sus dedos, era maravilloso estar de vuelta en su hogar, se puso de rodillas para seguir acariciando la superficie en la que se encontraba, cualquiera que la viera podía asegurar que veía a un hada en persona. Mientras contemplaba la naturaleza a su alrededor comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a gruñidos o jadeos, así como el sonido del ramas de árboles rompiéndose, sonidos que se producen al estar en un concentrado entrenamiento. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a lo que provocaban esos sonidos que impedían su descanso y momento de deleite. Al caminar los sonidos se hacían cada vez más claro, no había duda que alguien estaba entrenando, y lo hacía cerca de un río, pues lograba identificar el sonido de una pequeña corriente._

 _Al llegar a la orilla del río contempló una figura masculina que entrenaba por su cuenta, con pantalones chinos color blanco, pero sin camisa que cubriera su pecho, el cabello largo y suelto bailaba al compás de sus movimientos precisos y bien calculados. Ella se encontraba admirando a ese maravilloso hombre escondida detrás de un árbol, pero tropezó con una de sus ramas, provocando quedar justo frente a él. Los ojos rojos carmesí de ella se toparon con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, no había gafas que los ocultaran aquí, simplemente era bello, perfecto._

— _Mousse, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto la joven con voz suave, amable, mucho más dócil de la manera que jamás había sido con él. Esos ojos verdes más hermosos que los jardines de Suzhou la observaban profundamente, como si la contemplaran por primera vez, incluso con su mirada seria sintió una calidez infinita en el corazón. Él no respondió a su pregunta, solo se acercó a ella lentamente, cual lobo feroz con una dispuesta "caperucita roja". En cada paso el corazón de la chica se aceleraba, expectante,_ _ **deseaba**_ _que él la tomara de una y mil formas, y así lo hizo._

 _Él nunca respondió a sus palabras, se acercó a ella, jaló de su brazo para pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, estando frente a frente la tomó de la nuca con una de sus fuertes manos, y con la otra la sujetó fuerte de la cintura, obligándola a besarlo. La primera reacción de la amazona fue forcejear contra él, una amazona jamás es forzada en contra de su voluntad, a pesar de que era lo que_ _ **deseaba**_ _con todas sus fuerzas._

— _¡Basta! le ordenó él mientras tomaba con algo de fuerza sus cabellos, la besaba vorazmente, y ella lo mordió de manera salvaje. Esto provocó una nueva respuesta en el hombre, sujetándola con una fuerza desmedida —Te dije que te detengas, eres mía Shampoo MÍA, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás— Y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, vestía un diminuto qipao, así que una de sus manos ocupó sus caderas, comenzando a subir el diminuto vestido. De manera ágil, su otra mano acariciaba con poca delicadeza uno de sus senos, apretándolos llegando a un punto placenteramente doloroso, la tenía a sus pies, ese hombre la estaba dominando por completo, algo prohibido para una amazona, y le fascinaba. —Eres mía— le repitió entre besos y caricias, y ella se rindió._

— _Sí, soy tuya Mousse, soy tuya, hazme tuya— Diciendo lo último casi como una súplica, respondió a sus besos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios tenían un sabor delicioso, su espalda era un monumento digno de admirarse, y era solo para ella, lo acariciaba de arriba abajo pero quería más, mucho más. Ella comenzó a descender intentando frotar su miembro, pero él la detuvo tomando fuertemente su muñeca._

— _No…déjame a mí— Al principio esta orden le pareció un tanto extraña, pero en cuanto dijo eso le quitó bruscamente el qipao y quedó con su cuerpo completamente descubierto. Él quería dominarla, a ella y a la situación._

 _Una vez desnuda se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella, besó su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en su paso, mientras sus manos apretaban su trasero de forma grotesca. Superando el éxtasis que ya sentía, una mano tomó uno de sus senos que ahora estaban descubiertos, y con su boca tomó el otro seno, lo besaba, chupaba, hasta que succionó su pezón, fuerte, después suave, fuerte otra vez, terminando con un pequeño mordisco placentero, haciéndola liberar un gemido que delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando lo que le hacía. —Pídemelo, pídemelo Shampoo— Jadeaba el muchacho._

— _Mousse, por favor, hazme tuya por favor— La estaba enloqueciendo, cuando ella le suplicó, de esa manera pasó su mano a su intimidad, no había prenda que la cubriera, aumentando la tortura. Ya estaba completamente mojada, expectante, introdujo su dedo índice en ella, después el medio simulando una penetración, para frotar su clítoris con su pulgar, mientras su boca seguía concentrada en sus senos. Ella no soportaba más, iba a hacerla llorar, gritar. —Mousse por… favor, por favor, te necesito, no puedo… no puedo más— Logrando compasión por parte del chico con sus suplicas._

 _Sacó sus dedos de su intimidad para besarla y tomarla de la cintura, poco a poco le fue dirigiendo para quedar tendida en el césped. Él estaba encima de ella, sus labios se encontraban apasionadamente, ella rasguñaba su espalda e intentaba frotar su intimidad contra la dureza palpable del joven, él sabía lo que ella_ _ **deseaba**_ _y ya había logrado su objetivo de tenerla suplicando. Se incorporó un poco para bajarse los pantalones, solo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro y penetrarla._

 _El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella y la penetró sin contemplaciones, ella completamente tendida y él se restregaba en su interior una y otra vez, la chica gemía como nunca antes lo había hecho, el cuerpo de él era fuego, la hacía gemir cada vez más, justo cuando sus piernas comenzaban a contraerse y su interior empezaba a arder, él salió cruelmente de ella, deteniendo el ansiado orgasmo. Al salir de ella se dirigió a su boca, a besarla con posesión, con_ _ **deseo**_ _, tierno, pero cruel._

— _No me hagas esto Mousse por favor._

— _¿Qué cosa Shampoo?_

— _No puedes detenerte, quiero que me llenes._

— _¿Serás mía para siempre?_

— _Sí, ya soy tuya… para siempre._

 _Sin decir nada más la tomó fuerte de la cintura para incorporarla y sentarla frente a él, la besó solo un poco y de manera tosca la giró para que quedará de espaldas. Besaba y lamía su cuello, mientras sus manos frotaban sus pechos, le generaba un placer inigualable. Extendió su mano empujando su espalda, obligándola a quedar con las rodillas y los brazos en el suelo, en esa posición el chico besó su cuello lentamente y con su mano derecha palpar la humedad de su intimidad por unos segundos, y al salir de ella la penetró intensamente. La chica dio un grito de dolor y placer al ser invadida tan profundamente, era una sensación indescriptible, sentía que caería ahí sobre el césped, sus piernas temblaban y todo su cuerpo se sacudía al ser embestida una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no se detuviera nunca._

— _¡Más! ¡MÁS! — Suplicaba la amazona, y él correspondía a su pedido._

 _La tomó del cabello mientras la penetraba en esa posición tan salvaje, haciéndola gritar cual gata en celo, y por fin su liberación llegó, llegó al clímax que jamás imaginó, estaba llena, saciada, pero a él parecía no importarle nada, continuó haciéndole el amor por unas cuantas horas…_

 _._

 _Tendidos sobre el césped a las afueras de la tribu amazona, dos jóvenes descansaban abrazados. Estaban agotados después de una sesión de sexo a la que no querían darle fin. Ella lo admiraba con una devoción infinita, ahí no tenía ningún defecto ni debilidad, era su mayor_ _ **deseo,**_ _acaricio su rostro y dijo —Mousse—_ y en eso despertó _. ._

 _._

 _._

Antes de dormir, el joven que se convertía en pato meditaba lo complicado de su vida; él había dejado su tribu por perseguir a quien siempre fue el amor de su vida, había escuchado que ella ahora tenía un prometido y que no descansaría hasta volver a la aldea con él. Mousse se sintió muy dolido más no derrotado, se dispuso a seguirla y a enfrentar al ladrón de su amor hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero ninguno de sus planes daba resultado, al contrario, se ganó más humillaciones y desprecios, además de un trabajo en el que era maltratado y mal pagado.

Nunca pensó en rendirse, pero sí a desanimarse, y justo cuando sentía que no podría aguantar más, se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría las consecuencias de un mal amor no correspondido. Akane Tendo también se veía envuelta en situaciones que no merecía por el orgullo de Ranma Saotome, así que en el momento adecuado para los dos encontraron a alguien en quien apoyarse. Nabiki Tendo no podría haber tenido una mejor idea, no solo por el lado de los celos, esos se notaban a simple vista por parte de Shampoo y el azabache, pero también al recomendarle que se rebelará un poco más a las peticiones de la chica y su bisabuela, que sin duda le costó en un principio, pero le ayudó a encontrar el valor para ver por sí mismo, en Joketsuzoku era impensable que un hombre no obedecería las decisiones de una mujer, pero en Japón podía hacer las cosas de forma diferente, aunque le costara las reprimendas de la anciana.

Respecto a sus citas con Akane las encontraba de lo más divertidas, le agradaba su risa y también sus gestos al enojarse, era bonita, no derrochaba la sensualidad que Shampoo, de ninguna manera, aunque esta tarde al contemplar su cuerpo mojado… y sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos… _"no debo pensar en eso, ella ama a Ranma, esto es solo un plan, además yo… yo amo a Shampoo, yo amo a Shampoo, yo amo a Shampoo"_ y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

El maestro Happosai tampoco tuvo problema en encontrar la habitación del chico cegatón, como él le llamaba en secreto. Se introdujo en la habitación y repitió el mismo proceso que acaba de hacer con la hermosa jovencita, después de esto Nabiki debía premiarlo con un buen botín de prendas íntimas, ya que todos los involucrados en esas extrañas relaciones por fin revelarían sus sentimientos ocultos.

Repitió las palabras correctas para dominar los sueños del muchacho de cabellos largos, este abrió los ojos de forma automática indicando que la técnica daba resultado, se colocó la máscara de gas y liberó el aroma del contenedor. Cuando el chico recuperó el sueño sonrió satisfecho, su trabajo estaba terminado, pero aún quedaba algo de fragancia en el quemador, y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Y si lo uso con…? No mejor no, de seguro sí se entera me mataría. Aunque… no tiene por qué enterarse— Y sonrió saliendo de la habitación del chico dejándolo placenteramente con sus sueños.

.

Los últimos pensamientos de Mousse antes de dormir los ocupaba Shampoo, siempre era ella, así que no le sorprendía que también ocupara sus sueños:

 _Estaba en el Neko-Hanten acomodando las mesas, dejando todo en orden para comenzar la venta del día en el restaurante. Como siempre a esa hora, estaba solo, Shampoo y la vieja momia preparaban algunos de los alimentos en la cocina, pero de pronto ve salir a la chica con muchas cajas, eran tantas que bloqueaban su vista y estuvo a punto de caer, él le impidió esto tomando las cajas y sujetando a la chica de la cintura, cual héroe con una dama en aprietos._

— _Mousse, gracias por ayudarme, solo necesito tirar estas cajas._

— _No te preocupes Shampoo, permíteme ayudarte— Le quitó las cajas de las manos y las sacó pensando que al volver la chica no estaría pero se equivocó, ella estaba para justo donde la había dejado._

— _Mousse, yo… quiero agradecerte._

— _¿A mí? ¿Agradecerme por qué? Solo te ayudé con unas cuantas cajas, no…_

— _No es eso, quiero darte las gracias por todo, por venir por mí, por amarme, por estar conmigo a pesar de cómo me comporto contigo, por favor déjame agradecerte— Se acercó a él y lo besó, lo besó de una forma tierna, suave, que se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no podía negar que sus palabras lo hacían sentir bien, al menos algo de gratitud le tenía por todo lo que hacía por ella, al fin se daba cuenta._

 _Correspondió a su beso, la tomó de la cintura y ella se aferró a su cuello en un beso pasional, aunque sentía que carecía de romance, sonará ridículo en un hombre, pero al ser algo de lo que siempre se había privado, era algo que_ _ **deseaba**_ _. Conforme la intensidad aumentaba ella comenzó a acariciar otros rincones de su cuerpo, tocó sus largos cabellos, después sus hombros anchos, su espalda, pero después sintió que las manos de las chica bajaban por su abdomen, e intentaban llegar a su… cuando de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar campanadas de relojes marcando las doce del día, haciendo un eco estruendoso provocando una sensación extraña en el chico, como si debiera estar en otra parte._

— _Lo siento Shampoo, yo… tengo que irme._

— _¿Pero por qué? ¿A dónde vas?_

— _No sé exactamente, pero tengo que verla._

— _No, Mousse ¡MOUSSE! — Pero él salió corriendo de su encuentro con la amazona, las campanadas y sonidos de relojes se hacían más fuertes, y él sentía que tenía que estar en otro lugar y con otra persona._

 _Corrió sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía, esperando llegar a tiempo a su cita, de pronto se topó con un campo llenó de girasoles y ahí es donde la vio. Estaba de perfil, usaba un vestido color azul cielo que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas y un discreto escote, llevaba puesto un sombrero color crema que tenía un listón celeste haciendo juego con su atuendo, se veía realmente linda._

 _Él se acercó a paso lento, ella al verlo le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se giró para quedar completamente frente a él, se hicieron una reverencia para saludarse de manera cordial como siempre lo hacían, esperando tener una agradable tarde en compañía del otro._

 _Montaron un picnic, comieron algunas frutas, emparedados, rieron de cosas sin sentido, se burlaban el uno del otro y hasta comenzaron a jugar arrojándose algunas pequeñas frutas, como trozos de uvas y moras. De pronto escucharon truenos y el cielo que un poco antes mostraba unas nubes blancas y esponjosas se había tornado gris, y en menos de lo que pudieron guardar todo comenzó a llover. Su mayor temor y vergüenza era convertirse en pato y arruinar la maravillosa tarde, pero para su sorpresa el agua no lo había transformado en ave, estaba curado. Aún curado de su maldición no pudo evitar darse una buena empapada al igual que la joven, vieron con gracia la situación y corrieron en risas a buscar un refugio._

 _Corrieron aproximadamente diez minutos bajo la lluvia y observaron una cabaña que aparentemente estaba deshabitada, se miraron decididos en que pensaron lo mismo y asintieron. Entraron a la pequeña choza que no era más que una pequeña sala de estar con una chimenea, lo que parecía un pequeño comedor, unas alacenas, un baño, y una pequeña habitación. Parecía sin duda un lugar que había sido ocupado por una sola persona hace algún tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para no encontrar lo necesario para refugiarse._

— _Iré a buscar algo para ver si podemos secarnos_

— _Sí está bien— Dijo la chica que abrazaba su cuerpo pues ya tenía mucho frío._

 _No tardó ni tres minutos cuando volvió con una manta —Fue lo único que pude encontrar, por favor cúbrete con esto Akane, podrías enfermar._

— _De… de acuerdo Mousse, ¿tú estarás bien? también podrías enfermar._

— _No te preocupes por mí, intentaré prender la chimenea, así tenga que quebrar esas sillas para usarla como leña— la chica sonrió, era muy agradable ver como él siempre trataba sacar lo bueno de cada situación. Asintió y decidió hacerle caso._

— _Está bien, entonces iré a cambiarme._

 _En la pequeña habitación ni siquiera había un futón para recostarse, tendría que conformarse con la manta que encontró Mousse en lo que secaba su ropa. Una vez que se desvistió y se enredó la manta como si fuera una túnica, intentó recostarse pero escuchó ruidos extraños, como si el joven estuviera hablando con alguien._

— _Enciende, vamos en…cien…de…te— hablaba el joven con la chimenea que se negaba a hacer fuego._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

— _Ah, Akane, no estoy bien, solo falta frotar un poco y… ya está— unas pequeñas chispas comenzaron a brotar y la chimenea empezó a funcionar —Lamento que se te arruinara así la tarde, lo siento— Decía realmente triste_

— _¿Pero de qué hablas? Todo ha sido perfecto, incluso esto, es solo una aventura más._

— _Sí es verdad— Comenzaba a admirar la alegría de la joven, ella podría iluminar hasta el más oscuro de los rincones con sus ojos chocolate y su rebosante felicidad. —Eres muy hermosa— Sus cabellos mojados, y saber que debajo de esa manta no había nada que ocultara su belleza no contribuía a su cordura, comenzó a verla con_ _ **deseo**_ _._

 _Ella en lugar de rechazarlo, golpearlo, o burlarse de sus palabras, como estaba acostumbrado, solo se sonrojó e incluso le respondió_

— _Tú también eres muy apuesto Mousse— Y sus ojos se encontraron en una atmosfera distinta, había confusión, pero también había algo más, algo que anhelaba descubrir._

— _De verdad eres hermosa— Se acercó lentamente a ella y le robó un beso, tierno, pero también lleno de pasión, fuego, y romanticismo, como lo que siempre había_ _ **deseado**_ _._

 _Para su sorpresa la chica no lo alejó, al contrario, continuó el beso, incluso parecía compartir sus mismos_ _ **deseos**_ _. La tomó de su barbilla y continuó su beso de manera cada vez más ardiente, acarició su hombro con la yema de los dedos de manera suave, intentando ser delicado y no propasarse. Descendía lentamente, y llegó al borde de la manta, que tenía amarrada contra los pechos, solo palpaba dulcemente por sus bordes._

— _Estás… empapado— Le dijo la chica entre besos, él comprendió que tal vez la estaba mojando y la hacía sentir incomoda, además de que la ropa comenzaba a estar de más._

— _Lo… lo siento— Sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de la túnica blanca que usaba. Quedando solo en su ropa interior. Pensó que tal vez eso interrumpiría el encuentro, pero no fue así. Ahora fue la joven quién se aproximó a él, tomó de su mano y lo acercó a la fogata._

— _Ven, necesitas entrar en calor— Y se sentaron frente a frente muy cerca al fuego._

 _Él no quería perder lo que habían empezado hace unos momentos y fue directo al grano —Akane, me siento muy bien a tu lado, y… me ha gustado besarte— Dijo muy apenado_

— _A mí también me ha gustado el beso Mousse— Dijo muy sonrojada, era algo que en verdad no esperaba, pero que sin duda lo halagó mucho y le dio la determinación para continuar._

 _Acercó su rostro al de ella y volvió a besarla, con un poco más de prisa y con necesidad. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver a tocarla y así lo hizo. Acarició sus hombros, sus brazos y al llegar al borde de la manta, miró directamente a los ojos de la chica y preguntó —¿Puedo?_

 _Ella respondió casi con un susurro, suave y sensual —Sí— Mientras cerraba los ojos, deleitándose en las tiernas caricias del amazona. Desamarró la manta con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos para no asustarla y hacer que se arrepintiera. Poco a poco la tela fue bajando descubriendo cada vez más sus pechos, hasta que cayó completamente. Dejó de tocar y por unos segundos se dedicó a solo admirar, era una mezcla perfecta entre una diosa y una muñeca de porcelana, a veces fuerte y a veces delicada, su piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos azulados con un brillo hermoso, y qué decir de su cuerpo, su cintura era pequeña, caderas perfectas, piernas torneadas, y sus pechos, redondos, ni tan pequeños ni tan exuberantes, pezones rosados y ahora firmes, tal vez por el frío o por algo más._

— _Eres maravillosa, no puedo entender como alguien te dice lo contrario, tú no eres nada f…— Pero antes de que siguiera hablando ella puso el dedo índice sobre su boca callándolo._

— _Shh… no lo digas por favor, no quiero escucharlo, solo hablemos de ti y de mí por ahora ¿de acuerdo? — Él no podía estar más de acuerdo, y agradecido de que lo hubiera callado, pudo haber arruinado el momento por su torpeza, en un intento de ser cortés._

 _Él acarició el rostro de la joven y continuó con otras palabras —De verdad eres preciosa Akane, para mí eres maravillosa— Y la besó con más hambre, con más necesidad, con más_ _ **deseo.**_ _Había aceptado estar desnuda frente a él, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Mientras la besaba comenzaba a recostarla cada vez un poco más, quedando encima de ella, cuidando con uno de sus brazos no dejar caer todo su peso. Con la otra mano acarició su barbilla y empezaba a descender. Se atrevió a besar el cuello de la chica y al mismo tiempo su mano empezó a bajar hasta tocar uno de sus senos, con su dedo pulgar frotaba el pezón que ya estaba excitado de la chica, haciendo que su miembro masculino se pusiera cada vez más duro. Pero no le fue suficiente con las suaves caricias a su pezón, con su mano entera frotó el pecho de la chica, y chupaba con mayor intensidad su cuello, provocándole nuevos gemidos que comenzaban a incendiar el ambiente._

 _Ya no pensaba con cordura, solo disfrutaba del momento tan intenso que vivía. Cada vez había más necesidad de probar su cuerpo, así que su boca inicio un camino hacia sus pechos y sus manos bajaron a sus caderas y sus muslos, que poco a poco buscaban la intimidad de la señorita._

 _Cuando encontró sus pechos se le hicieron completamente deliciosos, los lamía y succionaba a lo que la joven respondía con gemidos, caricias a su espalda, hasta que el_ _ **deseo**_ _se hizo incontenible. Él frotó su intimidad usando sus dedos con una devoción incomparable, y notó que estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, le repetía al oído "eres hermosa, eres hermosa" provocando que ella se entregara por completo._

 _Besó sus labios nuevamente y se quitó el bóxer lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a frutar sus partes íntimas sin penetrar, solo palpando creando mayor estimulación, cuando ella lo besó más y más fuerte y apasionado, movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que él le enseñaba, fue ahí cuando supo que estaba lista. Por fin entró en ella, primero despacio para no ocasionarle algún dolor, y después comenzaron un ritmo adecuado para dos amantes en una tarde lluviosa. Solo escuchaban las gotas caer, y sus gemidos, la manera en que gritaban el nombre del otro en cada embestida._

— _Akane, Akane—_

— _Sí, Mousse—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shampoo despertó completamente confundida, su cuerpo ardía. Ese sueño, sobre todo la segunda parte, se había sentido demasiado real, demasiado intensa, y no podía negarlo, le había encantado. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo en el que Ranma no fuera el principal protagonista, pero sin duda había superado todo lo que había soñado antes. Ella nunca había visto el potencial varonil en Mousse hasta estos últimos días, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, así que como hizo otras veces con su airen, ahora iría a la habitación de su compatriota para dormir con él.

Entró de manera sigilosa a su habitación, y lo vio moverse algo agitado mientras dormía, parecía ¿excitado? _"seguramente está soñando conmigo"_ pero antes de recostarse en su futón escuchó al joven decir:

—Akane.

 _ **Continuará…**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ahora sí, estoy lista y preparada con mi escudo protector antes de que quieran lincharme por lo que acaban de leer, pero debo aceptarlo, talvez toqué corazones sensible aquí... Hay tanto que les puedo contar de este capítulo pero lo primero y más importante que debo repetir: **ES ¡RANMA &AKANE!** Cada uno de los acontecimientos está pensado para que desencadenen una serie de reacciones y confusiones continuas, supongo que pudieron darse cuenta lo que pasó con los inciensos… ¿o aún creen que Happosai usó el de los Sentimientos Ocultos? jijiji por cierto, esa teoría fue inventada para que se ajustara a nuestros planes maquiavélicos, aprovechamos la teoría tan conocida del taoísmo y esperamos no ofender a nadie.

Esta fue la parte 1, ¿imagino que ya saben qué viene en la dos verdad? Ojalá que este cap no los haya decepcionado y esperen el siguiente que también les va a impactar. Aunque debo decirles que por cuestiones de trabajo no estará listo hasta al menos en tres semanas, pero como cada capítulo les prometemos que será cada vez mejor. Les pido disculpas si a alguien no le gustó o le desagradó el lemon, fue mi primera vez, de verdad, y siempre he pensado que el género erótico puede escribirse sin caer en lo vulgar, lo seguiré intentando para mejorar.

Las Trastornadas por los fics **Yeka453, Saritanimelove, Ranko0103, Hana Note, Akanita15, KarenPin91, Annasaotome83, Kiku27, Juanyrdz0, Sakura Saotome, Sailor dancer, Lu Chan87, SusyChantilly** y su servidora **Lily Tendo89** , deseamos que nos sigan acompañando hasta el final, que aún falta para llegar.

Como tip si quieren seguir leyendo e interactuando con muchos fans de Ranma ½ pueden buscar la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** dónde además de dinámicas diarias encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics… los esperamos ahí para comentar sobre este y todo sus fics favoritos, hasta luego.

Y respondiendo a los reviews que AMOOO leer, me han dejado impresionada con sus hermosos comentarios, peticiones y respuestas, que no puedo hacer más que responderles como se merecen:

 **Alicasha:** Que bueno que te guste ese Ranma celoso, es el que nos hace a todas gritar de emoción, espero que con este cap no haya roto tu corazón, espera el siguiente que viene lo mero bueno, seguimos platicando en el grupo aquí y allá me golpean si quieren :P

 **Silvia PB:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo Rogers, de verdad que el que ustedes me ayuden con las revisiones me sirve bastante para que esto quede como esperamos. Por favor sigue queriéndome después de lo que hice aquí, please, please, please

 **paulayjoaqui:** Gracias por tus comentarios siempre, la verdad es que sí Mousse ha sufrido suficiente, y créeme esa guapura sin lentas llegará, muy pronto llegará, ojalá que si te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Carol FVargas:** Que bueno que te guste, la verdad es que si no hacemos sufrir al trenzudo un rato no va a cambiar, espero que lo que leíste en este capítulo no te haya desagradado, fue mi primer intento de lemon. Saludos.

 **znta:** Hi, in this chapter we found out what Nabiki´s plan was all about, but it didn´t actually turned as expected, I hope you liked it.

 **LyueZ:** A mí también me encanta esta mancuerna, la verdad es que disfruté viéndolos felices y románticos al menos en sueños, ojalá también te haya gustado.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Era la intención, calor, calor, pero nosotras no que somos angelitas, solo Akane sentía calor. Mentira, somos bien perversas y por eso hasta ideamos este capítulo, espero que después de lo que pasó aquí te siga gustando.

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Hola Nao, gracias por estar atenta siempre, cada detalle en el cap anterior fue pensado para el deleite de Akane y sufrimiento de Shampoo y Ranma que se lo merecen un poquito. Espero que no me odies por lo que hice en este capítulo, que te aseguro que a pesar de lo que parece, las cosas terminarán bien para nuestra pareja favorita. Saludos y un Post-data somos fans de tus historias, por favor sigue deleitándonos con ellas.

 **ivarodsan:** Yo también pienso que esas son las cualidades de Mousse, es guapo, pero también tierno y romántico, y fue precisamente así que pensé que sería en sus sueños. Muchos saludos y deseo que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo.

 **Hana Note:** Y después de lo que pasó aquí la bañera se queda corta, y aún falta lo mejor jojojo gracias por tomarte un tiempo de tus ocupaciones para ayudarme a perfeccionar este capítulo, te quiero.

 **Yeka 453:** Amigaaa definitivamente esta historia no sería lo que es sin su ayuda, recomendaciones y locuras, espero que sí te haya gustado todo este cap que intensé de más, hasta me quedé con cosas pervertidas en mente jojojo usaré mi frase de Mickey Mouse "es una herramienta que nos ayudará más tarde" :P

 **caro:** yo también imagino a Mousse bien romántico, hasta en sus sueños lo es, ojalá este capítulo no haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **VANESSA:** Tardamos aproximadamente 10 días en actualizar de un capítulo a otro, pero en el caso del siguiente tardará al menos 3 semanas.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Fue lo mismo que pensamos todas, Akane merece echarse el taco de ojo con los dos ¿apoco nada más Ranma puede? no, no, no… Akane también puede al menos disfrutar del buen panorama masculino. Saludos, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Serena kou:** Que bueno que te hayas divertido y que te gusten los toques celosos para Ranma, la verdad es que es la esencia de lo que amamos en Ranma, sus celos infantiles pero que no pierda el humor de siempre, espero seguir trayéndoles esas alegrías, aunque en este capítulo nos hayamos ido por el lado hot. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Que lindas tus palabras de verdad, y mil gracias a la persona que nos recomendó, lo que más queremos es divertirlos y traerles lo mejor del mundo del Ranma y del animé, cuidar de no perder de todo la esencia pero darle esos toquecitos de sabor que todos deseamos ver. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap y lo que sigue.

 **Kiku27:** Amigaaaa no fantaseees con mi husbando por favor jajaja no te creas es inevitable, y después de lo que pasó aquí entrará más en tu corazón, yo lo sé. Gracias por apoyarme y aocmpañarme en esta locura, además de que eres una de las Beta Readers de este capítulo, y la única que aprobó el Mousse&Akane, también cúlpenla a ella, no se crean es un bombón, merece todo el amors.

 **Guest:** You totally read our minds, this wasn´t exactly a real lemon because it was in their dreams, but I had to give the couple at least that, they are so romantic together, what do you think?

 **Alexa:** En esta ocasión trajimos uno más corto pero muy intenso, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado.

 **LumLumLove:** Como te lo comenté en el PM, para nosotras fue todo un honor que te dieras el tiempo para leer este humilde fic. En realidad la mayoría somos principiantes y contar con las palabras de la que consideramos una de las mejores escritoras de fics fue una gran alegría y emoción. Sé que los ships raros no son lo tuyo, solo buscamos darle un giro divertido, interesante y algo angustiante a las cosas, pero Ranma y Akane quedarán juntos y completamente enamorados al final, porque ya lo están, solo falta darles el empujoncito, o patadota, para que lo afronten. Nuevamente ¡MIL GRACIAS!

 **Guest:** La espaldota (cara de baba)… tú sí sabes reconocer lo bueno, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo te haya hecho emocionarte, tal vez no gritar porque quedarías en una vergonzosa evidencia, pero sí de la intensidad de todo lo que ocurrió. Gracias por leer, ojalá a la próxima nos dejes tu nombre y/o tu nick para saludarte personalmente.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Que bueno que te guste nuestro Ranma celoso, de eso vivimos jojojo Mitsuki también me cae bien, es medio loquilla. Dime amiga ¿qué te pareció este capítulo? estos dos sí que sueñan a lo grande :P Nos leemos en el grupo para planear lo que viene, va a estar bueno.

 **Guest:** Hola a nosotras también nos encanta ver a Ranma en acción, no sé si te referías como a un combate, pero créeme que en su momento ya no se podrá contener, y si es en lo amoroso, posesivo, pervertido, también habrá más de eso. SALUDOS.

 **itzeldesaotome:** Espero que el plan de Nabiki te haya gustado, aunque las cosas no salieran como ella lo esperaba, tardar un poco en descubrirlo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo. Saludines

 **Elieth Pérez:** Esa es la idea de la historia, hacerlos sufrir, sobre todo a Ranma, para que reconozca su amor por Akane. Ojalá si te haya agradado este cap tan intenso.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Holaaa… muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, en ningún momento quisimos angustiarlos, solo que pues… hay que hacer entrar a Ranma y a Shampoo en razón. Como ya comenté, a pesar de las barbaridades que ocurren el final es Ranma&Akane, puedes dormir en paz, ojalá no te haya hecho sufrir mucho con este cap, y si fue así perdón, perdón, perdón. Técnica del Tigre Caído Saotome. Espero que sigas aquí que no seremos tan tan malas lo prometo.

 **Ranma84:** Espero que te guste amigo, sé que tienes muchas ocupaciones y por eso agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo.

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Todo un honor recibir el Dimentor de oro, lo recibo con gusto y espero seguir mereciéndolo, lo cuidaré con orgullo. Y bueno, a mí también me encanta Mousse, creo que merece ser feliz, da todo por amor y no ha recibido lo que merece a cambio, al menos en sus sueños lo hice feliz jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy valiosas para mí, porque soy prácticamente una novata en pañales y tú tienes mucha más experiencia, cualquier cosa, falla, error, pedrada, no dudes en decírmela, siempre estoy gustosa de seguir aprendiendo. ¡Nos leemos en el grupo!

 **Anak:** Aaaaa ver a un Mousse decido es lo máximo, espero no dejarte decepcionada aquí con este capítulo, y que te lo sigas imaginando jejeje porque vendrán cosas aún más intensas. Nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por tus palabras :D


	8. Sueños Cruzados: Parte 2

Sin excusas por las tres semanas más largas de toda existencia, el grupo **TRASTORNADAS POR LOS FICS** les trae un nuevo capítulo de este fic, mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, eso lo explicaré más adelante… por ahora a leer :D

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomamos prestados en un momento de inspiración, por lo que esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Les recodamos que se maneja vocabulario para adultos y situaciones sexuales leves y moderadas. Quedan advertidos Trastornados.

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

CAPÍTULO 8 SUEÑOS CRUZADOS PARTE 2

—¿Y para cuándo lo quieres niña?

—Esta misma noche… antes de que esos dos se acaben matando, o destruyendo la casa que sería peor— Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Los gritos en la planta baja eran cada vez más intensos.

— _Fea_

— _Afeminado_

— _Tonta_

— _Baka_

Eran algunas de las cosas que se alcanzaban a escuchar de una intensa pelea con los ex prometidos…

 _Minutos antes en la sala de estar de los Tendo…_

Para Akane el final de ese día había sido de lo más estresante, ¿y qué decir del día?, las últimas semanas; suspender el compromiso con Ranma le estaba trayendo más problemas que soluciones, ni siquiera sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero no podía negar que dedicar tiempo para hacer "nuevas amistades" tampoco le era desagradable. Por eso, después del incidente en el estanque solo se dirigió a darse un baño, relajarse unos minutos y terminar el día tranquilamente viendo una película.

Mientras estaba en la sala viendo una película romántica, una de las más populares entre las jóvenes esos días, escuchó pasos ahora inconfundibles para ella, era Ranma, pero para no discutir simplemente lo dejó sentarse a su lado y decidió no dirigirle palabra alguna, o eso creía.

—¿Otra vez viendo una de tus películas bobas Akane?— Evidentemente el chico de la trenza seguía molesto, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir un aire de grandeza. En esta partida venció al chico pato, quedó en ridículo, lo corrió de la casa, y lo más importante, marcó su territorio respecto a la chica, por eso solo quiso molestarla como cualquier día habitual, quería seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No molestes Ranma, solo quiero ver la película tranquilamente por favor.

—De acuerdo. Vaya que genio marimacho— Sonrió de lado pensando que con eso provocaría la furia de la joven, pero esta sólo decidió ignorarlo, no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar por el resto de la noche.

Para el joven la película resultaba de lo más fastidiosa, conforme pasaban los hechos incluso se molestaba, el poco buen humor que le quedaba se mermaba con cada escena, como si recordara lo malo de los días pasados. Con cada escena refunfuñaba más, hasta que la actriz principal besó a uno de los protagonistas y ahora su quejido se convirtió más bien en un gruñido.

—¡Argh!

—Bueno ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Si no te gusta la película solo vete y ya— reclamó la menor de las Tendo.

—Que fácil para ti decirlo, es evidente porque te gustan esas películas, todas las mujeres son iguales.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué? Estamos hablando de la película ¿no?... ¿Para qué fiarse de las mujeres? Si a la primera que te descuidas se van con el primero que se les cruza enfrente. VAYA LEALTAD— Sonando lo último más como un reclamo

—Eso no es cierto… él la abandonó. En todo caso el hombre debería cuidar más a SU MUJER. Ella solo se preocupa por SU AMIGO, que sí estuvo a su lado en cada momento.

—Claro, ¿y para eso tiene que besarlo no? Seguro se merecía que la dejara, ha de tener muy mal carácter, además tiene los pechos planos.

—Pues a SU AMIGO no parece importarle, además ¿eso qué tiene que ver?... Ah, ¡PERVERTIDO!— De manera inmediata se cubrió los pechos porque notó a Ranma espiando a su cuerpo al menos una milésima de segundo.

Como siempre su bocota y su mente lo estaban traicionando, no cabía duda que la conversación estaba completamente alejada de la película, recordaban más bien los eventos pasados, y sobre todo, los pechos de la chica después de caer en el estanque.

—Yo no soy un pervertido, solo recordé lo planos que lucen, incluso en eso te pareces a la chica de tu película.

—Ranma eres un idiota, ni siquiera se puede estar un segundo tranquila, y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba hacer lo que hizo la chica y apoyarse en SU AMIGO.

Lo último sacó al artista marcial de sus cabales, imaginarla a ella besando al chico pato le robó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba —Claro, como con TU AMIGO Mousse ¿no? Solo es un aprovechado, como el lobito de tu película.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Mousse no es ningún aprovechado.

—¿Qué no es un aprovechado? ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te miró? Cuando se te veía… pues eso— señalando a sus pechos.

—Eso no es cierto, él es mi amigo, jamás me vería así. No todos son como tú Ranma.

—Eres una obcecada, pero es verdad, creo que fue mi imaginación ¿quién podría fijarse en alguien como tú? Sobre todo estando tan enamorado de alguien como Shampoo.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?— Eso sí comenzaba a molestarla.

—Que Shampoo no es tan plana como tú— En eso recibió una bofetada, de esas que recordaría de por vida, y solo le contestó, tan inmaduro como siempre.

—Eres una chica fea, ni siquiera alguien como Mousse se fijaría en ti.

—Y tú eres un afeminado, por eso no puedes besar a una chica, ni siquiera una con pechos grandes como Shampoo.

—¡Tonta!

—¡Baka!

—¡Infiel!

—¡Tú, tú… argh!

Akane ya ni siquiera supo qué contestar, ese último "insulto" resultó de lo más fuera de lugar, y se fue dando fuertes pisadas rumbo a su habitación. Ni siquiera logró ver el final de la película Luna Nueva.

.

.

.

Cada uno se encontraba en su habitación, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Nunca podían dejar de pelar, siempre estaban los insultos y ofensas. ¿Será que nunca descubrirían otra manera de expresar lo que realmente deseaban?

.

Ranma se sentía verdaderamente mal. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que insultar a Akane? ¿Qué tiene los pechos planos?, bah… tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que lo pensó, sobre todo al inicio cuando se conocieron de la manera más incómoda, pero ahora por supuesto que no lo pensaba, además no le importaba. Akane era lo más importante en su vida ya desde hace un tiempo, su físico y su carácter no le importaban, bueno, tal vez su carácter un poco, y su forma tan horrible de cocinar, pero eso no era tan crucial como el hecho de tenerla a su lado.

Se acostumbró a sus peleas, su mal genio, pero sobre todo a su sonrisa, su amabilidad a veces oculta. Por eso le enfermaba que le ofreciera todo eso a alguien más, sobre todo a Mousse, por quien jamás tuvo qué preocuparse. Pero lo peor de todo era que cada vez estaban más cerca, y ella estaba cambiando ¿por él? o ¿por quién?, cada vez se ponía más hermosa, más increíblemente bella y **deseable** , por lo que no toleraba que alguien más pudiera siquiera contemplarla, ella era su prometida, algún día sería su mujer y no permitiría que la alejarán de su lado, aunque él mismo lo haya provocado por no frenar su lengua.

" _Akane eres una boba, lamento haberte comparado con Shampoo, a mí no me interesa eso, a decir verdad, me encantan tus… ¿pero qué cosas estoy pensando? si lo supieras me matarías, aunque es la verdad, me gusta todo de ti, incluso eso. ¿Por qué te sigues molestando conmigo y realmente crees que te compararía con alguien como ella? Ustedes jamás serán iguales, Shampoo no es como tú, ella es…"_ y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

.

Después de la charla y las instrucciones que le dio el maestro Happosai a Nabiki, ella esperó una hora después de que Ranma y Akane dejaron de discutir para colarse en sus habitaciones. Debía asegurarse que realmente estuvieran dormidos y que el hechizo funcionara, las ganancias que obtendría después de vender la primicia de una amorosa reconciliación pagarían muchas deudas pendientes, incluso para la boda de Kasumi, así que tenía que actuar cuanto antes y no cometer errores.

Colarse en la habitación de Ranma era más sencillo, ya que no era cuidadoso en lo absoluto y nunca dejaba con llave la cerradura. Se introdujo al cuarto con mucha precaución, sosteniendo el incienso y el quemador, se puso de rodillas a un lado de Ranma y empezó con el ritual.

Cuando del quemador empezó a brotar un incienso color violeta recordó que debía decir unas palabras al mismo tiempo que movía el amuleto con la figura del ying y el yang, y comenzó —Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus sentimientos revelar.

Pero en eso Ranma comenzó a moverse, como si fuera a despertar, y Nabiki se percató de que algo andaba mal… _"sabía que debí haberlo anotado, inténtalo otra vez Nabiki"_

—Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus pensamientos revelar.

—¿Q-qué p-pasa? — El chico comenzaba a hablar dormido.

" _Así no era… haz memoria Nabiki Tendo"_

— _¿Entonces quiere decir que con esta técnica los afectados revelan uno de sus secretos más íntimos, podrán aceptar sus sentimientos?_

— _Así es Nabiki._

" _Es verdad, es secreto, es su secreto…"_

—Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar.

Y notó que Ranma por fin entraba en un profundo sueño.

—Fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar, fuerzas del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo, del tao, el ying y el yang, hagan que este ser pueda sus secretos revelar.

Al terminar la tercera frase ocurrió algo que la asustó, pero sabía que debía ser así. Ranma abrió de forma automática los ojos y su cuerpo se puso rígido, la chica se colocó la máscara antigás para acercar el incienso y al inhalarlo, el chico se rindió por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

— _Ranma eres un idiota, ni siquiera se puede estar un segundo tranquila, y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba hacer lo que hizo la chica y apoyarse en SU AMIGO._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras todo ocurrió de manera mágica… ahora él, Akane y Mousse eran los protagonistas de esa odiosa película, con un horrible triángulo amoroso entre humanos, vampiros y lobos, aunque en esta película fueran humana, pato y hombre que se transforma en mujer._

 _Estaban en una montaña, la nieve caía, y ella temía perder a su amigo, que la apoyó cuando su VERDADERO amor se fue. Para evitarlo ella le pidió que le besara, al feo ese con túnica blanca y lentes de botella._

— _No quiero perderte, solo bésame, bésame Mousse— Él se acercó a ella y comenzaron a besarse cariñosamente… ¡en sus narices! Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, gritar o golpear a cierta persona, su sueño los llevó de nuevo a la sala donde discutía con la chica para comenzar todo de nuevo._

— _Ranma eres un idiota, ni siquiera se puede estar un segundo tranquila, y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba hacer lo que hizo la chica y apoyarse en SU AMIGO._

— _Claro, como con TU AMIGO Mousse ¿no? Pero ¿quién podría fijarse en alguien como tú? Sobre todo estando tan enamorado de alguien como Shampoo. Lo dijo con toda su ira y los celos después de haber visto ese beso._

— _¿Y qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?_

— _Que Shampoo no es tan plana como tú— En eso recibió una bofetada, que resonó con eco y vio repetidamente tres veces._

— _Eres una chica fea, ni siquiera alguien como Mousse se fijaría en ti._

— _Y tú eres un afeminado, por eso no puedes besar a una chica, ni siquiera una con pechos grandes como Shampoo._

— _Ah ¿con que eso crees? pues ya verás. Y se fue a su cuarto, donde como si la invocara con el pensamiento, apareció Shampoo, para comprobarle a Akane cuan equivocada estaba. Él no era un afeminado, ni temía besar mujeres, y lo iba a demostrar._

— _Airen, yo venir a verte, yo extrañarte mucho, yo…— Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando Ranma la jaló del brazo bruscamente y la empezó a besar. Demandante, algo inexperto y torpe, pero aún era un beso acalorado y fugaz. Sus brazos estaban en los hombros de la chica, no tenía ningún tipo de deseo de llegar más allá, solo de comprobar que no era ningún afeminado._

 _Sin embargo, pudo notar que no era lo mismo para la amazona, quien rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos y profundizó el beso por un par de segundo solamente. En su emoción se separó un poco para hablar —Airen, yo estar muy feliz, tú amarme a mí, no a chica violenta solo a mí y volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada._

 _Fue entonces cuando algo ocurrió, empezó a escuchar sus propias palabras en su mente, de manera resonante:_

" _Akane eres una boba, lamento haberte comparado con Shampoo, a mí no me interesa eso, me gusta todo de ti ¿Por qué te sigues molestando conmigo y realmente crees que te compararía con alguien como ella? Ustedes jamás serán iguales, Shampoo no es como tú, ella es egoísta, engañosa, jamás piensa en mí como lo haces tú, yo… te necesito a ti Akane"._

 _Entonces entendió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que utilizar a Shampoo para enfurecer a Akane solo empeoraba las cosas, las engañaba a todas, y peor aún, se engañaba a sí mismo. Y aún con los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a la chica habló —Para, esto está mal… no debemos hacer esto, no debí besarte— separándose de ella._

— _¿Cómo, qué no debías? ¿Y por qué no, si somos prometidos? — Esa voz sonaba más suave, más ¿familiar?_

— _¿Akane?_

— _¿Y a quién más esperabas bobo?_

— _No, a nadie, ¿de verdad eres tú?_

— _Pues no soy un fantasma ¿pero qué te pasa amor?_

 _Él no entendía lo que sucedía, algo cambió en un instante, primero peleaban, y ahora le llamaba amor, la besaba y ella correspondía, era como un sueño, que le intrigaba pero le encantaba._

— _No me pasa nada, es solo que… hace poco solo peleábamos, me parece extraño que ahora nos llevemos tan bien— le respondió mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se frotaba la nuca._

— _Pero qué cosas dices, eso fue hace tiempo ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo mucho que te amo y que te necesito?_

— _¿Qué? Claro que no, yo también te a…— pero ella ya sabía lo que le quería decir, sentía su amor en todo su ser, así que no era necesario decirlo con palabras, ambos sabían demostrar su amor con hechos, eran mejor con las acciones. Lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó a ella, para besarlo profundamente._

 _Él no pudo hacer más que corresponder, con algo de miedo, pero tomando el valor que podía acarició su cintura para quedar aún más juntos, y al ver que eso solo incitaba al amor de su vida, usó ambas manos para acercarla aún más. Y por primera vez sintió eso que tanto anheló, estar besando a la mujer de su vida, de sus sueños y sus pesadillas, besándolo a él y solo a él._

 _Después de unos minutos los besos no eran suficientes para contener todo el amor y el_ _ **deseo**_ _que llevaban dentro. La forma en la que se abrazaban, en la que sus cuerpos estaban junto al otro no hacían la tarea más fácil. Ambos necesitaban más para demostrar lo que sentían._

— _Akane, Akane… me encanta estar contigo así, eres lo más importante para mí, lamento todas esas veces que yo te…—Empezó a hablar uniendo sus frentes, deteniendo por un instante el beso._

— _Lo sé baka, lo sé… ya te has disculpado antes, y te creo._

— _Es que yo, de verdad, no creo que tengas pechos planos, ni que eres fea ni nada de esas cosas, en verdad eres linda… sobre todo cuando sonríes._

— _Pero debo reconocer que me encanta que me lo repitas._

— _Entonces lo haré, siempre— Y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro, en la frente, una mejilla, la otra, la nariz, en el mentón, cada que le hablaba —Eres, muy, linda, la más, linda. Pero más cuando sonríes— Y la besó nuevamente en la boca de forma cariñosa y apasionada, para descender lentamente a su fino cuello._

— _Tú, también me encantas Ranma— Su aroma a jazmines y esa palabras solo lograron enloquecerlo de amor y_ _ **deseo**_ _más de lo que ya estaba, era un adicto a eso, y no podría parar, nunca más. Besó su cuello con mayor intensidad, logrando sacar gemidos de su mujer de manera embriagante. —Ranma, te amo, te amo._

— _Yo también te amo Akane, siempre te he amado, y siempre voy a hacerlo._

— _Ranma estoy lista._

— _¿Lista? ¿Para qué? — su cara de interrogación mostraba que realmente no sabía a qué estaba hablando, haciéndolo ver realmente ingenuo, pero era lo que la hacía amarlo profundamente. Para el mundo él era el mejor artista marcial, un chico guapo, superficial, pero con ella solo se mostraba como un joven enamorado, dispuesto a descubrir todo a su lado._

— _Solo calla tontito, vamos a mi habitación— Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron por un pasillo, que no era el mismo de siempre, todo era blanco, resplandeciente, completamente iluminado, y con olor a jazmines, todo era como ella, todo era ella._

 _Llegaron frente a la puerta y al abrirla accedieron a la habitación, era la misma de siempre, pero Ranma tuvo que frotarse los ojos después de la sensación de deslumbramiento que le provocó la luz en el pasillo._

 _Cuando pudo ver con claridad Akane estaba frente a él, ya no tenía su pijama amarilla de pants y blusón, ahora portaba un babydoll color azul marino, sensual pero discreto. La parte que cubría sus pechos era de encaje y subía alrededor de su cuello. Entre sus senos se veía un coqueto moño blanco. El resto era de una tela muy fina, semitransparente, pero el color oscuro hacía desear saber qué más escondía debajo._

 _El chico no pudo hacer nada más que contemplarla, no sabía si habían pasado unos minutos, unas horas, o si había muerto, lo que veía era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido antes. Tener a Akane de frente, tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, tan dispuesta, tan… perfecta. "Algo bueno debía haber hecho este Ranma para merecerla" fue lo más cuerdo que pudo pensar. Pero antes de que siguiera pensando en la fortuna "del tipo" la dulce voz de la joven le habló._

— _Ranma, ¿está todo bien?_

— _Sí, claro… es solo que… te ves tan hermosa— Ella ya no respondió con palabras, solo le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que lo enloquecían, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, esta vez con mucha pasión._

 _Por más que la situación le fascinara, se estaba convirtiendo en un momento peligroso, verla, besarla y sentirla más cerca hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo despertara, todo, absolutamente todo. Temía presionarla, o que repentinamente lo golpeara, lo llamara pervertido y que todo terminara. Pero eso no sucedió, ella lo besaba cada vez más intensamente, hasta que por fin se entregó a_ _ **su amor y su deseo**_ _._

 _La tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, con la intención de juntar sus cuerpos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se amoldaban perfectamente, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su barbilla para no perder cada rincón de sus labios. Después pasó dicha mano a su nuca, para poder besar su cuello, ambos estaban sumamente entregados, enamorados, como si con cada beso su alma se inyectara de vida y una felicidad que nunca antes habían experimentado._

 _Mientras besaba su cuello ambos se acercaban más a la cama, anhelaban estar juntos al fin y para siempre, por completo. Ya en la cama él besaba su cuello, y ella jugaba con trenza y su espalda, pidiendo cada vez más. Descendió por la espalda hasta encontrar el final de la camisa china color rojo y jaló de ella para retirársela por encima de la cabeza. Con el acto él comprobó que se_ _ **deseaban**_ _de la misma manera, y sin pedir permiso la besó desde la boca, al cuello, hasta su pecho, justo donde comenzaban sus senos._

— _Te amo Ranma, y siempre voy a confiar en ti— y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Nuevamente la besó en los labios, como si quisiera dejar un sello que nadie más se atreviera y pudiera borrar, era amor, era pasión, era fuego, era ternura, era todo en un beso. Pero sus manos no perdieron el tiempo, una de ellas se atrevió a frotar sus senos por primera vez de forma intencionada y completamente sin culpa, era grandioso. La joven dejó escapar un gemido en el que pedía cada vez más y él no se contuvo, introdujo su mano dentro del escote y mientras más frotaba, el pezón de la chica se comenzaba a erguir, la sensación era exquisita._

 _Por mero instinto natural y carnal sus labios pidieron otro tipo de concentración. Dejó los labios de Akane para buscar sus recién descubiertos atributos, ¿qué clase de idiota era al decirle que eran planos? Eran todo menos eso, y muy pronto descubriría que también eran deliciosos. Sin pensarlo demasiado retiró parte de la prenda que ocultaba su pecho derecho y se dispuso a besarlo, como si fuera la fresa más dulce que hubiere probado jamás, mientras con su otra mano satisfacía sus ganas de tenerla toda para él, frotando su otro pecho._

 _La chica solo jadeaba, pronunciaba su nombre cuando él succionaba más fuerte, y llegó al punto en que sus pantalones le comenzaron a incomodar._

— _Déjame ayudarte con eso— Como si leyera su mente y sus sensaciones la chica ayudó a Ranma a desabrochar su pantalones, y él se los quitó rápidamente._

— _Eres tan hermosa Akane, quisiera poder besarte siempre, y besarte por completo._

— _Hazlo, yo también quiero que me beses siempre, por completo— Y así lo hizo. Besó cada uno de sus senos, con devoción, con lujuria, con amor. Cuando eso no fue suficiente levantó la tela transparente del babydoll para besar su abdomen, su ombligo, toda su cintura. ¿Cuántas veces le dijo que era gorda? No podía siquiera contarlas, pero se prometió borrar cada una con besos y caricias. Mientras él la besaba ella jugaba con sus cabellos, y movía la pelvis_ _ **deseando**_ _que continuara, por supuesto que lo haría. Besó su vientre, hasta encontrarse con sus pantaletas color azul marino de encaje. Primero acarició suavemente por sus bordes, sintiendo la tela, sacándole nuevos suspiros a su amada, sin saber que con esto también la torturaba._

— _Ranma te amo, quiero estar siempre contigo— Él quería estar siempre con ella, y se lo demostraría. Le demostraría que estaba tan clavado en su alma, y que la amaba más que a sí mismo, con ternura y con toda su pasión._

 _Bajó lentamente la ropa interior de la chica, con la devoción de un artista esculpiendo la más fina figura de barro. Cuando terminó la contempló unos segundos, y agradeció por ser él y solo él quien pudiera estar junto a ella. —Te amo Akane— Y volvió a comenzar, la besó con más fuerza ahora, desde los labios, al cuello. Al llegar ahí por fin se atrevió a desnudarla por completo, le retiró tan maravillosa pero ahora estorbosa prenda, se concentró en sus pechos con hambre, con necesidad. Sus manos pasearon a sus glúteos y las de ella a su espalda ancha y brazos bien formados. Juntos podían ser el mar y el viento, la calma y la tempestad. Terminando de besar sus senos, su boca nuevamente descendió, y ahí completamente desnuda, debajo de él cumplió la promesa de besarla por completo. La boca de él encontró su intimidad, tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan suya, jamás sería de alguien más. Cuando lo hizo ella liberó un gemido, demasiado fuerte, era la primera vez que se sentía así de invadida pero no quería que parara, era felicidad y agonía en su máximo esplendor, aunque aún les faltaran sensaciones por descubrir._

— _Ranma ah, Ranma… estoy lista— Al escucharla se retiró lentamente de su intimidad y se acercó a abrazarla, como siempre deseó hacerlo._

— _Yo también lo estoy Akane— En esta ocasión no había dudas sobre lo que hablaban, porque las palabras ya no eran necesarias, querían ser uno, estar unidos para siempre. —Siempre voy a cuidarte, nada es más importante para mí que tú— Se posicionó entre sus piernas, ella las abrió para recibirlo, se dijeron "Te amo" una vez más y él se adentró lentamente en su cuerpo. Estaban tan listos y dispuestos que ella no sintió dolor, solo una ligera incomodad que ahogo con un abrazo muy fuerte a su amado. Él la embistió despacio, hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, en una misma sincronía, y ya no podían parar._

 _Mientras se amaban se tomaban de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, declarándose más amor que nunca y ella de pronto se sintió explotar, sentía su cuerpo ponerse rígido y flaquear a la vez, sentía que si se ponía de pie podría caer, pero no era necesario hacerlo, estaba justo donde quería estar y con quien quería estar, y él no podía sentir más dicha que de haber amado y haber llevado a SU MUJER al mayor de los placeres._

 _Sin salirse de ella la dejó descansar solo por un momento, cuando de pronto y de forma sorpresiva la giró para hacerla quedar en la parte de arriba, así él podía tener una vista perfecta de su amor, y descubrir el gozo y la pasión de una forma distinta. Él comenzó a moverse mientras la tomaba de los muslos, haciéndola sentir un placer indescriptible, pues la posición le daba más profundidad al embiste sin sentir molestia. Con el compás los pechos de la chica danzaban de forma maravillosa, y no pudo evitar sentarse un poco para poder besarlos. Ella respondió removiendo los cabellos de su amado e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, y sin pensarlo, ahora fue ella quien continuó el movimiento de su pelvis. Descubrirla tomar en control lo enloqueció, volvió a recostarse y dejar continuar con el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Nunca en su vida imaginó sentir tanto placer, y sentirse tan afortunado de descubrirlo con la única mujer que había_ _ **amado**_ _, y que jamás dejaría de_ _ **amar**_ _, pasaron horas en el acto, hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax en más de una ocasión, que sin duda, sería la primera más no la última._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cerró la puerta dando un portazo tan duro que se sintió retumbar en las habitaciones contiguas.

— _¡Ay, es un baka, insensible, lo detesto!_ ¡Baka, baka, BAKA! _—_ Cada grito, insulto y daños a su almohada hacían a Akane desahogarse, pero no le hacían sentir mayor alivio. Lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación rodaron por sus mejillas, sabía que no podía culparlo del todo, ella también le insultó al decirle afeminado, pero ÉL EMPEZÓ. Él fue quien insistió en llamarle pechos planos, pero además cruzó la línea, al asegurar que nadie se fijaría en ella, e incluso comparándola con Shampoo, fue lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido. Claro que no era como ella, tal vez no era tan bonita, o con tantos atributos, ni cocinaba tan bien, pero al menos ella no era cruel con los demás, ni engañaba para conseguir sus objetivos.

—Pero no entiendo… ¿cómo es posible que me diga que Mousse me veía "raro"? Luego me llama pechos planos, y me dice que nadie se fijaría en mí. De verdad que es un bobo. Incluso actuaba como celoso, no debería, aunque…

— _Solo ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que ese chico termine enamorándose de ti y salga lastimado aún más._

Akane recordó las palabras de su amiga —¿Será posible que se interese por mí? No, no puede ser. Ranma tiene razón, ni siquiera Mousse se fijaría en mí, estando tan enamorado de Shampoo, ella es más bonita, su cabello es largo y muy lindo, ha sido su amor desde siempre, y yo, bueno yo soy solo una amiga.

" _Aunque, a decir verdad, cuando estoy con él hay una faceta de mí que es muy diferente. Aunque al inicio sí peleábamos, pensar que hasta me secuestró para vengarse de Ranma je je, pero aprendimos a no hacerlo, a ver nuestras similitudes y apoyarnos. Me hace reír y yo a él, y no puedo negar que también es guapo, es amable, caballeroso, sería el novio perfecto para cualquiera… para cualquiera"_ dio un bostezo al pensar eso último y se quedó dormida.

.

Nabiki tuvo algunas complicaciones para abrir la puerta de Akane, a pesar de tener un poco de práctica con la cerradura ¿de qué otra manera sacaría los vestidos que antes tomaba "prestados"? Claro, todos excepto los que parecen de abuela, en fin, nada de qué preocuparse.

Ingresó, y comenzó el ritual, ahora sí sin errores que pudieran afectar el plan. Encendió el incienso, dijo las palabras correctas, se colocó la máscara antigás y dejó que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar al día siguiente, esos dos no podrían ocultar sus sentimientos, a menos ante ella y ante ellos mismos. Por otro lado, esperaba que Happosai tampoco haya cometido errores "graves", o desencadenaría una serie de problemas inesperados. Jamás imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir a partir del día siguiente.

.

 _Era una tarde fresca de otoño, se podría decir que demasiado fresca, pues el invierno estaba cerca. Ella vestía un saco color vino, un vestido color negro que llegaba a las rodillas y unos lindos zapatos de tacón a juego. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de elegir esa ropa, ya que hacía más frío de lo habitual, pero ya iba tarde, sin saber realmente a dónde o con quién, pero sabía que era importante. El regalo, que seguramente era para hombre se lo confirmaba. Se encontraba justo enfrente del Ginza Sky Lounge, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y con las vistas más hermosas de todo Tokio, pensó que sería grandioso comer en un lugar así, al menos una vez._

 _A decir verdad no recordaba con exactitud qué hacía ahí, vistiendo esa ropa, con un regalo. Miró hacía los lados para buscar algún rostro conocido, pero nada, hasta que…_

— _Amor, amor… lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aqu_ í— _Y le dio un beso en la boca dejándola aún más confundida._

— _Ah, ho-hola, ¿qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? No me digas que olvidaste nuestro aniversario. Sabes que me pongo sensible con esas cosas cielo._

— _No, ¿cómo crees? ya sé que eres un bebé ja ja ja._

— _Ahí está mi linda Akane, ya decía yo que tres años no pasan en balde. Ahora vamos adentro, debes estarte congelando. Te ves ah, muy hermosa por cierto. No cabe duda que aún me pones algo nervioso amor._

— _¿Pero qué cosas dices? anda vamos adentro— "Tres años, ¡tres años! Por kami debo estar soñando… supongo que puedo seguirle el juego, no quisiera lastimarlo" pensó la joven, siguiendo a su novio quien pedía la mesa que tenía reservada para ambos._

 _Desde esa perspectiva se veía tan apuesto, ahora usaba un traje negro, con una corbata gris Oxford. Se veía más alto de lo que lo recordaba, su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante coleta y ya no portaba gafas, dejando ver unos ojos hermosos color verde esmeralda. Era una completa figura de la masculinidad encarnada ¿quién no se derrite con un hombre con traje? El juego iba a ser algo interesante después de todo._

— _Su mesa está lista señor Tsu-Yang, pasen por aquí— Dijo la señorita encargada de recepción, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió coquetamente, además de que contoneó las caderas más de lo debido._

— _Auch, ¿por qué me pellizcas?— Susurró el chino a su novia._

— _Ni creas que no me doy cuenta cómo te coquetea la bruja esa, hasta camina como si estuviera chueca._

— _Ay amorcito, que bueno que no se me olvido que también eres muy celosa, y que tienes mucha fuerza— le dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo._

— _Celosa ¿Quién está celosa? — Apenas le iba a dar otro pellizco cuando la inoportuna recepcionista les indicó que habían llegado a su lugar, no sin antes contonear la cadera cual pavorreal emplumado. —No es que esté celosa, soy tu novia y me debes respeto—_

— _Mi vida, ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, y sabes que lo digo en sentido literal y figurado._

— _Bien te creo— Respondió la chica tomando el menú para tapar su rostro, a decir verdad también a ella le pareció algo increíble su reacción y se burló de sí misma por ello. —Y bien ¿qué vamos a pedir?_

…

 _La cena transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo, rieron de cosas sin sentido, y para dicha de Akane la mayoría de las situaciones en la conversación eran predecibles o que sí recordaba, sobre todo de cómo iniciaron su relación._

— _Ay Mousse, siempre me has hecho sonreír._

— _Y a mí me encanta que lo hagas. Siempre quiero verte así, feliz._

— _Curiosamente cuando estoy contigo lo soy._ _decía mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo, hasta que algo extraño sucedió, o tal vez no tan extraño, pero para ella lo era. Mousse la tomó de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, lo cual la puso en extremo nerviosa. No era sorpresa para ella lo que eso significaba, en Japón una pareja de novios al caminar de la mano jamás lo hace entrelazando los dedos, pues significa que su relación ha llegado a otro nivel de intimidad, es decir, que están casados, o han tenido algún encuentro íntimo. Estar tomada de la mano así, con su ahora "novio", simplemente le dio mucho en qué pensar._

— _¿Estás bien amor? De pronto te pusiste algo pálida._

— _No, no es nada, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a estar de esta manera en público— Dijo mientras levantaba la mano explicando a qué se refería._

— _¿En verdad te sientes bien? Si fuiste tú la que lo pidió, me dijiste que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, y de eso han pasado algunos meses._

— _Ah, unos meses ¿es cierto verdad? ja ja ja. Bueno, debo estar algo cansada eso es todo._

— _Tienes razón, que desconsiderado de mi parte. Ven sentémonos._

— _Para nada Mousse, soy yo, es que… todo esto parece un sueño, ¿no te parece? es demasiado… perfecto— Y no mentía, es lo que cualquier chica desearía, un novio atento, detallista, amoroso, guapo, aunque no disfrutara la velada al cien por ciento como debería._

— _Claro que lo es._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Entonces tú lo sabes también?_

— _Pues claro, estar contigo cada día ha sido como un sueño, y de ser así no me gustaría despertar. ¿Y tú sientes igual?_

— _Sí, supongo que sí— Aunque lo dudaba_

— _Bueno es hora de abrir los obsequios. El tuyo debe ser al final._

— _Bien, aquí está esto es para ti— El objeto degeneraba intriga para ambos, ella también quería saber qué le había llevado a su "novio"._

 _El joven abrió la envoltura cual niño en navidad, sin el menor cuidado posible y encontró 3 cosas. El primero era un lindo reloj plateado, que en realidad se vea muy fino y elegante. También contenía una tarjeta, en ella se leían solo unas cuantas líneas:_ _ **Anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te quiero tanto, lo malo es que me faltaron estrellas. Con Amor, Tendo Akane.**_

" _Vaya esta Akane sí que debe estar enamorada de él" pensó sorprendida por lo que leía._

— _Amor, que romántica… mejor no empiezo porque termino como bebé. A ver ¿qué más tenemos aquí? Mira un conejito de felpa._

— _Es un pato— respondió de forma automática la chica con un tono de molestia en su voz._

— _Ah, jaja sí un pato, que bonito._

— _Ya decía yo, no todo podía ser perfecto._

— _¿De qué hablas? Si tú lo hiciste de todos los regalos este es mi favorito. Es más lo pondré en mi oficina para que todos lo vean._

— _Pero claro que no— "espera ¿oficina? mejor no pregunto o quedaré peor" —Mousse ya dámelo— Decía con voz juguetona intentando arrebatárselo._

— _Ya te dije que no— En lo que jugueteaban la chica se puso encima de él, y aprovechando la situación la tomó de la cintura y la puso encima para darle un cariñoso pero apasionado beso, dejándola completamente pasmada._

 _Ella se quedó sin habla, ese beso era el primero real que le daban, al menos en sus sueños, y la hizo sentir tan querida, que realmente alguien se interesaba en ella como siempre_ _ **deseó.**_

— _Te quiero, sabes cuánto te quiero Akane— decía mientras la seguía besando._

— _Yo, yo…— pero no supo qué responder_

— _Es hora de tu regalo._

— _Cierto, mi regalo— Se repuso ordenando un poco su cabello y tomando su lugar en la banca donde se encontraban. Mousse le mostró una caja de cartón con una pequeña tarjeta al frente que decía:_ _ **Adentro encontrarás lo más valioso de mi vida.**_

 _Lo abrió y su contenido era una cadena de oro blanco, con un dije de corazón, de los que se pueden abrir, e incluso poner fotos en su interior. Por dentro los corazones solo mostraban un espejo._

— _No, no lo entiendo, no contiene ninguna foto—_

— _Pero te puedes ver tú, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, claro que si algún día quieres incluirme en tu corazón estaré más que encantado._

— _Ay Mousse, es hermoso— Dándole un cálido y sincero abrazo de agradecimiento._

— _Aún hay algo más, mira en el fondo._

— _Veamos. Vaya son…_

— _Sí, boletos de avión. Sé que lo hablamos hace muy poco pero realmente quiero presentarte a mi familia, y para compensarte en el regreso pasaremos por Ryugenzawa, sé que tienes un amigo ahí que has querido ver hace tiempo. Sólo quiero verte feliz, así que es algo que haremos juntos. ¿Qué dices?_

— _Vaya Mousse, de verdad me has sorprendido esta vez… ¿Sabes? Realmente no me equivoqué, eres el novio perfecto, cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo._

— _¿Y eso cuando lo decidiste? además… yo solo quiero estar contigo._

— _Yo, yo… tengo frío— verdaderamente no supo qué decir._

— _Está anocheciendo, vamos al departamento, en el camino discutiremos todo respecto al viaje._

— _Sí vamos— Y nuevamente se tomaron de la mano._

…

 _Antes de llegar Akane se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría al cruzar las puertas del dichoso departamento, así que quiso conversar sobre cualquier tema, hasta que pasara lo inevitable._

— _Mousse, lamento la escena del restaurante, no debí reaccionar así._

— _No es para tanto, sé que en realidad confías en mí, confiamos mucho el uno al otro. Además has mejorado mucho respecto a tus celos._

— _¿Ah sí?_

— _Claro, en otro momento me hubieras jalado de la cola de caballo, o lanzado fuera del restaurante, viéndolo así el pellizco no está tan mal._

— _¿Y por qué seguiste conmigo a pesar de tener esas reacciones? — Le intrigaba que en lugar de ofenderla, o insultarla por ser agresiva y marimacho tomara las cosas con tanto humor, e incluso lograra mejorar esa parte negativa de ella._

— _Lo sabes muy bien, todo era parte de tu inseguridad, solo debía demostrarte lo maravillosa que eres y que no había nadie más para mí— Decía esto mientras le abrazaba la cintura y acariciaba la mejilla. —Además yo no me quedaba atrás… también fui muy posesivo al principio._

 _Ella comenzó a sentirse más en confianza y puso sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, no se daba cuenta que estaba cayendo en su propio juego. — ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?_

— _Como tú lo has dicho amor, todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal, temía que te alejaran de mi lado. Pero tú también me demostraste cuanto me quieres y aquí estamos. Eres dulce, cariñosa, tienes unos ojos que me enamoran cada vez más, pero no más que tu sonrisa, también eres hermosa, más de lo que te imaginas, siempre me ha atraído tu cuerpo, sobre todo después de nuestra primera cita, esa en la que…—_

 _Pero ya no pudo seguir más, esa necesidad y ese_ _ **deseo**_ _de sentirse amada y valorada de la chica pudo más que ella, con cada palabra la invitaba más a acercarse, a dejarse amar por una vez, por lo que lo calló con un beso. Un beso de_ _ **deseo**_ _puro, de pasión, y también de miedo, miedo a ser lastimada una vez más. Pero ¿qué de malo podría pasar? Si solo se encontraba en un sueño, al despertar todo volvería a la normalidad; un ex prometido que solo la insultaba, y un nuevo amigo que en la realidad jamás se fijaría en ella, por no ser mejor que cierta otra joven. ¿Qué más daba sentirse amada al menos una vez?_

 _El beso se intensificaba, poco a poco iban perdiendo las prendas que los cubrían y acariciaban sus espaldas con mayor vehemencia. Gracias a que el vestido no era muy ajustado el chico logró levantarla del suelo y hacer que sus piernas rodearan su cintura. En esa posición el joven la llevó hasta su habitación, él ya no llevaba camisa así que la chica tenía muy de cerca y solo para ella esos pectorales y cuerpo escultural como todo un artista marcial que era. Él besaba sus labios, su cuello, ella no quería pensar en nada, solo en sentir, en disfrutar._

 _Llegaron al borde de la cama y él se sentó dejándola a ella encima, sus piernas seguían rodeando el torso del joven y fue ahí cuando desabrochó el cierra y removió el vestido que usaba. Se besaron en sus bocas, también en el cuello, hombros, ella saboreó los pectorales del hombre y dejó que este besara en su pecho, cerca del borde de sus senos. Todo era placer absoluto, como el de una pareja que había disfrutado esos placeres más de una vez. Pero justo antes de que la situación avanzara y el chico probara sus senos ella reaccionó, despertando de ese frenesí de lujuria. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, luego otra y otra más, hasta que se desahogó en los brazos de su amante._

— _Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? No me gusta verte así, dime ¿qué pasa?— Preguntó con honesta preocupación._

 _Ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, y lloraba amargamente —Lo siento, es que no puedo, no puedo hacerlo._

— _¿No puedes qué mi amor?_

— _No puedo seguir con esto, todo es una mentira, tú nunca me amarías, ¿quién lo haría?_

— _Pues yo, ya lo sabes, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que también te ves linda cuando lloras? — respondió otra voz, una inconfundible voz ligeramente más grave pero que conocía perfectamente bien._

— _¿Ranma?_

— _¿Qué tienes Akane?_

— _No entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Estamos en casa, bueno, en tu recámara para ser exactos._

— _¿Y qué haces tú aquí? — "Mi ropa, ¿dónde está mi ropa?" Se preguntó a sí misma al descubrir que seguía en ropa interior y además en la misma posición, pero ya no con Mousse si no Ranma. Como reacción instantánea se abrazó más al cuerpo de su amado tormento, en un vano intento de cubrirse, realmente se sentía avergonzada, pero una parte de ella no quería separarse de él._

— _Pues, estamos juntos, no es la primera vez que estoy en tu cuarto Akane. ¿Ahora sí puedes decirme qué te pasa?_

— _Pues no lo entiendo, ¿qué pasó con…?_

— _¿Con quién?_

— _No, no es nada. No entiendo qué haces aquí ¿Cómo es que tú… que yo?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _¿A qué haces aquí conmigo? Sí dijiste que nadie se fijaría en mí, siempre dices que estoy gorda y que mis pechos son planos. Jamás imaginé que estaríamos así, juntos._

— _Y tú dijiste que era un afeminado, que ni siquiera puedo besar a una chica, pero sabemos que eso es mentira._

— _Yo, lo… lo siento._

— _Eso pasó hace tiempo Akane, no entiendo por qué te molesta ahora._

— _En verdad lo siento, es que siento como si hubiera sido ayer, algo me pasó, no lo sé. Entonces, ¿tú yo estamos juntos?_

— _Y desde hace un tiempo_

— _¿Y tú… sientes algo por mí?_

— _Ya lo sabes Akane, te lo he dicho tantas veces, pero si es necesario lo dejaré en claro hoy y siempre— La tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. Ella tuvo la vista de esos ojos azules como el mar que tanto adoraba, en ellos no había duda, ni burla, ni miedo, solo confianza y seguridad. —Te amo, lo he hecho desde siempre, cada vez que me burlaba de ti, que te insultaba, era mi manera de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero cada que no estoy contigo siento que muero, pero te veo y siento que vuelvo a vivir. Además me encantas, no necesitas cambiar ni un centímetro de ti, para mí eres perfecta._

— _Ranma, yo también me siento igual, yo siempre he_ _ **deseado**_ _estar así contigo, para siempre. También te amo— Y le dio un apasionado, cálido y sincero beso. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas, pero esta vez de la más pura felicidad, por fin le dijo las palabras que tanto anheló_ __ _escuchar, y sabía que era con él con quien_ _ **deseaba**_ _estar con todo su ser._

 _En ese momento no había cabida para miedos, inseguridades, todo era amor y_ _ **deseo**_ _. Se besaron por completo, ella aún en sus pierna, tomada de su cuello con ambas manos. Él con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en su cintura._

— _Eres hermosa Akane— Le repetía mientras la besaba con pasión. Hasta que aun tomándola de la cintura, la giró para recostarla sobre la cama. Ella se sentía flotar en las nubes, su baka la estaba amando, como nunca imaginó, pero como siempre_ _ **deseó.**_ _Besó después su cuello mientras con una mano frotaba su descubierta cintura, y le creyó. Creyó que era hermosa, porque de no hacerlo, no la tocaría de esa manera. Con esas demostraciones de su afecto y devoción comenzó a sentir una humedad extraña en su cuerpo, una sensación nueva, pero en absoluto desagradable._

— _Ranma… te amo— Le dijo tomándolo por un instante del rostro para verlo a los ojos y pedirle sin palabras que volviera a tomar sus labios._

— _Yo también te amo Akane. Siempre voy a cuidarte, nada es más importante para mí que tú— Y con esas últimas palabras se entregó al amor y al_ _ **deseo**_ _que le otorgaba su primer y verdadero amor._

 _El chico volvió a besarla, cada vez con más hambre, con mayor necesidad, sensación que era completamente correspondida. Ella comenzó a acariciar y rasguñar su espalda, y él respondió devorando su cuello, como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Y entonces pasó, el posó una de sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo con vehemencia, primero lento, después más fuerte, y después fue suave otra vez, con cada movimiento la hacía sentir volar cada vez más alto. Ella no sintió incomodidad o miedo, era como si siempre hubiera sido así, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, destinados a estar juntos y hacer eso por siempre._

 _Para continuar con la deliciosa locura, él no tardó en apoderarse de sus senos, no sin antes retirarle el sostén. Los tomó con su boca de la misma manera, despacio, fuerte, después suave otra vez. Los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco, era una sensación única, esperaba que no se detuviera jamás, que siguiera adorando esa parte de su cuerpo de la que alguna vez se sintió insatisfecha. —Ranma, Ranma— fue lo único que pudo expresar. Con esas simples palabras despertó en su hombre un hambre cada vez más intensa, sintió como él se desprendía de sus pantalones y algo duro se frotaba contra su pierna. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero él no le dio tregua para dudas ni preguntas, Volvió a besar sus pechos, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a acariciar su intimidad, primero encima de las pantaletas color negro que usaba, pero cuando la empezó a humedecerse estás ya no eran necesarias. Él le ayudó a deshacerse de ellas lentamente y ella se dejó hacer._

 _Las caricias a sus pechos e intimidad continuaron, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero él parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, y le fascinaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda, él se acercó a besarla tiernamente en los labios y hablarle de cerca —¿Estás lista hermosa?_

— _Sí, estoy lista Ranma._

 _Y despacio para no lastimarla la penetró, convirtiéndose en uno, haciéndola la mujer más dichosa en el planeta. Se amaron, como siempre_ _ **desearon**_ _, entre las caricias y los besos abundaban los te amo y los te quiero, sabiendo que esa era la manera que anhelaban vivir para siempre. Él fue tierno, amable, pero también sumamente varonil y cuidadoso; cuando ella llegó a su clímax tuvo que ahogar su grito con sus labios y saboreó una lágrima de placer y felicidad que brotó de sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Sabía que nadie más le haría sentir algo igual._

 _Al terminar el acto la dejó descansar unos minutos, ella recargada en su pecho, fue la más pura y honesta entrega, no hacían falta más palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Él la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, sentía que se quedaba profundamente dormida, hasta que él al sorprendió. Retiró su abrazo y se sentó a su lado, solo contemplándola, como no existiera nada más bello en el planeta. Le acarició la espalda, rozó sus hombros son sus dedos despacio, nuevamente descubriría lo que era sentirse la mujer más amada y_ _ **deseada**_ _. —Eres perfecta Akane, simplemente perfecta— Dijo susurrándole al oído. La comenzó a besar, comenzando por los hombros, la espalda, erizando su piel con cada roce de esos labios que eran solo para ella. Descendió con sus besos hasta llegar a su cintura y le acarició los glúteos de forma intensa y romántica a la vez. Gemidos de placer y_ _ **deseo**_ _se escapaban de su boca, anhelaba ser tomada una y mil veces más por él, solo por él._

 _Ranma volvió a besar su espalda, pero ahí, encima de ella, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad sorprendiéndola, pero preparándola nuevamente para el mayor de los placeres. Giraba su dedo dentro de ella y ella comenzaba a pedirle más, y cuando ya estuvo preparada la penetró, está vez más profundo, al grado que tuvo que acallar su grito con una almohada, el placer era lo máximo, ese hombre era capaz de hacerle pasar por el mayor de los disturbios pero también las mayores dichas. Cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo salió de su cuerpo, solo para girarla y quedar de frente a ella, le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y la sentó en sus piernas, y se amaron por completo, durante toda la noche…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aunque ya era la hora de despertar y el bullicio se hacía presente en el hogar de los Tendo un joven de trenza seguía profundamente dormido. Había tenido uno de los mejores sueños en su corta vida, y antes de poder despertar un segundo sueño lo abordó.

.

 _Estaba tomando una agradable y necesaria ducha, una de las típicas peleas, mal llamadas "entrenamiento" de su padre, lo habían dejado molido. Con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza recostada a la orilla de la bañera se sentía que por fin tenía unos minutos de paz, hasta que alguien frente a él, con finas y pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar su pecho, masajear sus hombros para después besarlo en esa zona de manera ardiente y apasionada. Él sonrió, seguramente su prometida de ojos café se colaba en la bañera como en otras ocasiones. Nunca abrió los ojos, no era necesario, con sentirla era más que suficiente. La acercó demandante con sus brazos y tomó sus labios y una mano su cabello, pero notó que era distinta; al estar tan cerca sintió su cuerpo muy diferente, esos labios no eran tan suaves, su cintura no era tan fina, y su cabello, su cabello era más largo, y abrió los ojos. Era Shampoo, y la retiró inmediatamente._

— _Shampoo ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Vete en este instante._

— _No mentir airen, yo sé que tú amar a Shampoo, sentirlo cuando me besaste._

— _Eso fue un error, yo… creí que era otra persona._

— _No creerlo, tú amar a Shampoo, no a otra persona, yo saber que tú dijiste a chica violenta que no tenía los pechos como yo, Shampoo ser más hermosa._

— _Eso fue un error Shampoo, y arreglé las cosas con Akane, quisiera que no empeoraran, vete por favor._

— _Pero airen, tú besarme, bésame otra vez y verás._

— _Está bien, lo haré, pero cierra los ojos._

— _¿De verdad lo harás? Yo saber que tú amar a Shampoo— dijo la china con emoción dando saltitos de felicidad._

 _Ella preparó sus labios para recibir otro ansiado beso, sin embargo Ranma tenía otros planes. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir tomó un contenedor para llenarlo de agua del lavábamos, era agua fría, y cerró sus ojos para dominar su mayor miedo; vertió el agua fría sobre la intrusa convirtiéndola en gato, la sacó y cerró la ventana para evitar más molestias. Increíblemente el plan salió a la perfección._

 _Volvió a la cálida bañera para continuar con el relajado baño, hasta que la acción se repitió, el masaje, las caricias, los besos…_

— _¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ta te dije que no me molestes_

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Ah, Akane_

— _No sabía que te molestaba, adiós— Se paró para retirarse pero Ranma la detuvo con tomándola de la mano._

— _No Akane, no te vayas, lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú._

— _¿Entonces quien más va a ser? ¿No me digas que Shampoo estuvo entrando por aquí otra vez?_

— _No amor, no es eso… supongo que me quedé dormido y recordaba cosas poco agradables._

— _Sí como no, mentiroso— Contestó su prometida haciendo un puchero de molestia. —¿Si tanto te desagradaba por qué no las detenías?_

— _Akane, tú sabes que ella no me escuchaban, vamos no te enojes, no vale la pena volver a pelear por ellas, además te van a salir arrugas por fruncir el ceño así… CELOSA._

— _Ay eres un engreído, no te soporto— Intentando escapar de nuevo_

— _No te creo— Dijo cargándola en brazos obligándola a quedarse._

— _Bájame, engreído, insensible._

— _Sabes que no te soltaré hasta que te calmes, y sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo— Comenzando a dar pequeños y mojados besos en su cuello, algo que la volvía completamente loca y la dejaba a sus pies._

— _Ranma… no seas tramposo, basta._

— _No hasta que me digas que me amas… y que me crees— A decir verdad, odiaba tener que decirle una que otra mentira piadosa, pero era mayor el miedo a provocar la tercera guerra mundial por asesinato de una japonesa a una china, o cuando menos provocar un divorcio antes del matrimonio, así que valía la pena._

— _Está bien… te amo._

— _¿Y qué más? — mientras acariciaba su cuello con su lengua y sus labios._

— _Y te creo— Dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo su cuello hacia atrás, permitiendo a su amado darle ese placer._

— _Eso está mejor._

— _Engreído, tendrás que hacer más que eso para convencerme._

— _Tus_ _ **deseos**_ _son órdenes— Y nuevamente se colocaron dentro del agua, ella de frente a él y se besaron con locura. Se abrazaron, se besaron, hasta que ella hizo algo que la sorprendió._

— _Siéntate al borde de la bañera._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Sí, siéntate al borde de la bañera… vamos, prometo que no intentaré escapar._

— _Está bien Akane, solo porque lo prometiste._

 _La obedeció y lo que hizo la chica lo volvió un demente, ella se inclinó frente a él e introdujo su miembro en su boca, él no podía creer que su chica hiciera algo así, pero le fascinó. Lo tomó con lujuria, su boca subía y bajaba, succionaba despacio y después con fuerza. Él sentía perder la razón, inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás para seguir disfrutando del maravilloso trato, jamás había sentido tal pasión y_ _ **deseo.**_

 _Fueron unos minutos gloriosos, y él no quiso nada más que hacerla igual de feliz y dichosa. Cuando ella sacó la boca de su miembro la miró a los ojos con tanto amor y pasión, volvió frente a ella y tomó sus labios con la fiereza de un lobo hambriento, la sentó en el borde de la bañera y "devolvió el favor", haciéndola gemir de placer al besar y succionar toda su intimidad. Introdujo su lengua y ella gemía sin control, jugueteando con sus cabellos. Una vez que la presión en su miembro era dolorosa, la tomó de la cintura, la introdujo en la bañera para penetrarla con locura. Ella gemía como si la respiración y su corazón fueran a ser detenidos en ese momento, y con cada sonido él penetraba más fuerte, buscando llenarla por completo. Ella rasguñaba su espalda, dejando marcas con su paso, pues las pieles estaban sumamente delicadas con el agua caliente, rasguñaba y cuando no podía contener más mordió el hombro izquierdo de su amante, conteniendo el grito que provocaba su inevitable orgasmo._

— _Auch, Akane— No pudo evitar reclamar_

— _Lo… lo siento— Dijo tomando aire, pues se le había ido el aliento. Mientras se recargaba en su pecho, pero aún con la virilidad de Ranma dentro de ella._

— _Entiendo que te guste, pero trata de no acabar conmigo en el acto._

— _Ay engreído, ni que fuera para tanto._

— _Engreído— Dijo arremedándola, agudizando la voz. —En verdad dolió Akane, pero si no me crees te lo voy a demostrar— Amenazó susurrándole al oído._

 _Salió de ella y haciendo uso de toda su agilidad la giró en ciento ochenta grados, para quedar justo detrás de ella, y sin avisar la penetró, sacando un grito de la chica._

— _Ah, Ranma— Y aunque quiso reclamar, el placer y la adrenalina del momento no se lo permitieron. Cada embestida era una inquietante y deliciosa invasión que la hacía gemir más y más. Su reacción enloqueció a su fiero amor, quien cumplió su amenaza y empezó a dar leves mordidas al cuello y hombros de la chica. Ella se volvió loca ante tal tortura, al grado de inclinarse completamente en la bañera y rendirse plenamente ante su invasor. En esa posición, ambos llegaron al más delicioso de los orgasmos._

 _Fue el acto más carnal y delicioso que habían experimentado en ese lugar, pero seguramente, no sería el último…_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Y bueno aquí tienen por fin, el capítulo más retrasado de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme decirles que esta última escena no estaba contemplada de esta manera, pero mis queridas **Trastornadas** y **Locas por el Dios Griego** abogaron por Ranma y por ustedes :P

Quiero decirles que la tardanza fue por situaciones de salud y laborales que me lo impidieron, pero me alegro de estar de vuelta. En esta ausencia viví mil cosas y aún falta más por ocurrir, agradezco su paciencia y que sigan aquí leyéndonos.

Sobre el cap, lamento los giros y la locura, a veces felices, a veces enojados, tristes, candentes, cada que avanzaba me preguntaba cómo actuaría el personaje en realidad, pero a la vez quise darles algo de valor en sus sueños que en el mundo real no harían tan fácilmente.

Quiero agradecer a mis **Trastornadas por los Fics** porque en estos meses que las cosas se pusieron difíciles me apoyaron incondicionalmente, y además me echan más porras de las que merezco, todas son un amor.

A los lectores: Sé que este cap los pudo haber dejado con más dudas, pero les aseguro que se aclarará más adelante. El asunto de la película fue solo un chascarrillo de una situación súper graciosa, por un momento pensamos que la situación era muy similar y nos atrevimos a ponerlo, las chicas fans de Crepúsculo nos comprenderán.

Espero leer sus comentarios, por favor comenten qué les gustó, qué no… porque lo hacemos para su deleite y su estrés :D

Recuerden que para interactuar con nosotros y comentar sobre este y más fics, los invitamos a formar parte de la página de Facebook **Ranma ½ Fans Para Siempre ^u^/** Ahí encontrarán el link a nuestro grupo de whatsapp Trastornad s por los fics, a quienes también les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte… hasta la próxima.

Ahora a responder reviews

 **Lenna0813:** Hola, que gusto leerte como siempre, ya sea aquí o en FB. Sí… era hora de descubrir que escondían en sus sueños estos chamacos… y espero que con esto no te haya decepcionado, saludos.

 **Silvia PB:** Amiga, mi Rogers querida, si en algo coincidimos es que Shampoo tiene que aprender a valorar a Mousse, lo lograremos jojojo… gracias por no sacarme las espadas después de este cap.

 **valewriter:** A mí también me encanta esta pareja, sinceramente la leí en otro fic y simplemente me enamoré, tienen tanto en común que había que explorarlo. En este cap lo intenté, cuando menos en un lapso de un sueño, espero que te haya gustado ;)

 **1:** Amiga que bueno que te guste la historia, y lamento hacerlos sufrir pero es la idea, provocar muchas sensaciones. Lamento la tardanza, espero no dejarlos tanto tiempo más adelante.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Sé que es difícil verlos explorando otras relaciones, pero te aseguro que es necesario para que se valoren y las piezas se acomoden en su lugar. Todos merecen amor pero de la forma correcta, con esto solo esperamos que cambien sus perspectivas, espero que te haya gustado esta locura de cap.

 **paulayjoaqui:** Lamento haberme tardado, y espero con esto no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado, yo tampoco podría leer a Ranma haciendo el amor con Shampoo, menos escribirlo, creo que me salen los celos de Akane jajajaja En cuanto a Nabiki bueno… ella intenta por todos los medios, veremos qué resulta de eso.

 **znta:** As you said, things with the dreams are getting more complicated, their conclusions will be revealed in the next chapter. What did you think of Akane´s dream?

 **Lu chan87:** ¿Qué opinas amiga? ¿Superó o no al anterior? Intenté que hubiera todo tipo de emociones en este cap, espero haberlo logrado

 **KarenPin91:** Y lastima por la gata porque otra vez la dejaron mojada y sin nada jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, porque la cosa se puso que arde… te extrañamos en la mesa redonda, nos hace falta tu sabiduría ;)

 **Yeka453:** Espero que este lemmon también te haya gustado amiga, trae más historia de fondo en cada sueño, pero mi idea era explorar sus personalidades en distintas situaciones, de corazón espero que te guste y al grupo también.

 **Hana Note:** Nos da el mimisqui juntas, porque todos tienen taaanto amor para dar jajaja ojalá no me odien con estos sueños super ultra requeté cruzados.

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me encanta que hayas notado la travesura de Happosai jijij recordemos que él sigue creyendo que es el de los sentimientos, así que… ¿qué de malo podría pasar? seguramente lo revelaremos en un One-shot o un especial. Me sorprendes al comentar que te identificas con Mousse, eso me lo tienes que explicar, que lindo que de una u otra forma se identifiquen con los personajes, creo que a todos nos pasa en cierto momento. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier comentario como siempre son bien recibidos :D MIL SALUDOS

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Holaaaaa ¿cómo te explico que yo soy tu mega fan y que me honra que me leas? De corazón y como admiradora espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aún hay mucho por descubrir y revelar de esto, y espero que el sentido arácnido siga funcionando porque necesitarás de las paredes. Gracias por tus maravillosas historias y además darte el tiempo de leer a eta simple mortal, saludos y hasta la próxima que me tengas que leer en mil reviews :D

 **Revontuli Amin:** Lamento que fueran las tres semanas más largas del mundo, pero realmente era imposible continuar, pero ya volví y con filo :P Amo a Mousse y no quiero hacerlo sufrir tampoco, las piezas se irán acomodando en su lugar. Sé que hay un revoltijo entre los deseos y los sentimientos, de hecho gracias al errorsin de Nabiki Ranma experimentó un poco de los dos, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado, saludos.

 **Alicasha:** Y se descubrieron los deseos ¿qué te parecieron amiga? ;)

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Y seguimos en la onda hoooot… se lo merecen por tanta espera, espero que te haya gustado aunque se quedara medio confuso. SALUDOS AMIGA :D

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Y la gata otra vez se quedó mojada y alborotada jajaja Sé que está difícil la situación, las relaciones y deseos todos cruzados, pero al final todo se pondrá en orden, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap uhuuu

 **Serena Kou:** Sé que estuvo difícil y medio confusa la situación con Mousse, espero que no me hayas odiado por eso, pero quise explorar esa relación al menos en sueños, aunque sabemos quién es el dueño del amor de Akane. Ojalá estos lemmon también te hayan gustado.

 **Kiku27:** También te quiero amiga, sin su apoyo este fic no sería lo mismo, lamento la tardanza… esta vez tienes permiso de joder :P gracias por esperar y espero que te guste lo que acabas de leer, a veces me sale lo traviesa

 **Guest:** Es complicado el verdadero deseo de Akane, ella no desea solo a un hombre desea amor, es algo complicado, pero eso dirigirá el curso de los siguientes hechos. Esperamos no decepcionarte ;)

 **caro:** Concuerdo contigo respecto a Mousse, tiene toda la nobleza para ser protagonista, y al menos aquí le daremos un final feliz, que bueno que te guste la historia :D

 **Carol FVargas:** Y me doy vuelo con los Mousse&Akane, me encantan juntos, por eso al menos en sueños tenía que ponerlos bien bonis, me encantan.

 **ranmaxakane1507:** Que bueno que te gustara lo de Mousse, siempre he creído que Shampoo no se merece ese sincero amor, y aunque la cosa esté complicada crearemos para él un final mejor. SALUDOS :D

 **Juanyrdz0:** Amigaaaa que bueno que te gustara el lemon, es todo un reto para mí, sobre todo escribir varios en pocos caps y que no resulten repetitivos, aburidos o irreales, espero que este no haya sido la excepción y te haya encantado.

 **Gabyco:** Unete a las que amamos a Mousse y creemos que merece ser feliz. Aún tiene mucho que ofrecer ;)

 **azzulaprincess:** Lamento mucho que te hayamos hecho esperar, pero la situación estuvo difícil, te invito a formar parte del grupo Trastornados por los fics, o consultar la página Ranma Fanfics Para Siempre, ahí alertamos de actualizaciones y adelantos :D

 **anatendo:** In her face! hahaha se lo merecía, y la aventada de gata también. Espero que te haya gustado este cap también.

 **Pensativa:** A decir verdad, hay un par de cosas que me sirvieron de inspiración para crear este fic, sobre todo porque he encontrado como 4 fics de Mousse&Akane inconclusos y eso me mató, por lo que decidí hacer uno propio. Pero puedes estar segura de que las cosas más locas aquí nacen de una mesa redonda entre un grupo de amigas. Te invitamos al grupo de Trastornados por los fics para que nos conozcas, se ponen buenas las reflexiones de tanto fic ;)

 **Guest:** Me gustaría saber tu nombre para saludarte como es debido, y mis sinceras disculpas, la tardanza fue por cosas de fuerza mayor pero espero que esto haya hecho que valga la pena. SALUDOS ;)

 **akasaku:** De lo que puedes estar segura es que el Mousse&Shampoo quedó en el pasado, todos queremos lo mejor para el pato y para nuestros protagonistas. Esperamos que sigas acompañándonos en nuestra historia.


	9. Despertar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: DESPERTAR**

Se despertó completamente confundido, había estado… ¿Soñando? No podía ser, sentía que todo había sido demasiado real, lo más desconcertante es que se sentía acalorado, como nunca. Apenas comenzaba a levantarse cuando recibió una serie de golpes y empujones en el pecho.

—Pato estúpido ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?

—¿A ti? Pero Shampoo ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he hecho nada a ti.

—¿Cómo de que no? Tú, tú… — Y haciendo fuerza para controlar las lágrimas de ira que se acumulaban en sus ojos no pudo evitar observar su entrepierna, y para ser específicos a la erección tan evidente que tenía el chico cegatón. Cuando lo vio, los ojos de la peli morada se abrieron como si hubiera tenido la mayor impresión de su vida, como cuando a un niño le dan un regalo tan impresionante que no puede creerlo. Pasando la sorpresa dio un grito furioso, un grito de guerra, y salió enardecida de la habitación.

—Shampoo espera…— Iba a seguirla cuando se enredó con sus propias sábanas, había olvidado que no usaba sus gafas, cayendo al suelo. Con el golpe no pudo evitar sentir un dolor justo en su virilidad, se sobó pero a la vez comenzó a conectar los puntos; su sueño, su erección, el enojo de Shampoo, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, definitivamente algún sentimiento había logrado despertar en ella. Aunque eso ya no era tan importante, su mente la ocupaba esa nueva chica en sus sueños y las cosas maravillosas que le tocó vivir en él.

Pero la felicidad le duró muy poco, seguía en el piso cuando la china volvió y no venía con las manos vacías. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la chica le lanzo agua con hielos que tenía en la nevera, empaparlo con agua fría no sería suficiente, algo con la temperatura del ártico era lo más adecuado.

—A ver si así congelarse hasta las neuronas— le gritó la joven mientras lo estrangulaba y agitaba del cuello.

El pobre pato solo emitía sonidos de terror, en sus ojos se marcaban espirales del miedo y del frío, lo último que sintió fueron los duros barrotes de la jaula en la que fue arrojado.

.

.

.

—¿Qué salió mal? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Qué salió mal? ¡MALDICIÓN! — Nabiki caminaba como leona enjaulada frente a la puerta de Akane. —Ya deberían estar declarándose su amor, o cuando menos haber despertado. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Seguí las indicaciones al pie de la letra, yo…— Pero antes de que continuara su debate personal, la puerta de su hermana menor se abrió lentamente.

Akane salió de su cuarto despeinada, con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero un brillo singular que su astuta hermana no podía pasar por alto.

—Vaya hermanita, que cara tienes ¿Tuviste buen sueño? — Preguntó la mediana de forma sarcástica.

—Yo, yo… Tengo que darme una ducha— Y se fue corriendo intentando ocultar la cara de bochorno por ese sueño acalorado que tuvo momentos antes.

—Interesante... No es así como debían ocurrir las cosas, pero no está mal, falta ver cómo ha despertado mi ex cuñadito— Y bajó silbando con inocencia para tomar su desayuno, poniendo las manos en su nuca de la forma más relajada.

.

Despertó extasiado, los sueños de la noche anterior fueron más vívidos que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido antes. La protagonista siempre era la misma mujer, Akane. Sin embargo, esta vez Shampoo apareció en sus sueños, no sabía si al inicio debía ser pesadilla, porque si su prometida lo encontraba como en algunas escenas sería hombre muerto. Afortunadamente todo resulto para bien, más que bien, en sus sueños pudo declarase a la mujer que tanto ama y tanto ha deseado. Pudo tocar y oler su piel, sentir y hacer suyos cada uno de sus rincones, le encantaba siquiera imaginárselo, hasta que unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus ilusiones.

—Ranma buen día. — Era Kasumi, con quien no podía mostrase exaltado, así que abrió la puerta muy poco, asomando prácticamente solo la nariz.

—Buen día Kasumi, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdón por despertarte, Akane no puede hacerlo ahora porque está tomándose una ducha.

Una ducha, pensar en la que consideraba SU mujer dentro de la ducha, sin ropa, y con el cuerpo completamente apetecible y mojado no ayudaba a controlar esa erección que apenas iba en descenso.

—No hay problema dime.

—Solo quería avisarte que el desayuno está por servirse, no me gustaría que se terminara, pero papá y el tío Genma ya están ahí y podrían…—

Pensar en su estómago vacío y su papá devorando todo lo que pudiera quitó de él todo pensamiento indecoroso, así que agradeció a Kasumi con amabilidad y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar rápido a desayunar.

El desayuno marchaba sin problemas, Ranma y Genma peleaban por comida, mientras se llevaba a cabo la pelea Soun aprovechaba las distracciones para robar los manjares preparados por su hija, el problema comenzó cuando llegó Akane, con su cabello aún mojado por el reciente baño y las mejillas sonrojadas que no había logrado quitar.

Ranma dejó de pelear con su papá para verla fijamente, y ella lo miró a él… Se perdieron en los ojos del otro lo que parecían ser segundos eternos

—A- Akane—.

—Ranma—.

Dijeron los nombres del otro como si fuera la primera vez. Nabiki abrió los ojos en sorpresa. La reina de hielo estaba perdiendo su fachada, pues pensó que su plan había resultado a la perfección y que esos dos estarían a punto de declararse su amor, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Los recuerdos de lo que experimentaron la noche anterior les sobrepasaban; apartaron sus miradas en completa vergüenza. ¿Cómo hablarse? ¿Qué decirse? ¿Cómo verse incluso a los ojos de nuevo? No, ninguno podía. Simplemente evitaron verse, para el resto no era nuevo, ¿con la pelea del día anterior qué podía esperarse?

El desayuno transcurrió entre incómodos silencios, los chicos miraban solo sus platos sin parpadear, comiendo de manera mecánica, como si de un robot se tratara. Hasta que en un intento por tomar unas bolas de pulpo sus manos chocaron, provocando electricidad en todo su ser, se erizaron los vellos en sus cuerpos, un solo roce y nuevamente las imágenes de ambos haciendo el amor se hacían presentes, por lo que se retiraron las manos de golpe, y ambos fingiendo una molestia que no existía.

Pero para Nabiki no, no debía ser así, ¿Por qué se sienten tan _apenados_?Se preguntó. Y típico de ella, comenzó a indagar.

—¿Qué tal la noche ex cuñado? ¿Pudiste dormir bien después de la pelea de anoche? — preguntó la de pelo corto con saña en su palabras. Aunque solo tuvo un bufido como respuesta no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

—¿Y tú Akane? ¿Qué tal la noche?, te vi algo acalorada esta mañana, ¿Acaso se descompuso tu ventilador? —

El rostro de Akane se tornó de mil colores, cómo se le ocurría a Nabiki hacer esas preguntas, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. En el cuerpo desnudo de Ranma, su torso, su espalda, su tarsero y su… No, no debía pensar en eso. No quería que sus facciones la delataran, así que hizo lo más fácil que pudo, darle la razón y huir.

—Sí eso fue, no funciona mi ventilador, ¿Contenta? — Dijo muy molesta, pero para evitar más cuestionamientos se dirigió a la hermana mayor —Gracias por el desayuno Kasumi, estuvo delicioso como siempre, si me disculpan quedé con Mitsuki y Akemi para realizar un proyecto— Y salió despavorida de su hogar.

—Pero Ranma, ¿qué le hiciste esta vez? Me decepcionas hijo, un Saotome jamás hace infeliz a su mujer— Dijo Genma con tanto orgullo, que quien lo conociera le hubiera creído. Pero a Nodoka y a Ranma les rodaron gotas de sudor de la cabeza, cómo podía ser tan cínico.

—Ranma, deberías hablar con Akane, ahora está peor que antes, ahora ni siquiera te dirige la mirada— Dijo Soun muy serio cruzando los brazos y los ojos cerrados.

—Yo no, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que entrenar— Y también se fue lo más rápido que pudo para evitar un bombardeo de preguntas. Lo que menos quería era que lo obligaran a verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ella después de los sueños de la noche anterior.

Al salir Nabiki quedó completamente pensativa, lo que vio en los ojos de la joven pareja no fue precisamente lo que esperaba; la tensión, los nervios, el sonrojo, ¿Y si...? Si algo había salido mal tendría que hablar seriamente con el maestro Happosai, aunque tramara cosas sumamente perversas, lo último que deseaba era hacer algo que dañara a su hermana.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Nerima rumbo a la estación de autobuses para poder llegar a Tokio. Aunque había sido mentira el compromiso con sus amigas, necesitaba hablar con alguien, que no fuera de su familia por supuesto, solo ellas podrían darle una opinión imparcial del asunto, principalmente Akemi, pero Mitsuki parecía ser experta en el tema, así que era urgente consultarlo con ambas.

Desafortunadamente uno de los causantes de sus angustias se cruzaba con ella en la calle, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.

—Akane, ¿Cómo estás? Apenas iba a buscarte— Se veía agitado, intentaba acomodarse las gafas, la túnica blanca y el cabello despeinado, claro que debido a la prisa que llevaba no notó que le hablaba a un poste, y no a la chica que estaba a unos tres metros de ahí.

A Mousse también le provocaba sentimientos encontrados tenerla tan cerca. Por un lado, los recuerdos de lo que había sido para él el encuentro más maravilloso de toda su vida, aunque fuera en un sueño. Con una persona que jamás imaginó, sin embargo, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, cuando empezaron a idear ese plan, jamás se consideró que podía o debía sentir algún tipo de afecto por la menor de las Tendo.

Cuando estaba en la jaula tuvo el tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto. Podía seguir lastimándose siguiendo un amor tan frío e imposible como el que sentía por Shampoo, quién no perdía oportunidad para lastimarlo o humillarlo. O podía simplemente continuar su amistad con Akane y ver a dónde llevaba el asunto. Había sido feliz en su sueño, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Así que decidió que al momento de liberarse iría a buscarla, y como si el destino estuviera a su favor, no tuvo dificultades para encontrarla.

Ella al escucharlo se congeló por unos instantes, dudó en acercarse pues su cuerpo temblaba, temía que sus pensamientos y recuerdos le hicieran una mala jugada. Mordió un poco su labio inferior y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Afortunadamente el chico apenas se acomodaba las gafas, y no vio su reacción, porque tal vez podría mal interpretarlo. Después también pensó que realmente no había ocurrido nada fue solo un sueño ¿No? No había de qué preocuparse o avergonzarse. Respiró hondo y le respondió.

—Estoy por aquí Mousse— Y sonrió de manera dulce, verlo tan distraído siempre le resultaba algo gracioso.

—Ah Akane discúlpame, siempre me sucede eso cuando no uso anteojos.

—Por eso no debes olvidarlos.

—Lo sé. Pero tuve un pequeño problema, Shampoo… Olvídalo no pasó nada.

—¿Shampoo qué? ¿Volvió a hacerte algo?

—No— Pero ella levantó una ceja incrédula y supo que no tenía caso mentirle —Bueno sí, ella se molestó y me encerró en una jaula de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué esa loca no sabe resolver los problemas como una persona civilizada? — Pero como respuesta Mousse solo movió los hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Y ¿por qué se molestó?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, en absoluto estaba listo para responder esa pregunta, no era apropiado decir la verdad y comenzó a reír como un maniático sin sentido.

—Por ha ha, nada— Ella lo miró extrañada, pero quiso aprovechar los nervios para escapar.

—Bueno, fue un gusto verte, pero tengo que irme. Debo ver a mis ami…

—Akane espera— El chico de manera instintiva tomó de su muñeca, como si temiera perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Con su toque la muchacha sintió unos nervios terribles, lo miró a los ojos, y pensó ver un lindo color debajo del grueso cristal de los lentes, sin querer recordó lo bien que se veía sin ellos en su sueño, ¿Se vería igual de apuesto en la realidad? ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? Tenía que volver al mundo real.

—Akane, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él.

—S, sí— Respondió ella casi con un susurro que a él le pareció incluso sensual, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, debía dejar las emociones de la noche anterior pasar. Solo atinó a preguntar

—¿Quieres…? ¿Saldrías conmigo mañana?

Ella continuó helada en su lugar y antes de que pudiera pensar qué respuesta sería correcta escucharon el sonido de una bicicleta, que fue a estrellarse justo en el rostro de Mousse.

Shampoo alcanzó a ver el acercamiento entre los dos, por lo que se molestó muchísimo —Mousse ¿Qué hacer con chica violenta? Yo dejarte en restaurante donde debes estar.

Akane la miró con rabia, siempre era mismo con la china, creía que podía pasar encima de todos.

—¿Shampoo quién te crees que eres para tratarlo así?

—Yo ser amazona, poder hacer con hombre lo que se me plazca—

Akane enfureció aún más, así que hizo lo que sabía la molestaría más que mil palabras de odio; ayudó a Mousse a reponerse, le tomó las dos manos, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo, aceptó su invitación. —Iré contigo Mousse, tendremos una cita— Y para terminar besó su mejilla de forma dulce.

Shampoo al verlos quiso explotar en cólera, repartir golpes, asesinar. Por segunda ocasión en el día la menor de las Tendo se convertía en una verdadera molestia. Pero recordó a su abuela, recordó que no debía mostrar ese interés en Mousse. —Ser perfecto— Dijo con la voz más dulce y falsa que pudo —Darme tiempo a mí para ver a mi Airen a solas, sin pareja de tontos molestando— y se fue pedaleando su bicicleta pretendiendo que lo que había pasado no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Para Akane aún eran dolorosos los acercamientos que trataba de tener la amazona con Ranma, pero sabía que no debía darles el gusto de herirla en cada ocasión, llevaba sucediendo por años, y era tiempo de darles una probada de su propia medicina. No se arrepintió de haber aceptado una nueva cita con Mousse, que se sentía más diferente, más formal, incluso más ¿Real? Sin embargo, la pena seguía presente.

—Bueno Mousse debo irme, espero verte mañana.

—¿A las cuatro de la tarde te parece bien?

—Suena perfecto, adiós— Y se despidió mientras corría sin pensar en todo lo que quería contarle a sus amigas. Cada momento de alegría, placer y confusión invadía su cabeza por completo.

El chico sonrió como bobo, se colocó bien los lentes para poder ver el pequeño cuerpo alejarse mientras corría y su hermoso cabello azul ondeando con el aire.

.

.

En el dojo Tendo Ranma hacía unas complicadas katas para tratar de trasladar el calor en su cuerpo a otra zona, aunque estaba fracasando en conseguirlo. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida que dio en sus sueños a Akane lo perseguían a cada movimiento, mientras más intentaba evitarlo más lo recordaba. Era una sensación indescriptible, era algo que le encantaría vivir en carne propia, incluso la idea de ello le daba un placer que no reconocería. Estaba soñando despierto con su pequeño tormento, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya escuchaste con quien volverá a salir Akane mañana?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Y aquí tenemos un capítulo más, llevaba meses escondido en mis archivos, y no porque lo olvidara, al contrario, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para publicarlo… Aquellos cercanos a mí saben la situaciones tan difíciles que he pasado, primero con mi trabajo, me esforcé lo que no se imaginan para obtener un ascenso y me fue negado por situaciones muy injustas, aún con un embarazo y dos hijos seguí luchando para obtenerlo pero Dios dijo que no era el momento. Después nació mi bebé, y los que tienen esa dicha saben lo difícil que es tener a un recién nacido en casa, y lamentablemente a sus 3 meses desarrolló una epilepsia muy invasiva, que afortunadamente hoy está controlada. Les cuento solo para explicar que todo eso me provocaron angustias, depresiones, que sentía afectarían mi forma de escribir a libertad, además me encadenó a separarme de personas importantes para mí, pero hoy gracias a las personas que no me dejaron ni un momento sola, que me tuvieron la paciencia suficiente para esperar y apoyar esta historia es que retomo mi rumbo de escritora (Sueño jajaja). A Juany Rdz, por apoyarme siempre y seguir ahí, Ranma 84 por crear el maravilloso grupo Amantes de los Fics, sin ustedes estaría perdida, Danisita M, por recibirme en Ranmaconda como si fuera parte del grupo, a pesar de mis ausencias, y especialmente a Maya Shapyro quién se ofreció como tributo para ser Beta Reader, pobrecita de ti, te pondré mucho gorro, en verdad gracias porque haces esto posible… Y a todos los que siguen al pendiente de PLANES CRUZADOS les agradezco infinitamente, sus reviews serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo. LOS QUIERO.**

 ***Lo que hoy parece un huracán en tu vida, mañana comprenderás que solo era el viento abriéndote nuevo camino…**


	10. Besos Robados

**Como lo prometido es deuda, siempre dije que haría que la espera valiera la pena, así que aquí tienen, este capítulo…**

 **-Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

 **PLANES CRUZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: BESOS ROBADOS**

—¡Ah! Akane que emoción, por fin aceptaste una cita real con ese monumento de hombre— Comentaba muy emocionada Mitsuki, dando gritos que más bien parecían chillidos.

—Ay ¿Pero en qué lío me metí? —Se lamentaba Akane ocultando su rostro con ambas manos. —Mejor voy a cancelarlo, Akemi préstame tu teléfono para marcar al Neko Hanten — Dijo pensando que su amiga, al ser la más reflexiva de las tres apoyaría su idea.

—Pero claro que no Akane, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo una cita, deberías darte la oportunidad.

—Exacto. Tampoco es que vayas a casarte con él— Dijo la primera rodando los ojos mientras se limaba las uñas despreocupada.

—Pero claro que no Mitsuki, ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Akane, lo que nuestra nada sutil amiga quiere decir…— Comenzó a decir Akemi mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina a la otra —Es que no deberías preocuparte tanto, es solo una cita, que en realidad ya han tenido varias, ¿Cuál es el problema?

La pregunta tenía mucho sentido considerando los hechos de las últimas semanas, pero lo que su pequeña amiga aún no les comentaba, eran los acalorados sueños de la noche anterior. Esos sueños que impactaron, y para ser sinceros, afectaron la forma en la que veía ahora a Ranma y a Mousse. Descubrir principalmente que por más furiosa que pueda encontrarse con su ex prometido, todo se resume nuevamente a él, la calidez que le hace sentir, lo maravilloso que sería encontrarse a su lado, entre sus brazos, la dicha que sentía de saberse completamente suya, pero todo fue un sueño, una fantasía, el artista marcial jamás la vería de esa manera, sabía que él no se sentía atraído por ella de esa manera.

Por otro lado, Mousse figuraba en sus sueños, pero de una forma diferente, su subconsciente la invitó a mirarlo "Con otros ojos". Considerarlo como potencial de novio ni siquiera era opción cuando comenzaron este peligroso juego, pero ahora que lo vivió, aunque sea en sueños, admitió que no era del todo malo, al contrario, fue algo bonito que le gustó experimentar, esa sensación de que alguien te ame completamente, sin vergüenzas o dudas, que te vea como lo más valioso en su vida, sensaciones que siempre guardó para el joven de ojos azules, pero que por su indecisión fue imposible vivir a su lado.

La chica de cabellos cortos dio un suspiro profundo, agachó su cabeza derrotada y sonrojándose un poco, decidió ir al grano y confesarles a sus amigas por qué la urgencia de charlar.

—Bien, les contaré…

.

.

.

—No me interesa con quien salga la boba de Akane Shampoo, seguro será con el cegato de Mousse, pero me tiene sin cuidado.

Shampoo fue quien llegó con la desagradable noticia, que de la molestia logró concretar una frase en su idioma correctamente, toda una hazaña. Con su intromisión, solo logró apagar por completo sus pensamientos indecorosos para pasar a una molestia que trató fingir; por supuesto que le importaba con quién saliera Akane, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La chica de cabello corto no se dignaba en dirigirle la mirada, mientras ella más se alejaba, su cuerpo anhelaba estar más cerca de ella, y ella acercándose más al idiota de Mousse. Las circunstancias le enfermaban por completo, y no necesitaba que alguien viniera a restregarle en la cara una nueva cita de Mousse con su chica.

—¿Estar seguro Ranma? ¿aún después de lo que escuché esta mañana? — Dijo la china con saña.

—Ya te lo dije ¡No me interesa! — Dijo Ranma, demostrando absolutamente lo contrario al dar patadas a su contrincante imaginario, o uno no tan imaginario.

—Bien, pero no digas que no advertirte, supongo que entonces Mousse tendrá más razones para seguir soñando con chica violenta.

Y en ese instante se detuvo de golpe, ahora sí fue imposible ocultar la furia que tenía contenida. —¿Qué rayos tiene que estar soñando ese con Akane? ¿tú cómo lo sabes? — Exigió saber.

Ella se puso nerviosa, temía que su cuerpo la delatara, que delatara los celos intensos que sintió por Akane, y esta vez no era por el chico de los ojos azules. —Eh, pues yo…

—Déjalo Shampoo, seguro es otro de tus engaños…— Dio media vuelta decidido a salir del dojo, hasta que ella le habló nuevamente.

—Esta vez no mentir, yo, eh… yo escucharlo… y verlo— Dijo la china agachando la cabeza, y si hubiese sido un poco más observador, hubiera notado el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo que verlo? ¿no dijiste que estaba soñando? — Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

—Sí, yo verlo ¡Maldición! Ese idiota estaba soñando, yo querer despertarlo, porque pensar que soñaba con Shampoo, él estar… estar como todo un hombre, y al despertar decir el nombre de ¡Akane! —Dijo todo tan rápido, con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, que Ranma tuvo dificultades para comprenderle y aterrizar la información.

—¿Como hombre? ¿eso qué tiene de malo? Él es hombre Shampoo— Dijo moviendo las manos despreocupado, como citando algo de lo más obvio.

—Ay Ranma ser lento, ya sé que él ser hombre, pero él despertar ¡Así, con eso! — Gritó apuntando a su masculinidad — ¡Soñaba con Akane, y él estaba excitado! —Vociferó con desesperación de que el pobre chico no comprendiera

Los ojos azules del chico de trenza se fueron abriendo en sorpresa en cámara lenta; poco a poco comenzó a comprender, aunque se negaba a creerlo, y utilizando la soberbia que lo caracterizaba empezó a hablar —Ese idiota, ¿Excitado por Akane? Ha ha no me hagas reír Shampoo ha ha ¡Ha! — Quiso convencerse más a él mismo que a ella, pero poco a poco su nivel de cordura se fue perdiendo hasta rayar en la locura. —¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! —Reía como todo un maniático, lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto, ese tipo no podía atreverse a soñar con Akane, menos de esa manera, no cuando él había sentido tal placer al soñar con ella también, nadie debía osar en atreverse.

Shampoo lo miraba primero asustada e incluso preocupada —Ranma, Ranma— Llamaba tratando de captar su atención, pero este seguía con su risa enloquecida sin escucharla. —¡Ranma! — Sacó uno de sus chui, quien sabe de dónde, para golpearlo en la cabeza y traerlo de nuevo a la tierra.

—¡Auch! Eso no era necesario Shampoo— Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

—Sí ser… ¿Ahora qué haremos? No podemos permitir a ellos salir en cita—

—Pero claro que no lo vamos a permitir ¡Ha ha ha ha! — Siguió riendo de forma maniática, convencido de una sola cosa, no permitiría que Mousse le pusiera un dedo encima a su prometida.

.

.

.

—Akane pero que escondido te lo tenías, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para soñar algo así? — Preguntó divertida una de sus amigas.

Apenas había terminado de contarle a sus amigas, no sin sentirse completamente avergonzada, los nada castos sueños de la noche anterior. Sus amigas la escucharon como si hubiera contado la mejor novela erótica del mundo, se burlaban de la inocencia que mostraba, como si fuera algo prohibido, y una vez que pasaron de las risas y burlas fue que pudieron analizar el estado de ánimo y comprender un poco lo que acongojaba a la chica de ojos chocolate.

—Mitsuki, déjala en paz— Regañó Akemi.

—Vamos a ver si entendí Akane, primero planeaste provocar celos a Ranma saliendo con este chico Mousse, que hasta ahora se ha mostrado como un buen amigo y todo un caballero, ¿Cierto? — Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica. —Pero ahora soñaste ¡Con ambos!, en situaciones completamente distintas, y sientes culpa por haber aceptado una cita con Mousse ¿Por qué?

—¿Pues cómo que por qué? Todo esto se suponía que era falso, la intención era molestar a Ranma, no engañar a Mousse, no sentir algo por Mousse o que él sintiera algo por mí— Se regañó a sí misma solo por estar pensando así, ¿Comenzaba a sentir algo por el chino? No podía ser, jamás se sentiría de la misma manera como lo hacía por el heredero Saotome.

—Pues puede que no sientas nada por él, pero al menos tu subconsciente está tratando de decirte algo, ¿Y si está tratando de decirte que puedes llegar a tener algo muy romántico y hermoso con alguien más, pero tus grandes deseos por Ranma te lo impiden? — La pregunta dejó aún más confundida a la chica de lo que ya estaba. —Debo admitir que al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que tramaron, suponía que algo así podía ocurrir, pero piénsalo, Akane tienes años enamorada de Ranma, y no has recibido más que indecisión, tener que tolerar a otras prometidas, insultos…

—Pero no todo ha sido malo, él ha salvado mi vida muchas veces, y yo la de él— Respondió intentando rescatar un poco la reputación de su ex prometido.

—¿Y no es algo que alguien como Mousse también podría hacer? Por primera vez coincido en algo con Mitsuki, nadie te dice que van a formalizar, solo que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, que te hagan feliz. Eres una chica muy madura, y sabrás poner en orden tus sentimientos, tranquila, saldrás adelante de todo, como siempre lo has hecho.

Akane asintió, pero, en definitiva, sus amigas confiaban más en ella que ella misma, y lejos de aclarar las cosas, sintió que la confundieron un poco más. ¿Quién diría que Akemi la apoyaría en algo así? ¿y si tenía razón? ¿si su subconsciente le decía que podía tener algo con el chico de gafas? Todo se estaba complicando y, en resumidas cuentas, debía afrontar el compromiso en el que se había metido y preparase para esa nueva cita ahora real con Mousse.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que me diga que se confundió?! ¡Se confundió, así, nada más! — Nabiki gritaba furiosa al maestro Happosai, quien se encontraba reacomodando su preciosa colección. Las nuevas adquisiciones obtenidas en la habitación de Shampoo lo tenían de excelente humor, ni siquiera el estallido de una guerra podrían quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos los reclamos de Nabiki.

—Tienes que entenderme Nabiki, solo soy un pobre viejecito, con estos años se me olvidan algunas cosas— Respondió haciéndose la víctima poniendo ojos de borreguito arrugado.

—Viejecito, viejecito rabo verde será… ¿Cómo no olvidó traer prendas para su colección? ¡Esto era importante!

—¡Mi colección también es importante! No seas irrespetuosa que podría ser tu abuelo niña.

—Ojalá lo fuera, así podría mandarlo a un asilo.

—Buah, ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? Si yo solo quería ayudarte— Soltaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, haciéndose el ofendido, aunque que no engañaban a nadie.

—Porque pretendía que aquellos dos por fin se declararan, no ahuyentarlos más, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—No pasará nada, solo tendrán en mentes esos sueños por unos cuantos días, nada de qué preocuparse, aunque tal vez podrían…— se detuvo pensativo poniendo sus manos en su mentón.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella preocupada

— Podrían hacerse ideas equivocadas, confundir sus deseos, sentimientos, bah, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Nabiki resopló furiosa, eso era lo último que esperaba, confundir a su hermana aún más, ella siempre debía tener el control, pero se encargaría de poner todo en orden. Enojada arrebató al maestro la última prenda íntima que iba a guardar en uno de sus cajones, y antes de que este pudiera reclamar lo levantó para mostrárselo —Será su castigo hasta que todo esto se resuelva— Y salió de la habitación, deseando aclarar todo, pero principalmente a lavarse las manos y guardar esa cosa bajo una caja fuerte o algo. Tener una pantimedia de la enemiga de su hermana era lo último que quería.

El anciano la miró incrédulo y comenzó a llorar como si fuera un bebé al que le acababan de arrebatar un biberón…

.

.

.

Akane llegó a casa pensativa, pero mucho más relajada. Después de la incómoda charla con sus amigas pasaron a risas y juegos, al probarle a su amiga distintos atuendos, asegurando que volverían locos a ambos chicos. Le parecía increíble, ahora además de Nabiki, sus otras dos amigas se divertían a sus costillas, como si fuera una muñeca a la que vestían y desvestían, pero sonrió con alegría, comprendía y agradecía lo que se preocupaban por ella.

En casa las cosas estaban un poco más tranquilas, agradecía no haberse topado con Ranma a la hora de la cena, sin embargo, Nabiki no podía parar sus ácidos comentarios.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Ranma a cenar? ¿Sabes algo Kasumi? — Claro que sabía sobre Ranma, no por nada le dijo a Shampoo dónde encontrarlo cuando fue a buscarlo horas antes.

 **FLASHBACK**

— _Chica timadora, ¿Haber visto a Ranma?_ — _Dijo Shampoo muy molesta, al entrar a la propiedad de los Tendo, mientras veía a Nabiki sembrar algo en el jardín._

 _Por un instante la chica de cabello corto se puso un poco nerviosa, pero recuperando su postura casi de inmediato como era su costumbre le respondió_ — _¿Por qué preguntas Shampoo? Te lo diré, por la módica cantidad de…_ —

— _Ser importante, yo tener información, valiosa información…_ —

 _La castaña levantó la ceja interesada_ — _Supongo que por ahora puedo hacer una excepción, tú me dices por qué buscas a Ranma con tanta urgencia y yo te digo lo que ha estado haciendo desde que despertó, y déjame decirte que ha tenido un semblante… exaltado_ — _Creyó que con eso se echaría a la china a la bolsa, que aún estaba muy interesada en su cuñado, pero, todo lo contrario._

— _No me interesa como está, solo donde, debo decirle algo sobre Mousse_.

— _Está bien, te lo diré, pero cuéntame lo que sabes._

— _Mousse y Akane tendrán una cita._

— _¿Y? ¿Qué con eso Shampoo? Ellos ya han tenido algunas citas._

— _No así, esta vez es diferente._

— _¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?_

 _La china le contó toda la historia de la forma de despertar de Mousse y todo cobró sentido. Confirmó sus sospechas, sus planes se estaban saliendo de control. Le dijo dónde encontrar a Ranma con voz seria y la vio marcharse sin decir una sola palabra más._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Se fue a su habitación, de hecho, no cenó aquí, se la pasó entrenando en el dojo todo el día, hasta que vino Shampoo y se fueron a comer al restaurante.

Lo único que se escuchó cuando Kasumi dejó de hablar fueron los palillos de Akane siendo cortados por la mitad.

"Bingo" pensó Nabiki para sí misma, quería saber si Akane seguía interesada en Ranma, y se dio cuenta que al menos en no se había equivocado.

—Discúlpenme, he perdido el apetito— Dijo la pequeña para salir huyendo a su habitación.

Lamentó tener esa actitud, ya no era una niña de dieciséis años, pero es que no podía evitarlo, el descaro de Ranma no tenía límites.

—Ay eres un cretino, idiota, imbécil— Reclamaba en la soledad de su habitación como si lo tuviera frente a ella. —Eres el colmo Ranma Saotome, mira que irte a cenar con Shampoo…

—¿Y qué es lo que esperabas Akane? — Dijo su hermana mayor recargada en la orilla de su puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Yo, yo…— Balbuceaba sin saber qué responder en realidad.

—Debo confesarte que vi a Ranma cuando salió con Shampoo, y él iba demasiado "feliz".

—¿Feliz?

—Sí, feliz, a mí me pareció de lo más extraño, considerando lo que la gatita venía a contarle.

—¿Y eso fue?

—Sobre tu cita con Mousse.

La chica de cabello corto se sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible? que algo que ella consideraba privado ahora todos lo sabían, pero lo que más la confundió era escuchar que a Ranma lo hacía feliz que ella saliera con Mousse.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que ya no le interesa, tal vez está feliz de deshacerse de mí— Dijo con pesar.

—No lo creo, debe haber algo más, es imposible que haya cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana…

—No es de la noche a la mañana Nabiki, Ranma realmente nunca se ha mostrado interesado más que en una amistad conmigo— Por primera vez, no salía en una ciega defensa al chico de la trenza. —Talvez sea momento de dejarlo ser feliz, y tal vez yo también pueda serlo.

—Tal vez… Solo, ten cuidado Akane, no permitas que las cosas se te salgan de las manos con Mousse — Y salió cerrando la habitación más enfadada de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar.

Nabiki Tendo no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, intentaba convencerse a sí misma que era porque las cosas no estaban resultando exactamente como planeó, sin aceptar que había algo más que calaba en su pecho.

.

.

.

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Hoy era el día. Tendría una cita real con un chico que no era su ex prometido y no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago; no es que ya no amara a Ranma, probablemente siempre lo haría, su primer amor, aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que también era su imposible amor. Si aún con los intentos por celarlo, por arreglarse más, comportarse y vestirse más femenina, no había logrado acercarlo más, en cambio este se estaba alejando, pues no habría otra opción más que superarlo, guardar el bonito recuerdo y mirar hacia adelante.

Pensaba en Mousse y le provocaba un sonrojo al saber que para él era bonita, inclusive atractiva. Él tampoco era feo, y podía llegar a ser tierno y divertido. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no le impedía pensar que podrían tener más que una bonita amistad.

Increíblemente en casa reinaba el silencio, nadie sabía nada de Ranma, salió demasiado temprano en la mañana, se imaginaba a dónde y con quién, pero trató de no pensar en ello y esperó la hora de prepararse para su cita.

Después de una divertida sesión con sus amigas, el atuendo elegido era un pequeño short color beige, con detalles en color negro, una blusa negra de tirantes con un collar plateado muy sutil, un ligero blazer color blanco y tacones negros, que la hacían verse sexy y casual al mismo tiempo. Algo revelador, sin rayar en lo atrevido o lo vulgar, simplemente se veía espectacular. En otro momento ella se hubiera sentido de los más incómoda con el atuendo, pero al verse al espejo simplemente sonrió. Admitía que le gustaba como se veía, y nada ni nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario. El hecho de que no estuviera Ranma ayudaba también, no quería cruzarse con él y que arrojara uno de sus ácidos comentarios, tal vez haría alguna broma sobre sus pechos planos o sus piernas gordas, y no tenía ganas de escuchar aquello.

Bajó de su habitación diez minutos antes de lo acordado para su cita. El señor Genma convertido en panda y su papá jugaban shogui, Kasumi y la señora Nodoka servían té y bocadillos en la mesa donde Tofu recibía los aperitivos agradecido, el maestro Happosai fumaba una pipa, Nabiki hacía cuentas en un diario y hasta Akemi y Mitsuki se encontraban ahí para darle aliento a su amiga, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera de último momento. Cuando la vieron todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ya no veían a una adolescente, era toda una hermosa mujer.

—Mi niña pero que hermosa te ves— Se acercó la tía Nodoka a darle un sincero abrazo y felicitación a la chica —Es una lástima que mi hijo…— Pero calló sus palabras al ver que la chica cambiaba su semblante a uno más triste solo de mencionarlo —Bueno, bueno, quiero decir… ¿Verdad que se ve hermosa Genma? —

 _ **Claro que sí, te ves muy linda Akane**_ , decía el cartel que levantó el panda. La chica estaba a punto de agradecer de forma honesta y humilde a todos los cumplidos, hasta que leyó un nuevo cartel

 _ **¿Tú qué opinas Ranma?**_ Y se giró muy nerviosa a observar que efectivamente unos ojos azules se posaban sobre ella. Su semblante era serio, profundo, enojado, y sinceramente temió un poco.

El chico acababa de entrar cargando unas bolsas, a las que afortunadamente nadie prestó atención y claro, ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? si la atención estaba centrada en ella, más hermosa y femenina que nunca, y solo para ese imbécil, pensaba el azabache.

Su única respuesta fue un resoplido, y se marchó.

—Uy pero que genio ex cuñadito— Gritó Nabiki, y solo se escuchó cómo él azotó la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa con Ranma, ayer se veía más animado? — Comentó con sincera preocupación Kasumi.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no dijo algún insulto— Comentó Akane de forma honesta dejando salir un suspiro.

—Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hijo, eso no es nada varonil— Reprochó Nodoka con cierto pesar.

Akemi dándose cuenta del momento incómodo cambió la conversación retomando como tema central a Akane, y todos la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

—Te ves muy bien Akane, ¿A dónde irán?

—¿A qué hora vendrá Mousse?

—¿Y ya son novios?

—¿Ya se dieron un beso?

Pero callaron las preguntas cuando escucharon un estruendo provenir de la habitación de Ranma.

—Iré a ver qué sucede— Dijo saliendo Nodoka rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

Akane agradeció la interrupción, porque no tenía respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas, y antes de que pudiera decir algo tocaron la puerta que Kasumi se apresuró a abrir. Por su puesto era Mousse, mucho más apuesto que nunca; vestía una camisa color negra que se ajustaba de manera perfecta a sus brazos y espalda, lleva los primeros dos botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando ver un poco lo sensual de su cuerpo. Llevaba pantalón color gris, también algo ajustado que dejaba notar lo bien formado que estaba, su trasero, sus piernas, quién diría que todo un adonis se escondía detrás de esas túnicas que solía usar. Sus zapatos cafés que hacían juego con su cinto estaban finamente lustrados, el cabello en una coleta elegante y sus lentes que ocultaban sus ojos verdes para evitar confusiones.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos también con el hombre. Se veía muy galante, demasiado para la cordura de las tres solteras en la habitación. Akane estaba realmente sorprendida, tal vez era el cambio de aire entre los dos, o era la ropa, pero le pareció de lo más atractivo. Mitsuki no podía evitar comérselo entero con la mirada mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior, y Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida, para fingir desinterés inmediatamente, pretendiendo terminar unas notas en su diario.

—Akane, te ves increíble, buenas tardes a todos— Hizo una referencia saludando a los presentes, sin darle oportunidad a la joven de responder el halago.

—Buenas tardes Mousse— Comentaron todos a unísono, excepto Mitsuki quién dio las buenas tardes de manera más lenta, casi babeando por el hombre.

Él se sintió extraño por la forma en que esa chica amiga de Akane lo miraba, Nabiki rodó los ojos y decidió que a partir de ese día le desagradaba aún más esa creída. Akane quería que se la tragara la tierra, no sabía si sentirse avergonzada por la actitud de Mitsuki, por el acoso que recibiría de los demás, o por la forma en que vio al chico, así que se dirigió a verlo y hablarle.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro, vámonos, hasta luego, un gusto verlos. — Reverenció nuevamente para despedirse y tomó la mano de la chica para salir.

—Que les vaya muy bien.

—Hasta luego.

—Que tengan linda cita.

Empezaron a gritar los presentes.

—Adiooooooos— Dijo Mitsuki con su cara enamorada.

—Vaya, se veía muy diferente Mousse— Comentó Tofu.

—Sí amor, yo pienso que se veía muy apuesto, es bueno para él ese cambio— Respondió Kasumi.

—Así son los jóvenes de ahora, siguiendo las modas en lugar de apegarse a lo tradicional— Agregó Soun.

 _ **Sí se veía apuesto, casi como yo a su edad**_ decía el letrero del panda.

—Ay, yo creo que parece un dios, es divino— Suspiró Mitsuki

Nabiki solo resopló molesta con el comentario.

—Eres incorregible— Se burló Akemi. Después decidió que era momento de despedirse y retirarse, sobre todo cuando escucharon gritos venir del cuarto de Ranma. Otro nuevo problema se veía venir en el hogar Tendo.

.

.

.

Ya se habían alejado aproximadamente una cuadra de la casa de Akane cuando se percataron de que seguían tomados de las manos. La chica se retiró del agarre, no sin sentirse completamente apenada y sonrojada, él no pensaba hacerlo, pero le pareció de lo más tierno su gesto y solo sonrió.

—Tu familia se veía contenta.

—¿Y cómo has estado?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacer una conversación para aliviar la tensión entre los dos, y rieron cuando terminaron de hablar.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque me siento algo extraño, tu familia me veía como bicho raro.

—Te equivocas, es todo lo contrario, es solo que les sorprende el cambio. Te ves, eh… te ves muy bien, por cierto— dijo nerviosa.

—No, no creo que sea para tanto, aunque tu amiga…

—Mitsuki

—Sí, ella me hizo sentir muy incómodo.

—Creo que se enamoró de ti—respondió la peli azul burlándose un poco.

—Ay como crees.

—Pues no dejaba de mirarte.

—Ah es porque soy un chico guapo.

—¿Ahora te volverás un pesado? — Reclamó fingiendo molestia

—Claro que no, sabes que lo digo en broma, aunque no me molestaría que otra chica se fijara en mí. — Comentó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Ah sí? — Ya no supo qué más decir porque la hizo sentir algo abochornada, agarró su cabello con nerviosismo y trató de cambiar la conversación. —¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Pues había pensado algo divertido, ¿te gustaría ir a la feria?

—¿A la feria? Sí me encantaría, aunque no creo llegar pronto con estos zapatos. — Dijo apuntando a sus tacones nada pequeños de 8 centímetros.

—Ah, eso no será problema… puedo cargarte hasta allá.

—¿Cómo crees? Ni que fueras tan fuerte, te vas a cansar, son muchas calles.

—¿Dudas de mí Tendo?

Y antes de darle oportunidad de contestar la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Ella dio un respingo y reclamó entre risas. —¿Qué haces? Bájame, Mou-Tzu

—Dudaste de mi fuerza Tendo, no me queda de otra más que hacer que te comas tus palabras, te cargaré hasta la feria.

—Eso no es necesario… Bueno hagamos un trato, bájame una calle antes, pensarán que me estás raptando o algo así si llegamos de esta manera a la feria.

—Pues no es una mala idea— Sonrió coqueto. Ella solo sonrió nerviosa —Está bien, te bajaré antes de llegar, debes salvar tu honor.

—¡Oye! — Le dio un pequeño pellizco por la insinuación, pero él sintió que casi le arrancaban la piel.

—De arte-marcialista, me refería a tu honor de arte-marcialista… Vaya sí que eres fuerte. Tendrás que sobarme.

—Llorón.

—Sóbame, me dolió.

—Ya, ya lo siento. — Y accedió, frotando su piel de manera muy bruta en realidad.

Él solo sonrió, era tan divertido hacerla enojar con cositas tan simples. Era tan inocente, tan pura, tan graciosa, ahora que la tenía tan cerca podía darse cuenta de que era mucho más hermosa de lo que se atrevía a pensar. Ojos cafés completamente expresivos, piel blanca y tersa, labios pequeños y nariz perfecta. Y su cuerpo… Una cintura pequeña, piernas divinamente marcadas por el ejercicio sin rayar en lo exagerado, unos pechos que… pero se frenó de pensar en ello antes de que una parte de su cuerpo empezara a delatar sus pensamientos, y esta vez sí sería golpeado brutalmente. Los sueños que había tenido definitivamente cambiaron la perspectiva sobre la mujer.

—Mousse ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó honesta la chica, al notar como el su compañero se quedó más serio de lo normal, incluso se empezó a poner un poco rojo.

—Sí, vamos Akane, hay que llegar a la feria, incluso ganaré un peluche para ti en un juego de destreza. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena excelente. — Respondió ella que seguía sujeta a su cuello. Estar con él era de lo más agradable, aunque en sus adentros lamentaba no poder compartir momentos así con cierta persona, pero no dejaría que esos sentimientos arruinaran su día, le daría una oportunidad al chico de ojos esmeralda.

.

.

.

El hogar de los Tendo se volvió un pequeño campo de batalla, ¿la razón? un enfurecido joven que estaba más que dispuesto a arruinar cierta cita.

—Hijo ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué es todo ese escándalo? — Cuando la madre de Ranma ingresó a la habitación no le gustó nada lo que vio. Segundos antes el muchacho se encontraba probando prendas de mujer, sin siquiera hacer uso de su maldición. En un intento fallido por quitarse una pequeña blusa tropezó e hizo caer unos muebles, causando el estruendo que todos escucharon hasta el piso de abajo.

Su madre lo reprendió, por un momento llegó a imaginar que su hijo ya no era todo un hombre y por eso se vestía de mujer, pero él no escuchaba sus reclamos, lo único que quería era vestirse rápido para seguir a ese par que odiaba imaginar juntos.

Lo que sucedía es que desde que Shampoo le informó sobre la cita de Mousse con su prometida, y, sobre todo, sobre lo que el idiota quería hacer con ella (sí, se imaginó en su cabeza a Mousse literalmente devorando a Akane sexualmente), lo único que tenía en su mente era por su puesto arruinarles el momento. Salió al Neko-Hanten para idear un plan infalible, y después de algunas horas lo mejor que pudieron imaginar fue usar un disfraz que nunca habían usado antes, seguramente no los reconocerían, Ranma en su forma de hombre se vestiría de mujer, y Shampoo de hombre, eso nadie se lo esperaría. El trato era que Shampoo intentaría averiguar a dónde llevaría Mousse a Akane esta vez y separarlos definitivamente. Por la mañana él iría a recibir la valiosa información e intercambiar los disfraces que usarían, ella le conseguiría prendas de dama y él al revés, así nadie sospecharía su plan.

Lamentablemente ahora esos planes se iban arruinando, pues su madre le había cachado en el acto, pero nada le impediría llevar a cabo esta misión ¡Nada! ni, aunque su madre sacara su famosa katana.

—Voy a buscarla— Fue lo único que dijo con voz grave y amenazante. En un inicio su actitud era la de un demente, quería transformarse y seguirlos, como aquella vez que arruinó su cita con Ryoga con la excusa de quitarle un jabón. Pero ahora era diferente, su aspecto, incluso su aura la percibía diferente, mas ¿Dispuesta? No, no podía ser.

—¿A buscar a quien hijo? ¿A… Akane? — preguntó la mujer muy confundida y preocupada, comenzaba a entender por dónde iba el asunto. —Hijo, pero ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Esta no es la manera en que ganarás su afecto, solo conseguirás alejarla más.

Él no escuchaba, no entendería razones, logró ponerse algunas prendas que cabe mencionar se veían ridículas, era ropa vieja de la anciana Cologne, y salió de ahí para encontrarse con Shampoo y llevar a cabo su plan. Claro, no le resultó fácil después de quitarse de encima a todos los mirones de su familia, que habían unido a su madre para intentar detenerlo.

.

.

.

—Malditos patos, ¿Por qué no puedo pescar uno? — Se quejaba Mousse molesto en uno de los juegos de destreza, llevaba quince intentos y nada más no daba resultado.

—Déjame intentarlo a mí— Dijo su acompañante de manera orgullosa quitándole la pequeña caña de pescar. El resultado, diez intentos fallidos más sin obtener más que burlas por parte del otro, y un negociante feliz de haber recibido tan malos participantes, uno por su vista y la otra por su torpeza.

Ambos rieron ante su fracaso, lo que al comerciante le pareció de lo más tierno, por lo que les regaló un pequeño patito como premio de consolación. Claro, este tenía un ojo despintado y la cola aplastada (era uno de esos que suele salir defectuoso en los paquetes). A los dos les salieron dos gotas de sudor en la frente de la impresión.

—Toma para ti— Dijo Mousse poniéndolo en las manos de Akane —Servirá para que te acuerdes de mí.

—Eso ni lo dudes, míralo, también está cieguito el pobre.

—Eso fue cruel, mejor me lo quedo yo— Y se lo arrebató de las manos riendo, claro que no se enfadó por el comentario, sabía que ella solo estaba bromeando.

—Claro que no, es mío devuélvemelo— Y así empezaron a juguetear entre ellos buscando nuevos lugares para divertirse dentro de la feria teniendo una cita perfecta.

.

Una vez que habían pasado por muchos puestos de juegos y disfrutado de las atracciones mecánicas se encontraban algo agotados, y por suerte Mousse aun no terminaba con las sorpresas de ese día.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿tienes hambre?

—A decir verdad, sí un poco, y estos zapatos me están matando, definitivamente debí preguntarte qué haríamos, prometo hacerlo a la próxima. — La respuesta los sorprendió a ambos, aún no concluía el día y ya había accedido a otra cita.

—No te preocupes, podemos irnos a comer, así descansas un poco.

—Suena muy bien, ¿En cuál de los puestos quieres comer? — Imaginando que comerían ahí mismo en la feria.

—Nadie dijo que comeríamos aquí, a decir verdad, tengo reservaciones en un restaurante.

—¿En serio? ¿En cuál?

—Es una sorpresa, además estos atuendos deben lucirse ¿No crees?

—Sigues de pesado.

—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti, te ves hermosa, mereces ir a un lugar lindo también. —Mencionó provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha de cabello corto. —Y no te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi esta vez, ya no tendré que raptarte. —El comentario aligeró la tensión entre ellos y salieron en busca de un coche que los llevara.

A solo unas cuadras una viejita con cuerpo extremadamente musculoso y un hombre en kimono con pañoleta blanca en la cabeza jadeaban intentando alcanzarlos. Lamentablemente algunos acontecimientos retrasaron la cacería de esos dos que disfrutaban su cita.

Los vieron abordar su taxi, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero nada pudieron hacer para evitarlo.

.

Llegaron al barrio de Shibuya, a unos 25 minutos de Nerima, al pequeño pero elegante restaurante Tofu Ryori Sorano. No era muy costoso, pero definitivamente tenía cierto toque romántico y con clase. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, hora de la cita agenda por Mousse y Akane estaba encantada con el lugar. La comida era tradicional japonesa, la luz era tenue e inclusive los llevaron a un área semiprivada para probar su cena, era un área divida de las demás por una pequeña cortina. Los hicieron pasar y Mousse guio a la chica tomándola de su cintura, quien sea que los viera diría que hacían la pareja perfecta.

Cuando estaban entrando a Akane le pareció ver que se acercaban al restaurante la rara ancianita y el pequeño hombre de kimono que vio al salir de la feria, sin embargo, no pudo cerciorarse de ello ya que la mano en su cintura la descolocó por completo, y recuperó su atención en el guapo acompañante.

.

 _Horas antes en el Neko-Hanten_

—Ranma llegar tarde, muy tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé… las cosas se complicaron un poco en casa, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Lograste averiguar a dónde van?

—Encontrar este folleto de feria, y la dirección de este restaurante.

—Ese malnacido, con que preparando citas románticas ¿Cómo sabremos a cuál irán primero?

—Supongo que tener que adivinar, aunque tú tardar mucho, tal vez ya se fueron.

—No tienes que repetirlo, lo sé. Pero se fueron caminando, no pudieron ir a Shibuya primero, deben estar en la feria.

—Pues debemos apurarnos antes de que se vayan.

—Sí, ¿Estás lista? — Dijo a la china que ya vestía un kimono del señor Soun, claro después de ciertos arreglos porque le quedaba enorme.

—Estar lista— Respondió ella muy confiada

—Ponte esto también o reconocerán tu cabello— Le dijo entregándole una de las pañoletas blancas que usaba su padre.

—Esto oler a sudor, ¿No pudiste lavarlo?

—No había tiempo Shampoo, solo póntelo— Ordenó el chico de trenza.

Ella obedeció, no sin antes hacer muecas de asco, casi quería vomitar. —También píntate unos bigotes, pareces un niño pequeño. — Ella lo miró enojada, quería negarse, pero no le quedó otra opción.

De esa manera salieron corriendo del restaurante. No les sorprendió llegar a la feria y ver a la "tierna pareja" abordando un coche de alquiler. Shampoo seguía gritando a Ranma que era su culpa por llegar tarde y no les quedó de otra más que seguirlos.

No se percataban que así como ellos dos seguían a la pareja, dos personas más los seguían a ellos.

.

.

.

La cena, y la cita en general no podía ser más perfecta; se divirtieron en la feria y cerraron con broche de oro con una buena comida y una agradable conversación, aunque poco a poco comenzó a tornarse más íntima.

—¿Viste la cara de los comerciantes? Creo que nunca los había visto más felices— Comentó la chica burlona sonriendo.

—Claro, por tu culpa perdimos en todos los juegos, los hicimos ganar una fortuna.

—¿Por mi culpa? Tú fuiste el que seguías insistiendo.

—Claro que fue tu culpa, me estabas distrayendo.

—Yo no te estaba distrayendo.

—Por supuesto que sí…— Pero el chico hizo una pausa, no podía evitar reflexionar en todo lo que estaba pasando — ¿Quién lo diría no? la primera vez que te conocí también fue en la feria.

—Es verdad, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces, al menos ahora no me confundes con un cerdo— Dijo poniendo sus manos en su boca ocultando su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso?

—¿Por secuestrarme o por confundirme con un cerdo?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, a todo lo que te hice pasar. — Dijo esto agachando la mirada completamente apenado, e hizo algo inesperado, tomó la mano de la joven. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no hizo nada por retirarlo.

—Lo sé, y ya no tengo nada que disculparte, está todo olvidado. —Respondió poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él.

Antes de que el muchacho de coleta pudiera responder sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda que lo hizo perder el agarre con la chica. Alguien había topado con él detrás de la cortina. Una anciana con voz ronca pidió disculpas y volvieron a la conversación.

—Espero que todo esto compense los malos ratos que te hice pasar.

—No has hecho nada malo Mousse, solo hacías lo que dictaba tu corazón. Siempre luchaste por defender tu amor, es realmente admirable.

—Tal vez, aunque no sirviera de nada.

—No digas eso, siempre diste lo mejor de ti, aunque no fuera apreciado. Para serte sincera, me hubiera encantado que alguien me demostrara su amor así.

—¿Alguien o una persona en especial? Por lo que sé más de uno te confesaba su amor en la preparatoria.

—Sí, es verdad, aunque nunca me interesaron así, yo solo…

—Tenías ojos para Ranma.

Ella agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, se sentía un poco culpable, sea lo que sea, siempre aparecía el chico de ojos azules en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

—Hey, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, los dos dimos todo por un amor no correspondido— Y volvió a posar su mano sobre la de ella —Y si algo he aprendido estas semanas a tu lado es que a veces dejamos escapar la felicidad siguiendo algo imposible.

Nuevamente sintió un golpe en su espalda, la viejecita hizo un comentario sobre su torpeza dejando caer algunas cosas que se agachó a tomar y que la disculpara otra vez. Él se sobó del golpe y comentó que no había problema, la conversación con Akane era lo más importante ahora.

—¿Te digo cuál es la peor parte Mousse? Nunca llegué a saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, supongo que era lo más difícil, había días muy buenos, y luego aparecían el resto de las chicas y todo se complicaba, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. —Su semblante se fue ensombreciendo, dejando la alegría de lado, para dar paso a una tristeza que antes se había negado a mostrar ante nadie.

—En cambio yo, siempre tuve el desprecio declarado de Shampoo, y aún seguía insistiendo, pero que idiota fui.

—Eso ya no importa, estás mirando hacia adelante. Para mí no ha sido nada fácil, también me siento una idiota. ¿Puedes creer que estuve dispuesta a casarme con él y se atrevió a rechazarme? Debí romper el compromiso desde entonces. Pasé meses preguntándome qué hice mal, pensando si realmente inventé en mi cabeza que me amaba, preguntándome si era tan fea como para que no se fijara en mí…— Y aunque trató de evitarlo, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

Él no pudo resistirlo, no le gustó verla así, todo había salido tan bien, hasta que la conversación se tornó en relación a sus respectivos amores del pasado. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y detuvo sus lágrimas con sus dedos ásperos por el trabajo duro, y aun así ella lo sintió como una delicada y suave caricia. —Akane mírame… Jamás, ¡Jamás! digas eso ¿De acuerdo? Tú eres maravillosa, si Saotome no supo verlo es porque es un ciego idiota, tú eres hermosa, mírate, estás llorando y aun así te ves linda, la más linda de todo el lugar.

Ella no respondió, solo lo escuchaba con atención y le dejaba limpiar sus lágrimas. Se sentía reconfortada porque eran cosas que había guardado por tanto tiempo y no podía expresar, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas, pues sabía que la juzgarían por seguir en esa relación, o simplemente la molestarían con el hecho de seguir en un compromiso arreglado, así que se permitió llorar y ser consolada, hasta que él continuó.

— **Sabes, también te ves linda cuando sonríes** — Le soltó él sin decir más.

En eso el tiempo se detuvo, ella dejó de llorar y dejó de pensar. Esa frase, esa frase que una vez Ranma le dedicara y le hizo sentir fuegos artificiales en su corazón, que la hizo pensar que tal vez el chico de trenza podría sentirse atraído por ella. Pero ahora era Mousse quien se lo decía, y en él no había dudas; más de una vez le dijo que era linda, y eso solo aumentó su confusión, lo que no le permitió reaccionar, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el rostro de Mousse se acercaba al suyo, aprisionando sus labios en un beso.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué debía hacer? La estaban besando, este era su primer beso real, uno que siempre guardó para Ranma. Sin embargo, las circunstancias, o las decisiones del chico, lo impidieron y alguien más vino a darle eso que había estado esperando. Comenzó a pensar que debía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento, y a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, pero antes de corresponder al beso sintió como alguien empujó a Mousse bruscamente, era esa anciana que los había venido siguiendo desde la feria, no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ranma.

.

.

.

 _MOMENTOS ANTES Y COINCIDIENDO CON LO ACTUAL…_

Ranma y Shampoo llegaron cansados a la feria solo para darse cuenta de que sus respectivos amores estaban a punto de marcharse, y tenían que buscar un taxi también.

Llegaron al restaurante, que afortunadamente no se encontraba lleno, había suficientes lugares para sentarse, pero la extraña ancianita y el hombre bajo de bigote pidieron sentarse al fondo del lugar, cerca de las áreas reservadas, comentando que a la señora mayor le molestaban los ruidos de la calle. A la chica le pareció extraña la petición, pues en realidad el barrio era tranquilo, pero accedió sin problema.

Conforme se acercaban a espaldas de la mesa en la que estaban Mousse y Akane sonrieron con satisfacción, pues la tela que dividía las secciones era muy delgada y permitía escuchar la conversación.

Ellos no podían evitar sentirse mal cada que escuchaban como habían hecho sufrir a los otros dos, pero Ranma no podía ocultar sus celos cuando notaba mediante la sombra cada que Mousse posaba sus manos sobre las de Akane, y buscaba la manera de darle ligeros golpes para separarlos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Mousse acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de la chica no se pudo contener. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un error, que le estaba limpiando las lágrimas únicamente, o le quitaba una basura del ojo, hasta que notó que empezaron a tardarse un poco más de la cuenta, solo unos segundos bastaron para olvidarse del mundo y perder la cordura en el acto.

Lo empujó dejando caer la tela del restaurante, y destruyendo mesas por igual. Está de más decir que la persona de recepción les indicó que salieran al instante.

Akane no tardó en comprender qué estaba pasando, Ranma estaba celoso, más de la cuenta, y no lo culpaba, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el daño que podían ocasionarse entre ellos. Shampoo por su parte también se encontraba furiosa, quería atacarla también, pero un bastón en su pecho la detuvo a tiempo.

Afuera del restaurante una ardiente pelea inició. Ranma estaba enloquecido, quería molerlo a golpes hasta cansarse. Se lo advirtió, le advirtió que no le pusiera las manos encima a ¡Su prometida! a ¡Su Akane! y el imbécil hizo todo lo contrario. El azabache ya no era un hombre, era una bestia en busca de venganza.

—Te lo dije Mousse, ¡Voy a matarte! — Dijo mientras se quitaba las ridículas prendas de mujer que usaba, quedando únicamente con su típico pantalón chino y su divino torso descubierto.

Su contrincante apenas se reponía de la sorpresa, fue retirado del lado de Akane y sacado del restaurante a empujones y midió la situación; Ranma Saotome no bromeaba, esta no era una pelea de dos chicos, era un campo de guerra, un enfrenamiento de dos hombres que combatían a muerte. Él no tuvo elección más que responderle y prepararse para el encuentro.

—¡Ella no te pertenece Saotome! ¡Ella merece ser feliz, no es mi culpa que no aprovecharas el tiempo todos estos años! —Sabía que sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarlo lo provocarían aún más, así que se vio en la necesidad de desprenderse de su camisa y sus zapatos, ese atuendo no era apropiado para una batalla, lo que lo dejaba en desventaja. Como resultado él también quedó con su torso descubierto, luciendo sus pectorales bien definidos por el entrenamiento y tomó una posición de defensa.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices y ya no quiero escucharte, voy a callarte para siempre! — Y se lanzó a atacarlo.

Eran tan rápidos que era difícil distinguir sus movimientos. Piruetas, patadas, golpes en el rostro, el abdomen de ambos, la furia de Ranma era incontenible. Lamentablemente para Mousse no portaba armas, a pesar de ser su especialidad; no pensó necesitar algo en la cita.

Sangre brotaba por los labios de los dos, sudor en sus frentes y sus espaldas marcadas por el ejercicio, estaban dando todo un espectáculo para decenas de personas que se aglomeraban para ver.

—¡Deténganse los dos! ¡Basta Ranma por favor! — Gritó Akane entre la multitud, estaba visiblemente consternada. Podía notar la actitud de Ranma tan celosa y posesiva, temía incluso lo que podía llegar a hacer. Pero ni los gritos desesperados de ella podían contenerlos, eso no iba a parar hasta que uno de los dos estuviera rendido en el suelo.

Los chicos seguían en la pelea cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana Nabiki que la miraba con preocupación.

—¡Akane cuidado!

La joven de cabello corto giró su cuerpo para ver a Shampoo, que se acercaba a ella con una katana en las manos.

La china estaba hecha una fiera, le costó un poco quitarse de encima a su abuela Cologne, que junto con Nabiki los seguían para ver qué tramaban. La anciana intentó detenerla, quería hacerle ver que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para casarse con Ranma, pero ella ya no entendía razones. Solo una cosa quedaba claro para ambas, la china estaba profundamente enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, y para pesar de su abuela, había sido una excelente maestra en las artes marciales. Combatieron en un duelo en el que ella perdió su disfraz, y su abuela no pudo retenerla por siempre. La china salió a buscar a su enemiga con instintos asesinos, observó una katana exhibida en el restaurante tradicional y la tomó saliendo a buscar a su presa.

La advertencia de Nabiki sirvió para que Akane esquivara el ataque. Uno de sus tacones la hizo tropezar, pero estando en el suelo se quitó los zapatos. Shampoo blandeó el sable y el filo de katana cortó el tacón que Akane utilizó inútilmente para cubrirse. Estando en el suelo la chica de cabello corto giraba evitando cada golpe. Pero no veía una salida fácil de la situación.

Su hermana estaba cada vez más preocupada, nunca imaginó que las cosas alcanzaran este nivel de proporciones. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir ayuda de las únicas personas que podían controlar a la mujer.

—¡Ranma, Mousse! — Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, seguían en la intensa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Estúpidos escúchenme! ¡Akane está en peligro! — Fue con estas palabras que ambos giraron sus rostros al ver de dónde provenían los gritos. Y fue ahí que la vieron. Akane estaba en el suelo esquivando los ataques de espada de Shampoo.

Perdieron la atención en ellos para tratar de llamar la atención de la chica del cabello violeta.

—¡Shampoo detente! —Gritó Mousse.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —Preguntó Ranma

—¡Ustedes cállense! voy a matarla, me quitaste todo Akane, ¡Primero a Ranma y ahora a mi Mousse! — Gritaba con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, mientras la chica trataba defenderse con lo que pudiera echar mano, ya sea una tapa de un bote de basura, un palo de un árbol. Lo que encontrara para bloquear cada estocada.

—Yo no… Te he quitado… Nada Shampoo— Le respondía jadeante, agotada, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría así. En cierto momento, logro barrer a los pies de la china logrando que esta callera, y una vez que se puso de pie le respondió — Tú nunca supiste respetar mi compromiso con Ranma Shampoo, y en cuanto a Mousse…—Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a este —Tú misma fuiste quien lo alejó, yo solo estuve ahí para apoyarlo cuando más sufría por ti— Reclamo seria.

Desde el suelo Shampoo la miraba con ojos de odio puro. Por su lado, Akane pensó que con sus palabras haría a la chica gata entrar en razón, pero fue todo lo contrario. Odiaba que su enemiga tuviera la razón, tomó la katana que estaba solo a unos centímetros de su mano derecha y antes de atacar, otra katana y un bastón le enfrentaron, eran Mousse y Cologne. Uno venía a ayudar a Akane, la otra solo esperaba evitar una estupidez.

Por su parte, Ranma y Nabiki se acercaron a la chica de cabello oscuro para protegerla. El chico de la trenza anteponiendo su cuerpo alejándola de los demás y del peligro.

—Nabiki, saca a tu hermana de aquí— Ordenó Mousse más serio que nunca.

—Yo las acompañaré— Dijo Ranma intentando seguirlas.

—Tú no vendrás con nosotras— Apuntó Nabiki evidentemente molesta —Tú la trajiste aquí, tú causaste todo esto, arréglalo de una vez o no vuelvas a casa.

Sus palabras calaron en lo más hondo del corazón de Ranma y sorprendieron a los presentes, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Toda acción tenía una consecuencia y era el momento de que él aprendiera la lección o perdiera en el intento a lo que más amaba en la vida.

Las chicas salieron del lugar, una mucho más descompuesta que la otra, descalza y completamente rota. Su hermana tenía razón, Ranma tenía mucho que ver esto, de nuevo, ya no toleraría otra decepción, así que aceptó a marcharse sin pensar en nada más.

Los chicos y la anciana se quedaron para contener a la amazona, Mousse enfrentándola con la katana, Cologne con el bastón y Ranma tomando su posición de combate

No les tomó mucho tiempo en desarmarla y llevarla a casa.

.

.

.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora del enfrentamiento. Shampoo y los demás estaban en el Neko-Hanten, pero Ranma se retiró rápidamente, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de pensar en qué sería de ellos, lo único que pensaba era en llegar a casa.

Pensó en Akane, el peligro al que estuvo expuesta, nuevamente por su culpa. También estaba el recuerdo, esa maldita imagen de Mousse besándola que le hervía la sangre. De no ser por el arranque de la china habría fracturado cada uno de sus huesos, es un asunto que aún tenían por saldar. Después estaba Nabiki, con sus estúpidas amenazas, que, aunque quisiera ignorarlas, sabía que en ocasiones había que tenerle cuidado. Si acaso, podía darle la razón era en una sola cosa, necesitaba arreglar esto pronto, y solo había un lugar para hacerlo, la habitación de su prometida.

Llegó a la residencia sigiloso, subió al árbol que sabía lo llevaba a la habitación de su prometida y quiso tocar la ventana. Para su sorpresa esta se encontraba abierta y entró sin avisar.

—Akane, tenemos que hablar. — La joven dio un respingo asustada, pero se compuso de inmediato, imaginaba que algo así sucedería.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Ranma. ¿No te ha sido suficiente ya? — Reprochó dirigiendo su vista fijamente a esos ojos azules que tanto le atormentaban, iluminados solo por los rayos de luz de la luna.

—No Akane, no ha sido suficiente, nunca será suficiente— Y la conversación se fue al carajo. Camino hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y de la nuca, aprisionándola para robarle un beso apasionado. Los acontecimientos de esa tarde lo habían hecho comprender una cosa, él era el que debía besarla, nadie más tenía el derecho de atreverse siquiera a mirarla, los celos lo embriagaron y la atacó.

Ella quiso forcejear con él un poco, no entendía lo que ocurría, pero él ni por un segundo dejó que ella se separara, el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Movía sus labios de manera brusca por los de la chica y en poco tiempo ella respondió al ataque.

Comenzó a seguir el ritmo de los labios del chico de la trenza y su mente dejó de funcionar, no existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos en ese beso lleno de deseo, lujuria, desenfreno, pasión y amor, todo al mismo tiempo. Posó ambas manos en el cuello del hombre reclamando profundizar el beso acercando sus cuerpos. Él la complació gustoso, y no solo eso, él la elevó de sus piernas para que rodearan su cintura y ella se dejó hacer. La llevó a su cama para seguir besándola.

Sus labios le sabían a gloria, creía que estaba tocando el cielo, y le enloquecía no haber sido el primero en probarlos, al menos no que recordara. Quiso borrar la maldita imagen de los labios de Mousse en los de ella con su brusquedad, sus palabras ya no conectaban con su cerebro, solo era el hombre, hablando a su mujer—Tú eres mía Akane, solo mía— Para él además de ser una declaración, era un reclamo de lo que era suyo, estaba reclamando su derecho como siempre debió haber sido, volviendo los besos más salvajes y agresivos, al grado en que ambos probaron su amargo sabor, ella de la sangre que aún se encontraba en el rostro de él, y en el de ella los vestigios de las lágrimas derramadas momentos atrás.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo quemaba, sentía que flotaba en el aire. Todas esas ideas de olvidarlo, de mirar hacia adelante, superarlo y permitirse una oportunidad con alguien más se esfumaron como hojas en el viento. Ya no había duda, en realidad era esto lo que estaba anhelando, por lo que hizo un cambio desde el principio. Era tan glorioso que no parecía cierto. ¿En realidad estaba pasando? ¿en realidad Ranma estaba a punto de declarar sus sentimientos? y como si leyera sus pensamientos él habló.

—Tú eres mía mi amor— Llevando a ambos a la perdición. En ese instante él comenzó a besar su cuello, y dejándose llevar por todos sus instintos posó sus manos en uno de los senos de su amada. No fue nada tierno, esto era salvaje, posesivo, quería sentir que efectivamente toda ella le pertenecía, porque la amaba, claro que la amaba, y ya no permitiría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, nadie que no fuera él.

Apretaba sus senos sin reparo y besaba su cuello, después sus labios nuevamente, y ella solo jadeaba a cada roce.

—Ah, Ranma— Le fascinaba que la tocara de esa manera, y lejos de sentir culpa o vergüenza ella solo deseaba más y más, porque por más que se negara, por dentro sabía que es lo que siempre había estado esperando, nunca ha existido nadie más en su corazón ni que su cuerpo deseara.

Con solo escuchar su nombre él se excitó de manera incontenible, dejó se maltratar los senos de la chica para acariciar de arriba a abajo sus bellas piernas, frotó sus ingles, hasta terminar en la zona íntima de la chica, frotando fuertemente encima de su ropa.

—Dime que eres mía Akane, que serás solo mía.

Cada caricia la llevaba a la locura, su cuerpo pedía más, sin dar paso a la cordura.

—Sí Ranma, solo soy tuya, siempre seré tuya— Y esta ocasión fue ella la que reclamó los labios de él, eran carnosos y suaves, una completa delicia. Después, puso las manos en su espalda, clavando sus uñas.

Esto lo enloqueció, era lo que necesitaba escuchar, sin pensar en nada más abrió los pantalones cortos de la joven e introdujo su mano en su intimidad completamente expuesta, haciendo movimientos circulares que le permitían disfrutar esa humedad que la llenaba.

Ante las caricias ella se sentía estallar, era algo que no había vivido jamás, le pareció increíble, inhumano, irreal, y a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su mente empezó a funcionar, a comentar los puntos. ¿Era este el momento por el que había estado esperando? ¿Una confirmación de amor? Así que ella preguntó —¿Esto quiere decir que me amas? ¿Qué estaremos juntos?

Para Ranma la sola idea de que su prometida podría estar con alguien más era impensable. Por eso, al haber reclamado sus labios y su cuerpo, sin haberlo planeado, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto; le fascinó por fin tener esa aterciopelada piel entre sus brazos, probar sus labios suaves y a la vez salvajes, acariciar su cuerpo perfecto. Quería hacerle saber en cada roce y en cada caricia aquello que él no sabía decir en palabras, que no le quedara duda de que su amor, atención y devoción infinita le pertenecían a ella hoy y siempre. Porque ¿a quién engañaba? La amaba, y la amaba demasiado como para dejar que otro venga y se la robe.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para esas preguntas tan llenas de esperanza y de promesas que ella lanzó. Akane quería compromiso, una revelación. Él paró en seco, la miró a los ojos a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación, el poco tiempo con el que contaba y los ojos llenos de ilusión de la chica lo obligaron a responder…

—No puedo. Aún no estoy listo Akane. Lo siento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaan**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decirles que me FASCINÓ escribir este capítulo, tenía tanto soñando con esta lucha de espaldotas muajajaja y, a decir verdad, fue una de las primeras escenas que tenía en mente cuando quise hacer este fic. De corazón espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, para í es bien importante porque es una vuelta de página de todo lo malo que había estado pasando, está quedando atrás y vuelvo a hacer esto que me hace muy feliz. También comprenderé que a muchos no les guste el resultado… Lo sé, lo sé… Me odian y tengo mucho que explicar sobre todo la reacción final de Ranma que se explicará en el siguiente capítulo (lamento no poder adelantar eso y aplacar la confusión)… En cuanto a Akane hay que comprender una cosa, ella está muy confundida, y es muy común en las mujeres, nuestro lenguaje del amor es distinto al de la mayoría de los hombres. Usualmente esperamos cariño, ternura y comprensión que para los hombres es difícil expresar, provocando situaciones como la que tuvimos en este capítulo, Ranma tiene mucho que aprender en esa área, y es en mi opinión lo que a Mousse le sobra, que claro está de más decir que me encanta el chico pato… No quiero revelar más porque perdería sentido todo lo que viene… Solo espero que además de odiarme este fic los invite a reflexionar, ay el amor el amor… Tenía que quedar así porque aún no es momento de que las cosas se resuelvan, lo mejor está por venir… Espero que no se hayan confundido o aburrido con tanto cambio de escenas, podía hacerlo en capítulos separados, pero creo que cada parte era necesaria para explicar la siguiente. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos; después de más de un año de ausencia espero haber retomado el rumbo y que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme** **haganmelo** **saber.**

 **Para mis amigos de los grupos de whatsapp, les haré llegar algunas imágenes que inspiraron el cap, sobre todo del restaurante y los atuendos de la cita de hoy, cortesía de mi super Beta Reader Maya Shapyro a quien agradezco su motivación, tiempo y apoyo, enserio que sin ella no sería esto posible.**

 **Ahora paso a responder sus maravillosos reviews que fueron de mucha motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia y recuerden…**

 ***Lo que hoy parece un huracán en tu vida, mañana comprenderás que solo era el viento abriéndote nuevo camino…**

 **Susy Chantilly:** Has dado justo en el clavo aún año y medio después tus palabras son muy importantes para mí. Me preocupaba perder mi esencia todo este tiempo, espero que este no haya sido el caso.

 **Sakura Saotome:** Sigo pensando en las espadas, desconozco si leíste este nuevo capítulo, pero estoy segura que más de una vez pensabas en sacarme las espadas virtuales jajaja no me odies, sabes que será Ranma-Akane al final.

 **Shojoranko:** Es un honor que me leas y sobre todo que te haya gustado el lemon, me considero una total inexperta en el tema y siento que me sale algo ñoño, si leíste este capítulo nuevo espero no haberte decepcionado.

 **Haruri Saotome:** La confusión de Akane llegó a niveles peligrosos, ¿qué tal la de Mousse y los celos de Ranma? Espero que te haya gustado, al menos que te siga poniendo los pelos de punta jajaja. Saluditos.

 **A.R. Tendo:** Esta vez la espera tomó mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Znta:** Yes, they love each other, although, for everyone, they made things pretty confusing as you can see. Hope you still like this story.

 **LyueZ:** ¿Qué te pareció Mousse ahí? A mí también me parece el chico perfecto, pero en el corazón no se manda, Ranma siempre será Ranma.

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Lamento no haber cumplido con la actualización, de verdad que a mí tampoco me gustaba estar así, pero nunca olvidaría esta historia, porque en lo personal me encanta. También debo decirte que sigo siendo muy fan de tus historias. Espero poder leerte, y si es posible mándame en mensaje privado algún medio para obtener ese correo. Gracias por leerme.

 **Paulayjoaqui:** Espero que este capítulo no te haya confundido aún más y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos saludos.

 **GabyCo:** Para serte honesta a mí también me preocupa el pobre de Mousse, ahora no solo tiene que lidiar con sus sentimientos, sino también con los de Shampoo… ya veremos queé tal sale de esto jajaja

 **Hana Note:** Amiga espero que en este no hayas tenido que taparte los ojos jijiji espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Sayuka Yoruno:** Después de tanto tiempo aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y vaya que recargado. Creo que se puede leer que amo a Mousse, es perfecto en todos los sentidos, y deja que veas sus atuendos sobre cómo lo imagino si existiera en realidad jajaja ¿me puedo enamorar de un personaje ficticio? Debo estar loca. Espero que te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

 **Yeka453:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, me preocupa mucho no haberlo escrito bien, pero amo la historia, y aunque pase el tiempo no la dejaré.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

 **:** Como puedes ver, ahora me atreví a comenzar a convertir los sueños en realidad muajajaja espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo esta historia.

 **Juany Rdz:** En esta ocasión no hubo bañera, pero hubo mucho más, por fin la pelea de espaldotas, y la casi declaración de Ranma, me encanta estar de vuelta. Te agradezco mucho que sigas apoyándome y tienes todo el permiso del mundo para regañarme ajajaj

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que igual te haya alegrado esta actualización, ¿qué te parecieron las reacciones de todos? Más de uno de ellos esá perdiendo la cabeza jajaja

 **Iliana:** Gracias por leer, después de mucho tiempo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Gracias por leer y siii los triángulos amorosos se volvieron candentes y cada vez más complicado. Te agradezco infinitamente los buenos deseos, lamentablemente en ese momento las cosas empeoraron antes de mejorar, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que esta vez sea para quedarme. Si sigues aquí, infinitas GRACIAS.

 **Emilice:** ¿Encontraste la manera de unirte al whatsapp? Si gustas mándame mensaje privado, sobre todo porque ahora allá irán las imágenes de este capítulo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Sailordancer7:** Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado de verdad, sé que las cosas se volvieron complicadas, pero al final todo se resolverá.

 **Lu chan87:** Ojalá este te haya gustado también amiga, aunque la manera que reaccionaron no haya sido la ideal, poco a poco las cosas se irán resolviendo lo prometo.

 **Marysaotometendo:** Por fin se reveló la reacción de Shampoo, se volvió completamente loca de celos, ya ni siquiera le preocupó ocultar lo que siente por Mousse. En cuanto a él, soñó hacer el amor con Akane, y definitivamente le gustó, por eso se sintió motivado a hacer todo lo que hizo en este capítulo. Espero que te siga gustado después de esto jejeje

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo viste al pato ahora? Definitivamente estos sueños los metieron en problemas y Nabiki se está dando cuenta de todo, los problemas no se iban a dejar esperar. Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, nos seguimos leyendo amigo. Gracias por seguir presente a pesar de todo este tiempo.

 **AdryRvl:** ¿Qué te pareció ahora que de cierta manera los sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad? La cosa ya se puso candente y a la vez preocupante. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

 **Patohf:** Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Ranma84:** Amigo ¿qué te puedo decir? Las cosas estaban muy complicadas, pero con todo tu apoyo y el del grupo pude rescatar mi lado escritor, así que este capítulo tiene mucho culpa tuya jajaj espero que te haya gustado.

 **Anonim:** Definitivamente, Ranma puede llegar a ser un patán y un bruto, ama a Akane pero sin duda no sabe demostrarlo.

 **Ariadna Pines:** Honestamente también amo este chip, tienen tanta química y conexión, pero en el corazón no se manda y por eso pasan cosas tan complicadas como lo que pasó en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

 **Luis angel:** Espero que con este nuevo capítulo no te hayas confundido un poco más, Ranma y Akane se aman, pero las circunstancias les complicaron las cosas, poco a poco se irá resolviendo todo lo prometo.

 **Marisol Salinas:** La situación estaba muy complicada, tarde casi año y medio, pero aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado.

 **Maryconchita:** Espero que no me saques los tomatazos y que este capítulo también te haya gustado, gracias por esperar por tanto tiempo.

 **Hinatacris:** Este capítulo fue resultado de los sueños tan intensos que tuvieron, también me preocupa Mousse, pero descuida yo lo amo y definitivamente le daré un final feliz.

 **Akanitacuri:** Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, claro que leerlos después de meses de ausencia alegra mucho mi corazón. Te agradezco mucho que consideres mi historia como buena, a pesar de mi poca experiencia. Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas al pendiente.

 **AzusaCT:** Gracias por escribirme, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te siga gustando después de esto jajajaj

 **Lucitachan:** Espero que te haya gusatdo este capítulo, y a decir verdad, también se me pasó la mano de largo jajaja me salió al doble de lo que pensaba, pero sinceramnte es que me gusta mucho hacerlo y llega un momento que no puedo parar. Pienso que los personajes deberían decir esto o aquello, a veces pienso que se escriben solos, estoy loca jajaja en fin, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando, saludos.

 **Luz Aurea Pliego Romero:** Nunca la abandonaría, aunque me tarde más de la cuenta. Espero que a partir de ahora las esperas no sean tan largas. Ay ese Mousse, es mi sueño jajajaja

 **Yancy:** Aunque me tardé aquí está la actualización y la bomba estalló, veremos qué pasa después.

 **Yamila R:** Sé que tardó mucho pero no olvidaría la historia, aquí el problema son los sentimientos que empieza a desarrollar Mousse, aunque prometo que todo acabará bien para ellos.

 **Mina Ain0:** He vuelto, la historia no se quedará sin final, y trataré de no lastimarlos tanto, solo que el proceso de maduración duele un poco, pero irán mejorando las cosas. Agradezco tu review, fue el último que recibí, justamente el día de mi cumpleaños. lo aprecio bastante.


End file.
